


The Mind Of An Alpha

by Reniisstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Antepartum depression, Body Image, Body Worship, Discrimination, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, One Night Stands, Peter is 18, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tony is 38, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, don't complain about it to me, peter is pregnant by someone else, tony is not the father, tony is still a good dad, you know what you got in to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: Peter, an omega has worked harder then most alpha's he knows/knew to get far in life until it landed him with an intern at Stark Industries. Everything is going great until he makes one mistake on one stupid night and winds up pregnant.Enter Tony Stark, Peter's boss. While most of the office is beta he could tell Peter was pregnant and decides he must protect him because of his alpha instincts.





	1. Robots

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the recent Tumblr wipe out all my text post and aus will be here on AO3. So to my tumblr followers hi!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has always been a hard worker no matter what even when the odds are stacked against him

When Peter was only six years old he wanted to build the world's largest robot but his mother told him it was unrealistic. Not because he wanted to build a large robot but because he's an omega. He was always told that he should find traditional omega things fun and interesting. His father used to buy him baby dolls only for Peter to later hide them away under his bed and sometimes just use them to play with robots.

Peter always knew he was different. He would go over to his friend's house and see how they loved doing "omegan things" with their omegan parents like cooking and cleaning and taking care of babies but he just wanted to have fun in the dirt and build things. His mother would always chastise him for his behavior only for him to do it again.

It wasn't until one day when he stayed over Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's that he saw he wasn't so strange. He went into Uncle Ben's workshop while Ben was working on fixing a miniature robot. Peter walked in, a tiny little ten-year-old in complete awe by it all. Ben looked over at him ready to send him back to bed.

"Can I see?" Peter asked, his eyes wide and ready to explore whatever he could get his little hands on.

Ben was certainly confused. He never met an omega who wanted to watch him work on a robot but he let him. He placed goggles on Peter and told him not to touch anything. Peter asked so many questions Uncle Ben could only answer the young boy by letting him just be hands on and that was the start of the young omegas love for mechanics.

The day he got back he immediately begged his father to buy him a robotics set and when he finally got his exhausted father to give in he was ecstatic. Peter made his first miniature robot he named Rose. It was just a play robot, nothing really spectacular but to ten-year-old Peter it was. He showed his mother who was actually impressed, and his father who congratulated him. And when he showed Uncle Ben he showed Peter how to make Rose even better by adding small wheels at the bottom of her metal feet. And Aunt May took a picture of Peter with Rose and posted it on the fridge.

Peter felt accomplished but then he made the mistake of bringing her to school for show and tell. He showed the class how she worked and how used a remote to control her movements. He loved this robot and then at recess his happiness ended. He was hanging out with his friends Michelle Jones, also known as MJ but that's later on in life and with Ned who was trying to steal Michelle's extra Oreos when Flash came over with his little posse.

Alpha children were usually always aggressive. They roughhoused and played a lot of physical games such as wrestling but Peter always prided himself on not being afraid to play dirty but alphas were physically stronger biologically so if they became too rough Peter would go home with a broken nose and he did not want his mother freaking out. He watched as Flash approached him wrecking of mischief. Peter held Rose close.

"What do you want Flash?" Michelle asked with hands on her hips.

"Like I care about you little omegas!" Flash yelled.

Ned looks up. "I'm a beta."

Flash glared and then directed his eyes to Rose. Peter quickly got up only for Flash to launch at him and grab her away. Peter tried to get her back with the help of Ned and Michelle but Flash and his little friends started to throw Rose about. From one person to another. Peter tried to grab Rose but then one of them slipped up and down she went all over the pavement.

Flash looked wide-eyed before running away with his friends, leaving Peter with the damage.

Now Peter tried to fix Rose but always messed up but it never made him give up his dream of becoming a Robotics Engineer.

At the age of fourteen, while all the other Omega's joined cooking class and all the other home ec classes, Peter and MJ went into science classes and mostly alpha dominated classes.

Peter's first day of the auto class was a trip. He was hit on by several times and told by the teacher he should just let the other person do all the work and to that, he replied, "No disrespect sir but I'm pretty sure a baby knows how an engine works."

So Peter worked hard every day in high school to get into more alpha dominated classes and honors classes. He even eventually went into some college classes as a sophomore. His professors were harder on him, some because they wanted to see him prosper and some because they were sexist towards omegas, but either way Peter always came through. He never settled for anything less than a one-hundred percent.

So after school, he tended to his college classes and came home only to study, work on homework and type up papers, eat the sandwiches his mother would make for him, email his instructors, wait for responses, become exhausted, eat dinner but not for long since that was usually around the time at least one instructor would respond, and repeat plus more. He does this every day. It became so common his father would find him in his room sleeping at his desk with papers scattered everywhere and his computer running online lectures. Though it was stressful he thanked those terrible days and nights because without them he wouldn't have graduated early.

When Peter was accepted into MIT he was only sixteen years old and at that time he went to live with Aunt May and Uncle Ben to be closer to his college. His mother was hesitant at first but then decided it was the best thing along with his father.

He walked into his first class with a yellow book bag and his reading glasses on his face. The minute he stepped in they all went silent and looked at the only omega in the room. He walked over to the elderly professor and showed him the schedule. The man looked amused before telling Peter to take a seat.

Peter sat down only to have some of his classmates still looking at him. He paid them no mind. He heard people behind him whispering about him.

"Isn't he an omega?"

"He's probably in the wrong class."

"He looks young."

And so on.

Peter just did what he did best, he ignored them and went about his work.

Then at eighteen while watching the bills pile up for Aunt May and Uncle Ben, Peter decided to get a job. He knew it would add on to a list of things he already had going on but he didn't mind.

He bribed Uncle Ben to drive him to these interviews, all of them denying him until he finally found Stark industries. His interview was at a smaller firm with a very nervous man named Bruce Banner. Needless to say, he walked out of there confident in himself, knowing he got the job. He received an email the very next day from. Bruce told him he wasn't going to hire him for his branch but he was going to put him in the main branch, as in the headquarters. As in the same building as the Tony Stark.


	2. Stark Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's official first day

Peter's first day at Stark Industries was with out a doubt surprising to say the least. He was expecting a cesspool of Alphas like most alpha dominated fields, but instead he was hit with the overwhelmingly plain scents of betas. 

When he walked into the building they all just walked past him going about their day. Only 1% of betas could pick up the sweet yet subtle scent of omegas where as an alpha could smell an omega from mile away especially during heats. 

Peter held his binder full of important information close and and walked up to the front desk where a beautiful blonde woman sat typing away at her computer. He stood there for a moment before clearing his throat nervously. She looked up at him and raised a brow. 

"Yes, how may I help you?" She turns her chair to face him. 

Peter tries to stand straight. "I'm the new intern." 

"Yes and?" The lady waits for him to say more.

"Um I'm Peter. Peter Parker. I was told to come by today to speak to Mr. Stark."

"Ah so you're the omega," She said in awe. "Never thought they would hire your kind." 

Peter was confused.

 _What did she mean by "your kind"?_ , he thought. 

The blonde secretary stood up and picked up her key card. She walked from behind the desk and before Peter knew it she was walking ahead of him. Peter quickly scampered to catch up. 

She stopped in front of the elevator and scanned her key card on the scanner. The two metal doors open with a loud _bing_. She steps in and so does Peter. The minute the doors close a voice comes from the ceiling. 

_"Hello and welcome to Stark Enterprise. Please state your name to gain access to the rest of the building. This is only for safety purposes."_

Peter started looking around the elevator confused. He never heard a elevator speak. 

The blonde secretary stands completely still, unohased by the electronic voice unless Peter who was in awe like a child. "Pepper Potts." 

_Okay this is cool_ , Peter thought.

_"Hello Ms. Potts, your voice has been recognized in the database. Please tell me where you would like to go."_

"Mr. Stark's floor." 

Peter felt his heart beat fast once the electronic voice gave them access. As the elevator went up the cold metal walls gave in to glass. Peter gripped the hand rails trying not to look down. 

Pepper smiles at him. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Peter shakes his head lying. He just hoped he didn't have war flashbacks from his fifth grade trip to a theme park. Long story short, he puked on this bald guy's head on a roller coaster called The Destroyer. 

"It's okay Mr Stark makes sure everything in this building is secure." 

Peter gives her a tight smile feeling his stomach flip and turn. "I sure hope it is." 

The two metal doors opened to people walking back and forth with paperwork, while phones went off, and voices over lapped. While Peter took in the hectic yet organized chaos Pepper walked out to the floor. 

"Mr Parker?" Peter looked over to her and ran out of the elevator to catch up to her. As they walked down the hall towards Mr Stark's office Peter pressed the binder closer to his chest. He stood up straight when a strong scent came into his nose.

 _It couldn't be._ _An alpha, here of all places?_

The strong and earthly scent came from Mr Stark's office. None of his employees responded to it as Peter did. Peter damned his omega instincts to take in the scent more.

Ms. Potts stopped in front of the large doors with a large gold "S" on the both of them. 

"Are you ready?" Pepper asked. 

Peter looks from her to the door. He takes a deep breath in and then out. He waited most of his life for this opportunity. He wasn't going to ruin it with his stupid omegan impulses. He was smart, resilient, and he could stray from the norm. He was ready. 

He nods and Ms. Potts opens the door. She stand in front of Peter blocking his view but the scent became stronger. 

"Mr Stark your four o'clock is here." 

"Oh let them in," Mr Stark's voice came from inside the room. 

Pepper moved to the side letting Peter gain access to the office. When Peter saw Mr Stark the first thing he saw was the man's feet propped up on his desk as he leaned backwards in his chair. 

Peper whispered in his ear. "You'll do great," and then left closing the door behind her. 

Peter stood still for awhile trying to not seem nervous. Mr Stark slowly moved feet from the desk and sat up. He looked directly at Peter with a quizzical look. "Are you the new intern?"

"Um yes," Peter said. He walks up to Mr Stark with his hand out ready for a formal hand shake. "I'm --"

"An omega."

Peter drops his hand and let's out a nervous laugh. "Well um yes. That I am sir."

"How did a little omega like yourself land a job here?"

"Well I heard about the internship from one of my professors and decided to give it a go. I assure you Mr Stark or I am perhaps more qualified than an alpha."

Mr Stark raised a brow. "Don't you think your being a bit too confident?"

It was Peter's turn to raise a brow. "There's no such thing as 'too confident'." 

Mr Stark smiled. Her actually smiled at Peter. "You're more than an omega aren't you?" 

"I'd like to think so," Peter said. 

Mr Stark stood up. Peter quickly looked him.up and down before he could noticed. He wasnt tall nor was he short, average height but by the gods his arms. Peter found himself salivating in his mouth looking at those sculpture like arms through his white button down shirt. He quickly composed himself.

Mr Stark walked towards him. The strong scent from his body washed over Peter. Peter looked directly into Mr Stark's eyes. Most omegas would've bowed their head in submission being around an alpha with such a strong presence. But not Peter. He wasn't going to fall weak to some alpha. 

Mr Stark stuck his hands in his pocket and scanned Peter. He tilted his head and twisted his mouth as if studying Peter. "You're pretty short." 

"So is my mother." 

"Let me guess she's an omega?" 

Peter nods. 

"Omega's tend to get things such as height and sometimes even eye color from their onega parents." He reached forward and touched Peter's shoulder. Peter tried not to stiffen up. He picked a white fuzz off of Peter's blue button up and flicked it to the side. "I looked over your resume and saw you did great on the interview. I'm just surprised to see your an omega." 

He walks back over to his desk and takes a seat. 

Peter didnt want to ask but he just had to, "And why is that?" 

Mr Stark looks up at him. "Well don't take this the wrong way Mr Parker, but most omegas would rather be you know..." He waited for Peter to catch on and Peter did but he wanted Mr Stark to finish it. Seeing he got nowhere he does "...most would rather take traditionally submissive jobs not work here around heavy machinery." 

Peter smiled. "Well Mr Stark, I'm an individual and you can rely on me not to bake a cake while I'm here." 

Tony smiled at his little remark. 


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's official first day and MJ forcing him to go to a party that will change his life..

Peter tried to keep up with Ms. Potts as she showed him around the building. For a lady in heels, she was pretty fast. She would open doors, let him look in briefly and close the door quickly moving onto the next room and then the next floor. Peter felt as if his legs were screaming for him to sit down. They went from the top floors to the bottom floors, Ms. Potts turned to him with a smile full of excitement. "So Peter would you like to see the robots or as Mr. Stark calls them 'the artificial intelligence'?"  
  
Now, this is was when the omega in Peter came out. He became a jittery little boy, his eyes wide and a huge smile on his face. He couldn't contain his excitement. Who would? He was about to see the world's best robots! Ms. Potts lead him to a large door and even from the other side of the door, Peter could hear the machines moving and working in synchronized order. Ms. Potts scanned her key card and the doors opened slowly to a balcony surrounded by glass that looked out on to the floor below it. Peter followed Ms. Potts on to the glass box that hung above the machines.

The metal claws picked up part and placed them in their proper places. On the rotatory belt, machines lifted up parts and in a matter of seconds added a new feature to them before passing them on to the next machine for it to do it's work then pass it to the next machine and so on.

Peter watched and memorized the movements of the machines. They were all in beautiful synchronized order. To him, it was like heaven on earth to see such a large factory full beautifully designed and manufactured robots that all worked together almost as one but Peter thought he could build a better robot. He kept that thought to himself.  
  
"Mr. Stark helped design most of these robots," Ms. Potts says snapping Peter out of his trance. "I'm pretty sure while you're here you'll be able to meet the engineers." She turns to exit. Peter reluctantly follows behind her.  
  
"Aren't they here?" Peter asked.  
  
Ms. Potts looked back at him confused. "What? Oh no Mr. Parker the engineers only work when Mr. Stark calls for them. So far we haven't needed them in months."  
  
"So how do they get paid, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"They're all on salaries. It's all way higher then what we all make," she says rolling her eyes. They get on the elevator and Peter clutches the handrails.  
  
"They must be really hard workers," Peter comments.  
  
Ms. Potts looks at him and twists her mouth in a "so you think" kind of way. "Hard workers my ass. In order to make it in this world Peter you gotta one be confident, two be smart, and three be an alpha."  
  
Peter went silent as Mrs. Potts told the elevator her information like before. He didn't really think about it but she was right. Sure he was smart, after all, he did graduate early, and was also confident, even if he had to fake it at times but one thing he wasn't was an alpha and sadly that's something no one can change.   
  
  
  
The first thing Peter did when he got home was look over the papers Ms. Potts told him to look at. She told him if he had any questions to email her, so that's what he did after he highlighted and annotated all four documents including one that was a ten page packet with words on the back and front.  
  
  
**New Message**  
  
**To:** Potts.Pepper@starkindustries.co  
  
**Subject** : Dress Code Regulations.  
  
Hi Ms. Potts,  
  
I'm sorry to inconvenience you again but I have a question about the dress code. On page five, paragraph six, line 36 it says, "Any omega employees by law must cover their skin."  
  
I just want to know what does this mean? I mean I won't be naked when I come into work.  
  
I just want to know what is acceptable to wear.

  
  
He pressed "send" and went back to the documents. His computer binged. He looked up to see an email from Ms. Potts.  
  
"That was quick," He said as he opened it.  
  
  
  
**Pepper Potts**  
  
To me  
  
[an inserted link to a document titled omega dress code]  
  
Peter clicked the link. He skimmed through the first three pages that basically had the basic "Here at Stark Enterprise we believe in equality" and "this company believes in.." blah blah blah. He paused at a drawing of a guy and girl standing side by side. Under the girl read, Female Omega and under the guy, Male Omega. They wore modest clothes as to be expected but what really caught Peter's eye was the fact that their necks were covered. The document explained as "encouraging workers to dress modestly and not distract their fellow workers." His neck would be considered a distraction. It wasn't his fault alphas couldn't get some damn self-control. He wanted to type Mr. Stark as a strongly worded letter telling him his dress code policy is without a doubt sexist towards Omegas but he needed this job and decided to just let it go...for now.  
  
  
"Who wants Chinese?" Aunt May called out from the living room. She pressed her cell phone to her shoulder waiting for Uncle Ben and Peter to answer. Peter stepped out of his room still in his interview clothes.

“Mark me down as hungry and tired,” Peter said taking a seat at the couch.

Aunt May smiled and gestured towards him with a smile. “So that's a yes.”

Uncle Ben came out of his little office in sweat pants and a band shirt that clung to his “dad bod”. May went wide-eyed as the alpha sat down. Uncle Ben raises his hands in confusion.

“What's wrong May?”

Aunt May titled and her head and without know made it obvious she wanted him to change because of Peter. She gestured towards Peter who raises a brow and purses his lips.

“You guys do know that I can see everything,” Peter said. May and Ben smile at him. Unlike his parents, they weren't really open about calling out his gender. Uncle Ben always encouraged him to be more than just a statistic and Aunt May never wanted Peter to be like everybody else, she sure as hell wasn't. But they still held some traditional values, hence why Aunt May worked from home.

“I've seen Uncle Ben in swimming trunks,” Peter said. “Seeing him in a dirty ass band shirt won't kill me.”

Uncle Ben smirked. “You're a smart ass, Peter!”

Peter smiled at what some people might see as an insult but to him was a compliment. He remembered when he was little and Uncle Ben said to his dad, “Peter's one smart ass kid.”

Peter liked being called a smart ass cause he was one and wore it like a badge.

“You bet I am.”

“So Chinese or?” Aunt May waved her phone around waiting as her tongue clicked the Jeopardy theme song. “Or we can order from that new Korean Barbecue place!”

Uncle Ben sunk in his seat. “Why can't we just have a homemade meal?”

Peter and Aunt May went quiet. They looked at one another and then to Uncle Ben and all three of them busted into laughter.

“Ha!” Aunt May said hitting the phone lightly to her thigh. “So Korean Barbecue?”

“Korean Barbecue!” Peter and Uncle Ben agreed.

Aunt May walked off into the kitchen to order the food.

Uncle Ben sat up and looked over to Peter. “So Peter how was your first day?”

Peter loosened his tie and undid it. “It was eh,” he said trying to hide his excitement from the day. “Mr Stark himself is pretty, okay.” Mr Stark was more than “ok”. _Stop_ , Peter told himself.

“Well, I'm glad to hear it was _eh,_ ” Uncle Ben said knowing it was then that but Peter wanted to play cool. “Now that you got a job with the big boys what are you going to do with all the dough?”

Peter looked off and tilts his head as if in deep thought. “Probably invest in some stocks."

Uncle Ben smiled at him and Peter smiled back at him.

Aunt May came back into the living room. “Alrighty, we are all having bulgogi kimchi.”

“What's that?” Peter asked.

“Beef,” Aunt May said shrugging.

“Good enough for me,” Uncle Ben replied before he pulled Aunt May into his lap. Peter looked at Aunt May's exposed neck, she had a bite mark from Uncle Ben's teeth. He marked her when they were in their twenties. Peter wondered even though Aunt May was bounded to Uncle Ben by him physically marking her was he bounded to her in any way. Omegas didn't leave marks from what Peter knew. Omegas had to form emotional bonds with their alphas and hope they don't stray whereas with an Omega, just look at the neck and shoulder area and bam there it is, as a brand. 

Peter looked away and stood up. “I gotta finish this assignment.”

“Oh, which one?” Uncle Ben asked.

“Just one of my elective classes,” he said already walking to his room.

“Don't you already have those credits?”

“Doesn't hurt to get more,” Peter called as he went into his room. He closed the door and sat at his desk. He opened his laptop to an email from Mr. Stark himself. He opened it a little too fast.

**Anthony Stark**

To me

Mr. Parker,

This is Mr Stark's automated message to every new employee at Stark Enterprise. We hope you will enjoy your time here and will decide to develop a career alongside others who joined our growing family.

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course, it was a robot. He deleted the email and went right into his work.

When he was typing up the last paragraph of his paper his phone rung. He turned it over and saw it was MJ. He answered and put her on speaker so that he could keep typing away.

“Peter speaking,” he said.

MJ made a little noise. “You sound like a damn secretary. Speaking of which did you get the job?”

“First of all I got the job as an intern not a secretary,” he corrected raising a finger as if she was there to see it.

“Whatever,” she said with a laugh. “So how are you coming to the party?”

Peter looked at his phone confused with his fingers hovering over the keys of his laptop. “Party?”

“Don't tell me you forgot?” MJ groaned. “I only go to one party a year and I want you to go with me!”

“Yeah well I'm sorry,” Peter apologized. “I've been like really fucking busy. Did you know they don't allow omegas to wear the color red in the business world?”

MJ made a disapproving sound. “Sexist, that's what it is but you mister are coming to that party if u have drive up there and drag you away from that damn desk.”

Peter groaned dramatically. “MJ!”

“Nope,” she said. “You're coming. You're gonna have fun and that's that. Peace out girl scout.” She hangs up.

Peter flips his phone back over. He had fun. Watching the science channel is fun and so is reading up on his favorite inventors. That sounds pretty fun, right? Besides he didn't need fun. Fun was what put most omegas in situations they couldn't control.

When he was ten he heard a story on the news of an omega girl being assaulted by this old man. His mother told him, “See what happened to that poor girl. I don't want that happening to you that's why you have to go with your dad when you go places.”

The world was too dangerous for omegas to just have “fun.”

Aunt May pocketed her head in his room. “It's here.”

After he ate he said goodnight to Aunt May and Uncle Ben before going to grab his pajamas and take a shower. He placed his folded pajamas and towel on the lid of the toilet and started the shower letting the bathroom steam up. He leaned on the basin of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He was okay, in his own eyes. He wasn't as attractive as most omegas he saw nor was he ugly. He always hated his baby face. MJ grew out of her's. 

He sighed and moved away from the mirror. He stripped out of his clothes and hopped into the hot shower washing away the day.


	4. Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is essentially dragged to a party and MJ is a bad influence but we love a bad influence

Today was his _official_ first day of work. Peter got up at exactly five am. He took a fifteen-minute shower. Got dressed in black slacks that use to belong to Uncle Ben but Aunt May mended them so that they fit him, a white button up that he made sure covered most his neck (he thought that was ridiculous, after all, most of the office was beta besides Mr. Stark), black socks with black oxfords, and a gray tie, he was going to do red but the dress code forbids it. 

He combed his hair into its usual quiff-ed style and did the usual stuff, like wash his face and brush his teeth.

At 5:30 he popped two apple filled toaster strudels in the microwave. Uncle Ben came out his and Aunt May's room, hair a mess and dried saliva on the side of his cheek. Peter raised a hand at him and Uncle Ben groaned doing the same thing before he went into the bathroom. Once the microwave went off Peter took his food out and placed the two hot pastries in a Tupperware.

Uncle Ben came out of the bathroom and started a pot of coffee. "Want some?" He asked taking out two coffee cups. 

Peter shook his head. "Maybe next time. I can't be late." Uncle Ben raised a thumbs up as Peter ran into his room to grab his satchel and wallet. He looked into his wallet and separated his train fare from his lunch money and tucked it in his pocket. He slung his satchel over his shoulder, placing his laptop inside and grabbed his toaster strudels. 

He walked out of his room to Aunt May out in the kitchen as well as drinking coffee in her pink robe. "Good morning want some--"

"Sorry, Aunt May I'm going to be late!" Peter gave her a quick kiss on the temple and then gave Uncle Ben a quick kiss on the head. "Wash your hair Uncle Ben." 

Uncle Ben gasped playfully. "You omegas just don't understand the true scent of an alpha." 

Peter rolled his eyes and so did Aunt May as Peter made it to the door. "That's just called being dirty." Peter walked out the door and out to the hall of the apartment building. 

Ms. Hershel, the elderly neighbor was coming outside her apartment with her car, Boo. She waved at Peter. "Hi, Ms. Hershel."

The tiny little Jewish woman touched his arm and gently patted it. "Oh Peter my grandson, lovely boy, is single." 

"Ms. Hershel, I don't have time for relationships," Peter politely tried to excuse himself but that tiny little Jewish woman followed him to the stairs. 

"Oh don't worry he's a doll," Ms. Hershel said. "Besides a cute omega like you deserves an alpha like my Hershel. You're too cute to be all alone.." Boo lept from her hands and back into their apartment building.

Peter smiled up at her and walked down the stairs waving goodbye. He left the building on to the busy neighbor that never seemed to sleep like New York itself. 

He walked past the places he so used to see every day. In his small neighborhood, everybody knew everybody. He was respected by omegas, betas, and alphas in his neighborhood. When Uncle Ben used to bring him to the corner store, Mr. Omar would give Peter a free lollipop just for being well him.

As he walked down the tube street of his neighborhood he was greeted by people around him. The old man across the street who always yelled at the feral cats for making noise in the dumpsters looked over to him and waved and Peter waved back. The man who was always trying to get his daughter to stop crying every single morning about her braids being too tight called to him, "Aye Peter!" 

"Hi, Mr. Sanchez! Hi Yolanda!" 

The little girl pouted and stomped her feet. 

This is his neighborhood. His home.

When he walked down the into the subway two kids ran by him. He watched as their omegan mother ran after them screaming for them to come back.

"Come back here Jason! Rose you better not!" 

Peter simply blinked and went back down the stairs to the subway. He checked the train schedule on his phone and sat down waiting for the seven o'clock train. He plugged in his earbuds when a little boy with a book bag sat down next to him kicking his tiny feet. 

Peter glanced over to the boy who had a huge smile on his stocky little face. He pointed at Peter. Peter smiled back at him. The little boy was an omega, he could tell by his sweet scent, it wasn't string considering his age but it was still there nonetheless. "Whatcha doing?" The boy asked. 

Peter took out one earbud. "I'm going to work. Are you going to work?" 

The little boy giggled. "No silly!"

Peter smiled at the boy. "I work with robots." Not really but Hey what will this kid hold against him?

The boy went wide-eyed. "Oh like big robots." 

"Well not--" 

"Georgie!" A man came storming over to them. The little boy got up as an alpha male grabbed him. "I was looking for you everywhere!" 

"I was talking to my new friend," Georgie whined. 

The alpha looked Peter up and down almost as if he was checking him out. Peter raised a brow and looked the alpha up and down and making obvious that he wasn't impressed. 

"He's going to work," Georgie said. "With robots!"

The alpha rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. He's an omega." The man took his son away. Peter looked at the little boy who looked back at him with wide eyes. 

_It wasn't ridiculous_ , Peter told himself. 

At seven when his train came Peter got on and sat down close to the door. A woman entered the train, about six month's pregnant. "You can have my seat." Peter offered his seat to the lady. She smiled at him and took a seat and thanked him in Spanish, in which Peter answered back in Spanish as well. 

He stood on the train eating his toaster strudels until his stop came around at 7:40 am. He got off along with others stuffing his Tupperware in his satchel. As he walked to the building he felt his heart leap. He was ready but still he was nervous. So very nervous. He took a deep breath and entered the building. 

"Hello Ms. Potts," Peter said approaching her desk. 

Ms. Potts was ending a phone call when she noticed her. She hung up the phone after the phone call. She swiveled her chair to face Peter. "Somebodies early. You do know your shift isn't until eight thirty right?"

Peter looked at his watch. It was 7:50 PM. "It doesn't hurt to be a little early." 

Ms. Potts stands up and shook her head. "You're something else aren't you, Mr. Parker?" It was rhetorical. She just leads Peter to the employee break room. 

The break room had only two people in there at the time talking and drinking coffee. They said hi to Ms. Potts as she entered the room but just stared at Peter. He raised a hand in greeting and they gave him quick nods. 

Ms. Potts pointed out regular things like the coffee machine that was voice activated, the refrigerator, the "bulletin" board that was just a large slide show of important information, the microwave which was pretty regular, and a finger scanner to clock in and out. Ms. Potts told him to press his left thumbs and then his right thumb on the scanner a total of two times each to make sure his thumbprints were in the system. 

"Now let's get your ID card," Ms. Potts said. 

Peter went a bit pale. He didn't like taking pictures. "Um, a photo?"

Mrs. Potts still facing ahead said, "Yes." 

She opened the door to a small room with a camera, a computer, an ID printer, and a blue backdrop. "Just stand right there," Ms. Potts said pointing to the blue backdrop. 

Peter's eyebrows went up. "Um so like now?"

Ms. Potts started up the computer and printer. "Yes." 

"Oh okay," Peter said. He placed his satchel near the door neatly and fixed his clothes and hair real quick hoping he doesn't look weird. He stood in front of the backdrop.

Ms.Potts sat at the computer and her finger hovered over the ENTER button. Peter stood in front of the camera looking directly into the lens. 

"A little to the left," Ms.Potts said. Peter moved a little left. "Slightly raise your head." Peter did just that. "Good now just stay still." Peter kept his eyes open trying not to blink or look crazy.

Ms.Potts pressed ENTER and the camera flashed, Peter didn't blink though. The computer started to make a _whirring_ sound as his photo uploaded. Peter took a glance at it and cringed. His hair was a mess and his face, which was slightly puffy made him look fourteen.

Ms.Potts types in his last name and first name and then told him to put in the rest of his personal information such as his date of birth and social security card number. 

**Last, First**

Parker, Peter

**D.O.B**

August 10, 2000

**SSN**

×××-××-××××

Ms.Potts saved the information and did some other things before printing it off. The card came out with a little dingy sound. Ms.Potts picked it up and looked at it with a smile. 

"Hmm," she said. "Not bad." She turns it over to him. "Honestly you could snatch up any alpha you want."

Peter felt his cheeks go warm from flattery and also embarrassment. He tucked his ID card in his back pocket. "Now that little card will let you have access to everywhere in this building," instructed Ms.Potts. "Now the first order of business."

The first thing Peter was assigned to was desk duty. He had to call back investors using a script and typing up a request for Mr. Stark himself. His first day and he was desk duty, grant it was his first day so no big deal. 

After three hours he started looking at his watch waiting for his break time which was only ten minutes to go. He finished up his work and was about to tell Ms. Potts he was about to go on break when a guy came up to his desk. "You're the new kid right?" 

"Um yes," Peter said neatly stacking his papers. 

The guy introduced himself as Larry. _W_ _hat a weird name,_ thought Peter. "So kid I was wondering if you could look at this for me." 

"Well I was about to--" 

Larry placed a large stack of papers on the desk in front of Peter. "Thanks." And off he went. Peter sunk down to his chair and stared at the stack of papers. He wanted to scream but he just bit his tongue. 

_I'm doing this for myself_ , he told himself.

After it was all done he still had to go around and give everybody their mail which required him learning names. He walked around doing this for thirty minutes or more without eating lunch. He ran on pure adrenaline. The last place he had to go to was Mr. Starks office and then he could clock out and finally eat! He knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Mr. Stark said from the other side of the door. 

Peter entered the large office holding his mail. Mr. Stark looked over to him. 

"Well well if it isn't Mr.Parker," Mr. Stark said. 

Peter smiled. "I'm pretty sure you knew I was close before I entered."

Mr. Stark sat up and fixed his jacket to his suit. "Touche. Now, what mail did I get today?"

Peter placed two envelopes on his desk as he was about to leave Mr. Stark snapped his fingers. "This." He held up one envelope. "Get Pepper to send this back." Peter took the envelope from his hand but suddenly was stopped by Mr. Stark's hand on his wrist. He paused as the man looked him over. "You do know your neck is showing..."

Peter pulled his hand away with the envelope. "I wasn't aware of that but betas can't pick up my scent now can they?"

"I can."

"Ah but you're a professional Mr. Stark," Peter said leaving the room. Once outside he fixed his collar. 

After work, he got on the train home, ordered a sandwich, and went straight into the apartment and crashed on the couch when he received a text from MJ.

**Get up, bitch!!!**

I'm @ work

 **No ur not I called**.

no fucking way!!

**get showered, get dressed and don't look like you're about to**

**go to a funeral cause I'm getting fucked up and so are you.**

I have work tomorrow

**so do I. No excuses!!!**

Peter sat up slowly and with his arms loosely at his side walked into his bedroom. He did promise MJ this as well as Ned so he might as well just go to one party. What's the worse that could happen? 

He took a long shower, sprayed his body with some fragrance to hide his scent a little so he wouldn't get hit on as much by sleazy alphas, and dressed up in skinny jeans, his cleanest shoes, and a regular blue shirt. 

MJ texted him. 

**I'm outside.**

NOW!!

**YUP!**

Peter looked out the living room window to see MJ in her party clothes, standing next to her car, waving up at him. He opened his window and popped his head out. 

"Come on!" MJ called up. 


	5. Light weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets fucked up quickly cause he's a light weight (damn being an omega!) while attending a fraternity party and hooks up with a stranger

MJ's car was beautiful on the outside, a red [Land Rover Range Rover Sport V8 Supercharged SVR](https://cdn.jdpower.com/ChromeImageGallery/ColorMatched_01/White/640/cc_2017LRS070001_01_640/cc_2017LRS070001_01_640_1AF.jpg) that gleamed in the sunlight but the inside, oh the inside, did not match it's outward appearance.

Peter threw an empty box in the back seat before sitting down in the passenger seat. “When are you going to clean this damn car?” Peter said sitting down and closing the passenger side door.

“When are you going to get a car?” MJ asked with her eyebrow cocked up.

Peter blinked in surprise. “I don't know MJ when you clean yours out and that's gonna take a long time.”

MJ smirked and so did Peter. “I hate you,” MJ said playfully punching Peter's arm. “Keep this energy, bitch cause I'm not about to be bored at this party.”

MJ really knew how to get you hyped even when you didn't want to be. She played what she called her Party Playlist. When they were twelve it consisted of just Disney songs and old music from the 90s but now it was rappers rapping about having sex, doing drugs, and all that plus some raunchy music from the 90s.

MJ blasted TLC's Creep. Peter and she memorized the lyrics to every song and knew the dances to every song and if they didn't have official choreography, they made something up.

“So I creep yeah! Just keep it on the down low!” Peter and MJ sang along with the chorus. They pulled up to a red light and MJ turned it up more. “I keep giving love until the day he pushes me away!”

The car next to them looked over and MJ waved daring them to say something. The passenger and driver in the other car quickly turned back to the light.

Then Peter's song came on. He started to nudge MJ, excited and ready to just let it all out. She tried to turn it up but he was quicker and turned it up full blast.

“I always had my eyes on this one particular guy.”

The minute Aaliyah's voice came on full blast there was no stopping them. 

The light changed to green and the chorus came. "I'm sending him a four-page letter and I enclosed it with a kiss and when I write him he better get it on time." 

When they pulled up to the party it was, of course, on a college campus at some shady looking frat house. Peter would've instantly left before they could even get to pull up but he was already hyped up and MJ probably would've tracked him down.

The minute they stepped on to the porch a female alpha, around their age, ran out the house screaming for MJ. She wrapped MJ in her embrace. Peter waved at her, use to her greeting MJ first and him last.

“Hi Shuri,” he says.

Shuri breaks free from her hug with MJ and hugs Peter, with bot as much passion but he wasn't complaining. “See now both of you smell like me. So I own both your cute asses.”

MJ made a _pfft_ sound. “Bet!”

Shuri tilted her chin up as if it was an actual bet. “Bet.”

MJ nudges her and puts her arm around Shuri's shoulders.

All three of them walk into the chaos of college kids and maybe a sprinkle of high schoolers who managed to sneak in. One guy screams from the top the steps the name of the fraternity as friends popped champagne bottles pouring all over everyone. One girl took a hit on a blunt and passed it to this guy who looked wasted but he took a hit, as one should.

Before Peter knew it Shuri had MJ in the corner with her. They were talking but it wasn't a normal conversation. They were flirting, like really hard. Eye contact and all. Peter shrugs at them and goes into the kitchen where a beer dispenser was. Everyone crowded around it, either getting drinks in cups or just straight up letting it go into their mouths. Peter grabbed a cup and filled his cup.

He wanted to just have fun. Get drunk, smoke a damn blunt, dance with some strangers, and maybe make out with a stranger and forget his day. Peter gulped down his beer and got himself some more. He sipped at the second cup full and went around the party. 

Peter moved through the people as they danced. Bodies grinding on one another mixing the scents of betas, omegas, and alphas. The stereo system blasted provocative music and music with so many gunshot effects Peter jumped a little bit after a while he got used to it. He sat down the couch where a girl and guy were making out and it wasn't just making out. Peter could hear them exchange saliva. He scrunched his face up and turned away taking a sip of his beer. He really wanted to at least try to have fun but he couldn't without MJ.

He scanned the room for something to do without thinking about it and then he started to think about it. He became mad at himself for overthinking. He wished he could be like MJ and Ned and just have fun. He wished Ned was there but Ned went to a school out of state.

He looked down at his beer and then gulped it down, head tilted back, in one quick go loosening himself up. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed a tall cup full of beer and gulped that down to.

He walks back out to the dance floor and just goes into the crowd just hoping something happens. His arm is suddenly grabbed. He turns to see this guy, shirtless, dark-skinned and covered in sweat and though scents were mixing together Peter could tell he was an alpha and he had to admit a hot one. Maybe because he was drunk Peter was more susceptible to this alpha but he was the type of drunk that knew what was going on and he knew this guy was without a doubt hot.

Peter looked him up and down. “Hi.”

The alpha smiled. “Trevor. You?” He had a country accent. Yep, Peter was a goner.

“Peter.” He was so drunk he was considering just running into the nearest room with the guy and just--

“Damn a pretty little thing like you probably came with an alpha, huh?” Trevor pulls him close and looked him up and down with his hands on Peter's hip.

Peter learned how to flirt from MJ and utilized his learned skills. He pressed his hands on the alpha's large biceps and whispered in ear. “No, but I would like to leave with one.”

Trevor smirked and pulled Peter closer, grins practically connected now. Peter raised a brow challenging him to take it further.

The music changed to a woman singing about promises of a good night. Peter felt Trevor's growing erection on his ass as he rubbed himself rhythmically against him to the music. Trevor held him close. Their bodies weren't in sync, in fact, it was sloppy and just two horny individuals trying to get off especially since both of them were drunk. Trevor spun Peter around.

“Wanna take this somewhere private?” Trevor asked.

Peter nodded.

Trevor leads him past the crowd and upstairs. He opened the door to a door. MJ and Shuri popped up from the bed completely naked. MJ covers her bare chest. “Holy shit!”

Peter drunkenly laughed and closed the door. “Maybe in here?” He opens the door across from them. Luckily the room was empty. Before Peter could respond, Trevor was attacking him with kisses along his neck and shoulder area. The marking areas. Peter pulled him closer. Trevor moved away and fumbled to undo his belt. Peter was flustered from the beer and already sexually frustrated from the grinding and touching. He didn't have time to watch this alpha fumble with his damn belt. He quickly undid his belt and yanked his pants and underwear down.

Trevor smirked. “Damn baby.”

Peter wrapped his hand around the girth of the alpha and stroked him. “So are we going to do this or not?”

The alpha took a deep inhale. “Shit. Yes.”

Peter wasn't a virgin. Surprisingly to most he wasn't. He had sex for the first time when he was fifteen with this beta. He was just experimenting and it went too far. He wanted to tell his mother but he was afraid she would freak out. Luckily for him, it was a beta female and unluckily for him it was a female.

He pushed Trevor onto the bed and took his jeans off along with his shirt. He straddles him letting the alpha pull him down and kiss him roughly. He felt him dig his fingers into his slick hole. He pushed back on the digits, moaning into the alpha's mouth. Trevor pulls his underwear to the side and shoved himself into Peter.

Peter jumped at first from the sudden intrusion but then settled into it. Trevor was relentless as he fucked up into Peter like a wild animal. Peter kept his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder moaning and gasping each time this insanely hot alpha went deeper into his body.

“Oh my God, you're tight!” Trevor moaned.

Peter slowly raised up and met Trevor's thrusts. “F-Fuck!” Peter bit his lip trying to just suppress his loud ass moans. He placed both hands on Trevor's chest and rode him, flinging his head back, biting his lip not thinking about anything just his own pleasure. He could feel Trevor twitching inside of him. Trevor held him down firmly so that his ass was almost glued to Trevor's pelvis and Trevor came inside him with a grunt.

When Peter woke up the next day there was no Trevor to be found. The sun stained his eyes and it smelt like beer, body odor, and pure sex and it was all over. He groaned getting out of the bed, his back and ass hurting mostly. When he stood something started trailing down his inner left thigh. He felt it and brought his fingers to his face.

He couldn't believe he let that guy cum in him. He probably wasn't even that fucking hot! He was angry from his hangover and just in general. He slipped into his clothes and went on a mission to find MJ. He went into the room where he last saw her and Shuri but they were replaced by a naked girl wearing a top hat with some guy in between her legs, both passed out drunk. Peter left that room and went downstairs.

It was a mess. People on the floor surrounded by empty and half full red solo cups, one girl had her face in vomit, there was broken glass everywhere from the windows, beer cans as well scattered the place, Peter almost slipped in what seemed like pee, and to top it all off the smell was gut-wrenching.

 _This wasn't worth it_ , Peter said to himself.

“There you are!” He turned to see MJ. “You look like shit.” She looked flawless still. MJ didn't drink. She didn't have to to have fun.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious,” Peter said following her outside. They stepped over a sleeping drunk guy and walked to her car. “I need to go down to the campus clinic.”

“Why?” MJ asked unlocking the car doors. She smirked at Peter. “You fucked that guy didn't you.”

“It was only like three minutes,” Peter said nonchalantly. “He came in me,” Peter said that a bit horrified

MJ's face lit up. “You hoe!”

Peter widened his eyes. “Shut up!”

“Okay let's take your thot ass to the clinic,” she said getting into the car. Peter scowled at her and got in as well.

  
They did some quick test, swabbed his mouth and made him pee on a pregnancy test and he had nothing and he wasn't pregnant. Thank the gods! He didn't have time for kids nor did he have time for a disease from some fraternity jock. He was going to pack up on condoms.

The nurse at the clinic gave him a pamphlet on safe sex and a few condoms afterward. MJ drove him to the nearest pharmacy where he brought the morning after pill. The clerk looked him up and down. He wasn't in the mood for this judgemental old hag.

“You look like you had quite the night,” she said condescendingly.

Peter watched her scan the pills. “Yup.” He handed her twenty bucks and she handed him the pills and his change.

“You do know you wouldn't have needed those if you weren't getting around.”

Peter glared at the woman and said, “More than you ever could.” He left the store before he could see her horrified expression.

When he got him he said goodbye to MJ who almost got him caught by honking her horn really loud to piss him off. He flicked her off and ran up to his apartment. It was only five o'clock and he still had work. He quickly took a shower, got dressed, fixed his hair, took two pills as required, and then a migraine pill.

He went into his room and grabbed his things for work. He came out into the living room and there was Uncle Ben with a cup of coffee. “No coffee today?”

Peter shook his head trying not to talk since he still had a migraine. He popped bread in the toaster and drunk a cup of water. Once heard the toast pop up he snatched it and left.

When he walked into the building he clocked in and was told by Pepper, who didn't notice his state, to go straight to his desk and call some stockholders and then drop off a package to Mr. Stark. 

Peter sat at his desk rubbing his head as he made the phone calls and just wished he didn't go to that damn party. 


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about Tony Stark a little!!!  
> And yes I am aware that during a regular pregnancy is takes upwards of 4 weeks for symptoms to show but for this story it will only be a week because in my a/b/o dynamics Male omegas experience pregnancy slightly different from female omegas.  
> For Example: a Male omega start lactating later than a female omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my trash. Please leave a comment or kudos either way it helps and I'll try to respond to as much as I can.

Tony Stark prided himself on turning his father's failing business into a multibillion dollar company. He came in after his father's death and flipped the script; kicking out the old investors for new and innovative ones. He had to cut some people from their jobs solely because they slowed everybody else down, but it was decision he had to make. He thought he would regret laying people off and so on, but he didn't. Cruel as it was he didn't regret a thing. Business was business. You had to do what you had to do.

But he had a problem. It was his employees themselves. As the population of employees grew and shrunk so did his inventory of robots and machinery. He would watch as his works got sent overseas only to think about how his competitors were probably doing better. He would sit at his desk and look over plans and models critique every little detail.

_Too much gas required_.

_Not aerodynamic._

_It just looked weird_.

He would mark up the blue prints and notes with a red marker and send them right back until the engineers got it right. 

He had a bother issue though with his employees, and that was the lack of diversity, and by diversity, gender. He wasn't involved in the hiring process most of the time. For lack of a better word he pushed that responsibility on to Ms.Potts and some other guy. But he did hire the engineers himself. He was always told his office was a scent less pot and that he needed to make it sweet aka hire an omega. He thought that was ridiculous. _What omega would want to work here?_ And then he saw Peter. This kid was around eighteen or seventeen with this determined look in his eyes that Tony couldn't help but admire, and yet he also wanted to take in the boy's uniquely sweet smell. 

"Omegas," his father used to tell him. "Belong in the home." 

He agreed with his father, being the child that he was, but after a while when he entered college and the real world he started to see that wasn't always true and excepted that unlike his father's outdated ideologies things were changing in society, and now all he had to do was hire more omegas to show he wasn't like his father. He was tired of seeing articles comparing him to his father, calling him "discriminatory". 

So now he stood in front of large windows looking out over New York. He watched as people walked, vehicles drove, and the city just moved in order as it always has. With no order what so ever. The sweet and unique scent slowly crept to his nose but it also have a hint of someone else, an alpha, young yet their scent was weak. Tony turned around. 

"Come on in, " he said. The doors open and there was the omega holding a box for him.

"Where do I put this?" Tony points at his desk and watched as the boy walked over to his desk. Tony took that time to look at the boy's bottom.

He placed the box down and turned about to leave when Tony said, "Next time rub lemons on yourself after the shower it gets rid of the scent. "

Peter paused and turned to look at Tony, his face flushed. 

"Don't worry kid we all have fun once in a while." Tony turns back around. 

Peter pauses for a moment before leaving the room. Tony smiles when he hears the door close. 

A week later Peter was finishing up his work. He typed out some emails to Mr. Stark's colleagues and tried to make them as formal and yet informal as possible. He dropped the mail off and when it came to Mr. Stark's office he just walked right in.

Mr. Stark wasn't in there. Instead, a rumba rolled on the floor cleaning it. It paused when it came to Peter's feet. Peter stepped over it placed the mail on Mr.Stark's desk. He noticed a picture frame and turned it around, he wasn't trying to be nosy, he was just curious. He took a quick look at a young Tony Stark standing awkwardly in a suit and tie and his parents, an older woman in a pink blouse and an older man in gray suit. They didn't smile. He quickly turned the photo back around. He stepped over the rumba once more and left the room.

He wasn't in the mood to stay longer than he had to, so he quickly hopped on the elevator . The machine asked him for his name and practically yells, it just wanting to get his stuff and leave. The minute the elevator stopped and opened him quickly got out. He made his way to his little desk and packed his stuff when one of his coworkers came around. He wasn't up for reading large stacks of paper! He doesn't make eye contact and quickly slings his satchel over his shoulders. 

"Hey I was--"

He cuts them off. "Bye." He quickly goes into the elevator and waves until the doors are closes. He puts his hands on the hand rails and took a deep breath. He really wished him could do more besides call people, say a script to them, type things up, and read ridiculous documents. He didn't want a desk job,he wanted to be on the field. He wanted to actually be hands on.

The elevator stops and he quickly hops off. He says good bye to Ms. Potts who was Kim the phone and only raises one hand. Before anyone can call for him he was out the door. He had to take another shower, go to his Saturday classes, and then sleep.

Speaking of showers. He was a bit startled when Mr Stark smelt that other alpha on his skin, well not entirely because he smelt him on Peter but because he so nonchalantly said he did. Peter rubbed his neck as if that would get rid of the smell, but he could barely pick up the alpha's scent, it was too weak, it was clouded with drunken desire, but Mr. Stark, maybe because he was an older alpha, but not to old, he picked up the smell. Peter wondered if Mr. Stark reacted to his scent like Peter does. He wondered if that attractive man at times found himself just looking when Peter entered--

_Ridiculous_ , Peter told himself. _He's your boss. He's way older and you're in his league. He's out of yours._ And that much was true. Peter wasn't "poor" per say but to put it sweetly, he had to be smart in order to get those scholarships and him getting a job at Stark Industries wasn't just to benefit him but also to benefit Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Mr.Stark, he's rich! Peter used to read up about people who owned big companies like Mr. Stark and when he would come by anything about the man it would always be about how much money he is bringing into the company. Last time he brought a failing company and hoped raise it from debt. 

The train stopped. Peter looked up from his daydreaming, and quickly left the train along with everyone else. Hopping on to the platform, and running up the stairs into the city. He made his way past the apartment buildings, the local school, and shops to his building. He quickly ran up stairs and into his apartment. Aunt May was on the couch watching TV and Uncle Ben was at work. 

She looked over to him. "Oh hey Peter!" 

Peter smiled at her and ran into his room. "I'm going to be late for my classes." 

"Which ones?" Aunt may asked from the living room. 

Peter took his tie off and let it fall from his hand to the ground. "Yes."

"It's Thursday," Aunt May said confused. "You never have classes on Thursdays."

Peter paused. He stepped out the room and into the living room still unbuttoning his shirt. Aunt May was looking at her phone and turned to show it to him. "See," she said. "It's Thursday.

Peter groaned and stomped into his room. He was not in the mood for this! He slammed his room door and groaned. 

"Sorry," Aunt May said. 

Peter flopped down on his bed and groaned. Peter was still going to take a shower to wash away his filth from the day. He forced himself up and grabbed his clothes to take a shower. "I'm getting in the shower," he announced as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Aunt May, still looking at the TV responded by raising a thumbs up.

The minute he got inside the bathroom he stripped out of his clothes. Just yesterday he noticed his body was ...well....weird. He always thought his body was weird but this was a new type of weird. His nipples were way sensitive. Like _really, really_ sensitive. He read it was just an after effect of the plan b pills. He dismissed it knowing the symptoms wouldn't last for too long. 

He hopped in the shower and let the hot water wash over his body. The loofah ran over his bare skin feeling the baby fat that still subsides around his hips and thighs. Peter use to compare the size of his butt to other male omegas. Male omegas had a different anatomy then female omegas, internally and externally. So, it wasn't odd that a male omega had a lot of hips and thighs but usually they would've toned out as they got older. Peter's body wasn't over the top with muscles, but he wasn't skinny either, his stomach was taut and his legs trim. He just felt weird when he saw others and compared his body to theirs. He worked out, but he didn't have the body he wanted.

He tried to stop over thinking as he ran the soapy loofah up to his chest, hissing when it lightly ran over his left nipple. He wished these damn side effects would ease down already. Quickly, he washed his chest and moved up to his neck where be scrubbed the most to throw off his scent only a little. He didn't have time for unwanted alphas so that scent blockers were one thing he did to avoid them like the plague.

Once he was satisfied with his cleanliness he turned the water off and hopped out. He went to dry himself off, but then He instantly had to pee. It was irritating. He would wake up late at night just to pee.

He finished his business and got dressed. When he came out of the bathroom Uncle Ben was there in his suit. He loosened up his tie and kissed Peter on the head. 

"Your scent, it's a little weird," Uncle Ben noted. 

"Yeah," Aunt May said. "Peter maybe it's all that stress from work and school. How about taking a break?"

Peter groaned and took a seat the table. "I can't. I just started that job and school is coming down in me hard." Besides that party was all the break he needed. He goes to the fridge and makes himself not one but two sandwiches.

Aunt May raised a brow. "Damn I feel like I haven't been feeding you!" She jokes. 

Peter looks at her. "What?" 

"No offense Peter but you've been eating a lot lately." She suddenly becomes concerned. "Oh my gosh are you sick?" 

Peter shakes his head. "No."

"Probably the stress," Uncle Ben said. "Stress sometimes makes you hungry. Speaking of hungry." He pulls out his phone and opens it up to a website. "So, I found out about his pizza joint wanna order from there--"

Peter starts to gag on his second bite of his sandwich.

"Peter!" Aunt May yelled alarmed.

Peter runs into the bathroom holding the vomit in his mouth. He pushes the door open and slams the lid of the toilet up. He clenches the sides of the sides of the toilet bowl. Peter started to choke as he puked into the toilet. Aunt May had run behind him. She wipes his mouth once he finished. 

"That's it you're staying home tomorrow," Aunt May said.

Peter shook his head and coughed. "No. Mr. Stark--" He placed his face back in the toilet and puked.

Aunt May rubbed his back. "Mr. Stark can eat my ass! You're too sick."

Peter lifted his head. "Don't you mean kiss?" 

Aunt May glared and petted his head. “What ever but you're not going anywhere."

There was no getting out of this.


	7. It's the pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i will be editing each chapter until i can properly update)  
> Peter is going through a lot as in a lot and he's tired of it all but it's probably just his pills but Tony has a different theory of what it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you tot people who understand that writing isn't a walk in the park ad I needed a damn break from this fic in particular but I'm back and I will be editing chapters are thoroughly as I can before I update new chapter. Thank you. <3

Aunt May, despite Peter insisting that he was alright,would not let Peter out the apartment whatsoever. He had to email Ms. Potts about his "sickness" which, he was sure was just probably a one time thing. Ms. Potts responded by telling him to bring a hospital note when he came back and that was it. He texted MJ and Ned in their group chat up until Aunt May came in his room and told him to get some rest so he could get better. He didn't oblige since he was actually tired anyways for some ungodly reason. 

Peter fell a sleep at four in the afternoon only to wake up  ten at night to an unpleasant feeling. He sat up slowly using hands for leverage feeling a pool of wetness spread under him. The sheets stuck to his thighs against reddened skin. Then the smell came. He quickly got up fearing the worse. He turned his bedside lamp on, looked down at his lap and the huge wet spot on his bed as if someone poured a whole bucket of water on him. He couldn't believe it. He pissed the bed. _What was wrong with him?_ He quickly stood up and stripped the bed pushing the urinated linen to the side of his room in a corner. He grabbed new clothes to wear and tried to discreetly leave his room but that was a no go.

Aunt May was first to smell the urine that saturated his thighs, groin, and some of his lower belly. “Peter?”

Pete paused feeling utterly embarrassed. He's eighteen and he just _pissed_ the bed!

Uncle Ben turned to him. “Peter are you okay?” His face was slowly reddening from embarrassment.

Aunt May approached him. She looked down at his crotch and cringed. Peter wanted to die. “Did you--”

“Yes Aunt May, I pissed the bed,” Peter said. There was no use denying it when the smell was so present to put it lightly. 

“Puking, over eating, sleeping for hours upon hours, and now this,” Aunt May said sounding absolutely scandalized. “Peter you're scent is even off. Honey you're too stressed. You need more than a day off, you need a week.”

“Aunt May can I just take a shower?” Peter asked to exhausted for this both physically and mentally. He just wanted to get out his dirty clothes and hop in a nice scolding hot shower.

Aunt May gave him a defeated sigh and moved out-of-the-way. Peter made his way to the bathroom feeling his legs rub together, so very _very_ uncomfortably. 

Peter peeled off his clothes, kicked them into a corner, and stepped into a hot shower. He was pretty sure this was because he of the pills or maybe because he drunk too much water. _Yeah too much water_. And people tend to sleep in so not that big of a deal. Aunt May was making things bigger than what they actually were. He dismissed that thought and scrubbed the inside of his raw legs. Once he came out the shower he dried off and slipped on his shirt and underwear. He had to fix his shirt a little as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive chest. It was irritating! He pulled up his pants and well he _tried_ to pull them up. His pants wouldn't go pass his bottom. He was eating a bit more than usual but this was ridiculous, no matter what he always fitted in his clothes. He jumped and moved his hips pulling and shimmied the pants up. He took a deep breath and sucked in to quickly zip up his pants. He tried to button the pants but that wasn't going to happen.

 _What the hell?_ , Peter thought.

This was ridiculous, he couldn't believe he really couldn't fit pants he had for two years. He sucked in his stomach with a big inhale to buttoned up his pants. He slowly exhaled only for his stomach to strain against the pants. He felt the cool metal button dig into his skin. He adjusted his pants a little to be slightly comfortable. He went up to the mirror and wiped the glass from the fog. He leaned in close to see his already slightly plump baby face had more fat around it. He felt his cheeks and pulled at them. He moved away from the mirror and scooped his clothes up.

When he came out into the living room Aunt May frowned at him. “Are you okay?”

Peter nods. “It was only a one time thing. Where is the laundry soap?”

Aunt May pointed to the closet. Peter went over to open it when he felt his head start to pound. “Shit!” He hissed grabbing his head. Aunt May quickly went up to him.

“Oh Peter,” she said. “Are you okay?”

Peter tried to say yes but instead he shook his head. “My head hurts.” It came out as a whimper.

Aunt May gently touched his head and tilted his head to look into his eyes. “You poor thing.” She gently guided him to the couch and sat him down. “Ben turn the TV off.”

Uncle Ben looked at her aghast. “But this is the season finale--”

Aunt May raised her eyebrow, twisting her mouth as if to tell him not to test her. Uncle Ben turned the TV off. “Now Peter just lay down. I'll get you a cover.”

“What about my laundry?” Peter asked squeezing his eyes shut.

Aunt May touched his head and rubbed his scalp. “It's okay I got it.” She kisses his temple and moved away. “Ben can you get him an Advil?” Aunt May took the dirty clothes and then went into Peter's room.

“Yup,” Uncle Ben said. He gave Peter a little pat on the shoulder. He walked away to the bathroom to get the pills.

Peter felt a cover fall onto his body. Uncle Ben came around with a the pill. “Come on, sit up.”

Peter sat up and took the pill and swallowed it dry. He laid back down and turned over. Uncle Ben, being the alpha and father figure he was he rubbed Peter's back and asked, “Tell us if something feels bad okay.”

Peter nodded and mumbled a little yes. Uncle Ben reluctantly moved away and turned the light off.

Peter couldn't sleep as his head started to pound. He could hear the smallest things like Aunt May snoring and Uncle Ben coughing a little. He twisted and turned and tried to sleep and to make matters worse he was hungry as hell!

When he managed to get to sleep after eating some leftovers, it was only for a few hours. He woke up at five in the morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around trying to see if Aunt May or Uncle was up (mainly Aunt May). When he saw the coast was clear he didn't hesitate to get up and go into his room to change into his work clothes. But then he realized he didn't have damn doctor's note to even go back to work. He quickly googled the nearest clinic and decided to just go there after work. It might not make up for yesterday but it would say he was sick.

Creeping out the door was harder than it should have been. He wanted to make himself breakfast but he had no time. He didn't want Aunt May to rise up ready to drag him back to the couch with swift Aunt May like precision.

He gently closed the door and locked it.

Tony Stark swiveled around in his chair, his left ankle on his right knee, feet bouncing, and pen to his mouth. He looked at a holographic picture of a man. “Um JARVIS who is this?” JARVIS was a computer Tony created to help him. He was tired of his personal assistants messing up so knowing the one thing he trusted more than a bottle of good scotch was a robots he created JARVIS aka Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.

“Sir, you must learn the names of each individual before you attend the gala,” the artificial intelligence said.

Tony scrunched up his face. “Yeah I know but just remind me please.”

Jarvis seemed to make a sound that sounded like a sigh. “Signor Alberto Ortiz of the Ortiz family. He's heir to their 3.5 million real estate company. He's engaged to Maria Guzman, daughter to Adriana Guzman the supermodel.”

Tony took this information in. “Alright so Al is an alpha.”

“Correct sir.”

“Isn't Maria an omega?”

“No sir she is an alpha. The Ortiz are very adamant on keeping their bloodline omega free.”

Tony raised his brow. “Damn. Well I know for a fact Adriana is an alpha then.”

“Correct sir.” 

Tony congratulated himself.

“Now only twenty more guests to go,” Jarvis announced. Tony groaned throwing his head back.

“Mr. Stark.” Tony looked up to see Ms. Potts holding a tablet and stylus.

“Yes Pepper,” Tony said. Jarvis closed the screen as Pepper approached. 

“Sir you have a meeting today,” Pepper reminded him.

“I thought I cancelled it,” Tony said.

Pepper tilted her head. “Mr. Stark.” She sounded like a chastising mother.

Tony sighed and sat up. He waved her closer. Pepper came close and placed the tablet on the desk facing Tony. He scrolled through the page slowly reading his schedule. “Damn can I--”

Pepper takes the tablet away. “No you can't change the schedule again. They're already in their way here.” She turned the tablet off and turned to walk out. “It starts at one.”

She was just about to leave when Tony called her. “Wait. Pepper I have a question for you.”

Pepper turned to Tony. “Yes Mr.Starker.”

“So that new kid,” Tony started.

“Yes,” Pepper said. “Peter Parker.’

“Yes him,” Tony said. “The omega.”

Pepper tilted her head. “What about him?”

“Just tell me this Pepper.” He starts sitting up with his feet firmly on the ground. “How did an omega manage to get here?” He was genuinely curious, it was rare to see an omega in a corporate job just like seeing an alpha as a house wife or house husband.

Pepper shrugged. “That's something you have to ask him.” She turned back around and walked out the office,

Once the door closed Jarvis pulled the slide show back up. “Come on Jarvis!’”

“You must learn these names sir.”

The minute Peter got on the train his phone blew up with text from Aunt May.

**Where are you?**

** Peter! You shouldn't be up. **

** Omg Peter!!! **

**Ugh please don't push yourself _!_**

Peter texted her back, telling her he was fine only to have her bombard him with text telling him to come home immediately. He rolled his eyes and turned his phone off. Aunt May had to realize that he couldn't just stop working. That's impossible, especially for him. He's always been what his mother called “a busy body” even at the age of eight. He would run around the house helping his mother and being frustrated when things didn't go as he planned.

The train stopped and Peter's stomach started to jump. He found it hard to walk out to the platform itself as he held his stomach. He quickly went to the nearest bathroom.

Afterwards he found himself walking down the street to work when be smelled a hot dog-cart and usually he liked eating hot dogs but the smell was absolutely revolting. He gagged and walked faster away from the smell.

He scanned his ID card and went inside the building. Ms.Potts looked up at him with a concerned look. “You look--”

“Terrible,” Peter finished. “Yeah I know. I'll make sure to bring my doctor's--”

Mrs. Potts waved it off. “You don't have to do anything. I got you.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks Ms.Potts.”

“Will you stop calling me,” Ms.Potts said. “Makes me sound like some old ass lady. Just say Pepper.”

“Thanks Ms---I mean Pepper.”

Ms. P--- Pepper smiled at him. “Now if your up for it Mr.Stark has a meeting at one and if you'd like you can sit through it.”

Peter's face lit up. It might sound odd but he likes anything involving business and science. “I'm down.”“Good,” Pepper said. “Now go on.” Pepper showed him off.

Peter thanked her quickly went into the elevator giddy and excited. The minute he reached his floor he smelt peanut butter cookies. He hated peanut butter cookies. He wasn't allergic but he just hated the taste but oddly he wanted some. He walked out to see other taking cookies from a table full of other cookies besides peanut butter cookies but all he wanted was peanut butter cookies. He grabbed not one but three cookies.

“Damn you're a bit greedy,” a random woman said to Peter. “I thought omegas had to watch their figure.”

Peter glares and looked her up and down. “I thought betas had to do their work.” He turned on his heels and marched over to his desk where he sat down and ate his cookies. In the end he really wanted peanut butter.

After he finished his work and ate more cookies until it was time to drop the mail off. He walked around giving dropping mail off. When he reached Mr.Stark's office he felt uneasy. Not like something bad was going to happen but like he would faint but he moved on and knocked on the man's office door.

Tony Stark perked up when he scented the familiar omega but this time his smell was slightly different. It was stronger and yet more sweeter. “Come in.”

Peter walked in holding an envelope. He had bags under his eyes and he was slightly pale. “Here's your mail, sir.” He placed the envelope on Tony's desk.

Tony looked him up and down concerned. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Peter nodded and gave him a weak smile. “I'm okay.”

Tony didn't believe it obviously. Peter looked sick and not only that his scent was off. “You know you don't have to stay any longer if you don't feel well,” he said trying to get the omega to use common sense and go home to rest.

Peter shook his head. “No I can't. Besides I have classes after work--” Peter paused and placed his hand over heart. “Ow…” he hissed.

Tony quickly got up to aid the young omega. He was overwhelmed by his new smell. “Peter…”

Peter shook his head and let out a gasp. “It's Okay. It was probably something I ate.” He took a deep breath in and then out. “I assure you I'm okay Mr. Stark.”

“Well that doesn't look fine to me,” Tony said. “Have you been sick lately?” He places his hand on Peter's oddly cool forehead. “Hmm you're not hot.”

Peter moved back. “I'm fine,” he said sounding slightly irritated. “I'm just a bit tired that's all.” He fixed his tone back and walked away but he did manage to do it with so much attitude Tony could feel it as he walked out the door.

“Jarvis do you know what's wrong with him?” Tony asked.

Jarvis spoke, “Peter Parker is a college student sir. He graduated high school very young so it could just be the stress or maybe a sickness.”

Tony's eyes furrowed. “A sickness?”

“Well most likely a medical reason. Some minor and some major.”

“Minor first,” Tony said.

“Stress,” Jarvis answers. “It affects people and animals differently.”

Seemed plausible. “Okay major.”

“Well sir I'm not a medical professional but pregnancy.”

Tony raised a brow in amusement. “Pregnancy?”

“Well heartburn and mood swings are a sign of pregnancy as well as weight gain and sometimes loss.”

“He looks the same besides the pale skin,” Tony stated sounding surprisingly shocked by that statement

“No disrespect sir but he did gain five pounds in a week.”

“How do you know that?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“You created me to know everything, sir,” Jarvis answered. “It was rather easy to calculate his body weight and the floors are equipped with sensory.” Tony looked down at the panel of floor that glowed up blue under his feet. “And besides, sir didn't you smell another alpha on him?”

“So,” Tony said. Condoms exist, birth control, etc. Just because he had sex doesn't mean--Then it hit Tony. His smell. Peter's smell was so strong and overly sweet, that could only happen if you're expecting. “No way. If he was he would have to know.”

“Not all the time sir,” Jarvis said. A photo of a fetus in the womb came up. “Some omegas, a small percent don't pick up the scent of their unborn child until they're about two months.” The fetus grows, expanding the womb and pushing organs out the way. “This mostly happens to young omegas such as Mr. Parker.”

“But he's not mated.”

Jarvis closed the presentation and with a sassy tone said, “It's the twenty-first century, sir. Anything goes.” And then he was off.

Tony shrugged. It wasn't far-fetched but he was sure the omega knew about safe sex and pregnancy prevention. But condoms break, pills stop working, and so on.

But what did Tony care? Peter Parker wasn't his omega. Yet he found himself thinking about the boy. He peaked out the door to see Peter near the vending machine grabbing a handful of peanut butter bars. Peter opened one and took a big bite before boarding the elevator.

He went back inside and thought to himself, _Besides if he wanted to, Peter could always terminate the pregnancy if that was his choice._

While on the elevator Peter finished three peanut butter bars and stuffed the wrappers in his back pocket. He was told by Pepper to take a little break after the mail drop off so he decided to hide out with his laptop in the break room. He snatched up his laptop and notebook and made a beeline for the break room. He was instantly irritated by the people already in there just for being there. He sat down and opened his laptop.

A guy looked over to him. “Hey you're that new omega.”

Peter doesn't look up as he types. “Yup.”

“Scott Lange,” the beta says. Peter glances up at him, irritation burning in his eyes but Scott Lange didn't seem to pick that up. “So are you like an intern or?”

“Intern,” Peter answered looking back at his computer which was acting unexpectedly slow.

“Oh cool,” Scott said. “Never met an omega in the corporate world.”

Peter kept hitting refresh over and over for the page to work but nothing happened. He let out a frustrated sigh. Scott looked at him concerned.

“Hey are you--”

“I'm peachy,” Peter snapped. Then he felt bad. He didn't mean to snap at the poor guy and with it knowing it he was crying. “I'm really sorry I'm just stressed out.” Confused and concerned, Scott watched as Peter packed his stuff and left the room.

At 12:30 Pepper led Peter to the meeting room which was connected to Mr. Stark's office. He was told to just serve the guest and take notes. All the people attending were betas and alphas, mainly alphas. Pepper made eye contact with him and told him, “If you get overwhelmed by the alphas you can leave.”

Peter smiled. “Alphas are overwhelmed by me.”

Pepper smirked. “Come on.”

She placed Peter near the door and left. He waited fifteen minutes until Mr Stark entered the room. “Hello Mr. Parker,” Mr Stark said.

“Mr Stark,” Peter said with a little nod. Tony took his seat at the head of the table.

Soon more people came. About four alphas and two betas. Oddly enough the alphas didn't size Peter up like they usually would but smiled fondly at him. Peter smiled back and one patted his cheek. She called him adorable and Peter instantly dropped his smile and by the gods did he want to snap on her but he kept his composure. He wasn't going to give these alphas (and betas) a show and fit their views of omegas.

When the meeting began he listened in on each person, writing down their concerns, solutions, and ideas. He was also asked to serve the guest water but when he went to pour some water for an alpha male he quickly stopped him and said, “No you don't need to be doing all of this.”

“It's fine sir,” Peter tried but the guy was already pouring himself water.

Peter just backed away and stood behind Tony.

“Oh Anthony,” said a woman known as Ms. Romanov.

Mr. Stark turned to her. “Yes Natasha?”

“Are just going to let him stand in his condition?” Asked Ms. Romanov.

Tony turned to look at Peter who shrugged a little. “Alright then,” Tony said. “Take a seat.” He gestured to a chair. Peter looked around at all the eyes directed at him. “Go on.”

Before Peter could even sit someone was up pulling the chair out for him. He took his seat on the left side of Tony. A hairy hand touched his. He looked over to see an older alpha. “Are you alright to-day?”

Peter felt strange. Why were they all being so kind to him? “I'm great,” he said. 

The man patted his hand and turned back to the meeting.

Most of the meeting was 10% about the actual topic and 90% of the time the alphas and even the betas giving him attention. When they were leaving they all said bye to Peter and one guy even grabs his hand and says, “Congratulations.”

Peter raises a brow. “Thanks.” He said confused. He just summed it up to the guy congratulating him for being an omega in such a high stakes business.

When they all left the room Peter went over to Mr.Stark who was just staring at him. “Peter are you…”

“What is there something wrong?” Peter asked. He looked down at his body and then back up at Tony. “Do I look weird?”

Tony shook his head. “No you look great.”

And the way he said it made Peter smile. Peter cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. “Thanks.” He nervously looks around. “Um...so bye.” He gave Mr. Stark a tight-lipped smile and walked out the room.

The minute Peter left the room Tony stood up and took a deep breathe. Just being in the same room as Peter overwhelmed him. “Jarvis?”

Jarvis spoke up. “Yes?”

Tony didn't want to say it but it was too obvious. “Peter,” Tony starts. “I think he's pregnant.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shirt chapter like really shirt but I just wanted to get something out before I hate to go study and do my exams.  
> Please leave constructive feedback.

The minute Peter arrived home he could sense Aunt May's frustration before he could even open the door. He was about to open the door but before he could even reach for it Aunt May swung the door open with one hand on her hip. 

"Hey Aunt May," he said nonchalantly. He walked past her and placed his bag near the couch. He took a seat next to Uncle Ben who was watching some cheesy comedy he was laughing at. 

Aunt May cleared her throat. "Ahem!" 

Peter turned and smiled at her. "Yes?" 

Aunt May walked over to the TV and stood in front of it. Uncle Ben sighed knowing exactly what was about to go down. He turned the TV down and looked over to Peter who looked at him and then both of them back to Aunt May who was staring directly at Peter.

Uncle Ben sighed, "When it's not me this time." 

"Peter Benjamin Parker," Aunt May started.

Peter smiled at her. "Yes, Aunt May?" 

"Don't try that 'I'm too cute to get in trouble' smile. You're cute but you're still in trouble!" Aunt May turned to Uncle Ben. "And so are you!"

Uncle Ben looked genuinely shocked. "W-what did I do?" He gasped. 

She walked over to him and to the remote and turned the TV off. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You could've stopped him."

"Wait for a second," he started. "You could've too." 

Aunt May widened her eyes and tilted her head. Peter clenched his teeth and looked over to Uncle Ben knowing he was in for it. Uncle Ben instantly regretted what he said. "Say that again," Aunt May started. "I mean last time I check I was up all night keeping this place in check and you get up earlier." 

Peter cleared his throat and spoke. "Aunt May please don't be mad at Uncle Ben." 

She turned to him waiting for his explanation as to why.

"It was my own decision to leave," he said. "I just think as an eighteen-year-old I should be able to make that type of decision." 

Aunt May sighed and dropped her arms to her side. "Peter," she starts with a sigh. "Honey, I know but I want you to be safe."

"I was." Peter hated to see Aunt May worry but she had to learn that she couldn't just coddle him all the time. He made the conscious decision to work there and when he started something he committed to it so even if he had a damn sword in his head he couldn't miss a day of work. He loved to work. He had to be constantly moving, constantly thinking, and constantly learning if not his life would be boring.

"Peter," she tried to get herself together but it was hard and Peter could sense her anxiety. Though she wasn't his mother she had that type of connection with. Uncle Ben noticed her anxiety as well and Peter could tell he was worried, after all, no respectable alpha would want to see their omega in pain, physically or mentally. 

"I think what you're Aunt is trying to say Peter is that maybe you should try to take a real break," Uncle Ben states letting Aunt May calm down a little. "I know you love working but clearly it's getting to you and you need to rest." 

"Come on you guys!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I bet if I was an alpha--"

"Don't try that." Uncle Ben quickly cut him off. "You know if you were a beta or even an alpha we would act the same way." 

Peter turned his head from him to avoid looking at the face of what he assumed was a disappointment. No matter how hard he tries the one thing that will always stick to him as an omega trait is constantly wanting to make the people he loves happy.

"I didn't mean it like that," he says, his voice low but not a whisper. "I just mean I have to work harder. It's worse enough people think just because I'm an omega I have to be a certain way." He looks up at Aunt May. "I don't wanna be like every other omega. I don't want to have a litter full of kids and be stuck to a boring life." 

"Peter it's not about that," Aunt May says, her anxiety was low. 

"Yes, it is. It is to me." He felt frustrated not just having to explain why he had to work harder but mostly because he was constantly rejected from jobs prior all but one claiming he wasn't qualified though he was more qualified than the alphas and betas they hired and the one that didn't claim that actually told him to his face because of his gender they believed he would be too much for the alphas on staff. He was a distraction.

"I want to ---no I _need_ to prove myself! You guys don't understand, I can't just have a break. I don't want a life full of kids and being an alphas handmaiden!"

The room went silent. Aunt May looked hurt. She spent twenty years of her marriage caring for her alpha and to her, Peter was shaming her for that.

"So you think I'm a handmaiden?" Her voice cracked and Peter wanted to die. 

"Aunt May," Peter said, his voice shaking out of fear. "I didn't mean it like that." 

"Of course not," she said getting up, putting the remote back in Uncle Ben's hand. "I'm sure you didn't." She walked away and Peter fell silent.

Uncle Ben quickly got up and walked right by Peter to comfort his mate and all Peter could do is sit there and feel like shit. 

That night Peter couldn't get any sleep cause all he could hear was Aunt May crying and Uncle Ben consoling her. He wanted to sink into his bed and just be smothered by it. 

_What is wrong with me?_ he thought. 

When the crying died down he could hear her telling Uncle Ben she didn't know Peter saw her in such a way. Peter quickly hid under his covers and muffled his sobs into the mattress. He never wanted to upset her. He usually wouldn't have said such a thing let alone raise his voice at her. He loves his Aunt May, she's the only omega he knows who doesn't follow social norms. Lately, he's just been angry and rude for no reason. 

_Maybe I do need a break_ , he tells himself.

But that would require missing a day of work or maybe even a week of it. He felt selfish for only worrying about himself. He hated having these feelings of wanting to nurture those he loves. He hated how emotional he was becoming. He hated being an omega.

At the age of thirteen, Peter had his first heat. It was odd considering most omegas started theirs at the age of eleven. He just remembered waking up and feeling overly heated. He stopped his covers off of his body and the minute he tried to sit up he became dizzy. He fell over and called tried to call for his mother but she was already entering the room. She locked the door behind her and with urgency went over to him. 

"Oh my Gods," she whispered. "It's much too late for this." She says that as if Peter's first ever heat was a nuisance to her. 

He felt his groin tighten and an odd liquid run down his legs. "Mom, what's happening?" 

She wiped his brow. "You're in heat," she says. "It's alright it happens to all of us omegas." 

He kicked the covers off and bunched his body up into a ball. "Mom it hurts," he whines. "Make it stop." 

"I'm sorry honey I can't," she says turning the A/C on. "But this means your body is getting ready for a baby." She was happy for him.

Peter started to cry. "I don't want a baby!" It was too painful. 

"You don't know that Peter," she says with a smile. "Every omega wants children. But for now, you'll stay inside."

"What about school?"

"Sweetheart you're in heat. You'll be vulnerable to others especially alphas. You're too young to be mated," she says. "Now try to relax as best as you can. I'll get some cold water and hey I'll get you some ice cream too." She kissed his sweaty forehead and left the room.

He hated this. He hated his heat. He had to go through this for three more days every month. And they say your first heat is the worst heat. His vision blurred and his heart rate went up. He felt helpless and scared as he withered in his own puddle of sweat.

His mom made him take cold baths, drink only ice water, eat just cold fruit and as a treat just for experiencing his first heat he got ice cream but he couldn't eat any ice cream, his body was too busy heating up and screaming for relief. He wanted it to end but all his mother told him was to let it happen and there was nothing they could really do about it. This was going to keep happening until he was in his fifties or forties. He was only lucky on the fact he wasn't a female omega, cause not only do they experience heat they experience menstrual cycles. He felt weak either way and he hated feeling weak. He wanted to scream and claw his way out if his body. 

When the heat was over after three days he found himself vowing to never feel that helpless again. He went to the local drugstore and brought heat suppressants using his allowance. He knew his mom was against them, saying they messed up a natural process all omegas should go through. He hid them in his closet and took them every day before the heat and after. At first, it all went unnoticed until his mom cleaned his room out and found them. He came home to see her pouring them down the toilet. He remembered screaming at her and telling her he didn't want to be a mindless omega like her and before he could register what he had said he turned to face his father who delivered a slap to his cheek. 

"Apologize to your mother," he demanded.

Peter started to cry but he refused to apologize. He didn't want to be weak. Being weak was an omega trait and hated this. "No."

"Go to your room." Peter pushed past him and went to his room. He slammed the door and cried in his closet. 

The next day he was in heat and he was back to feeling helpless and weak. His mother tried to help him but each time she would try he would tell her to leave. "You just want to see me suffer," he told her with venom in his voice and he saw that he hurt her but he didn't care.

When he came to live with Aunt Aunt May and Uncle Ben they brought him his suppressants and Aunt May explained to him, yes his body was getting ready for a baby but that didn't mean he had to have one.

It might sound cruel but he loves his aunt and uncle more than his actual parents and because of that hurting Aunt May hurts him more than hurting his own mother.

The next day he stayed in his room typing up work for his classes and ignoring texts. Uncle Ben came to his door a few times but he used the excuse of not feeling good. His symptoms from the pills were going down but he still felt tired and to top it off he couldn't face Aunt May after what he said. 

_I guess I am weak._


	9. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter avoids Aunt May and Tony tries to talk to him about his pregnancy

Peter peeked his head out his door looking back and forth. No sign of Aunt May. He quickly runs out and goes straight to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. Right, when he's about to pour the milk he hears someone stirring. He quickly puts the jug of milk down and leaves the bowl before retreating back un his room only to avoid contact. 

"Uh, Peter?" Uncle Ben called. "Are you gonna eat this?"

Peter poked his head out and sighed. "Yes." He walked out the room to his Uncle standing near the coffee machine making himself a cup. He wanted to ask if Aunt May was ok but he felt it would be inappropriate, cause after all he made her upset. He didn't know what to do so he just poured the milk in and sat down at the table. He doesn't touch the bowl, just looks down at the bowl and watch the cereal become soggy. 

Uncle Ben came around him and from the corner of Peter's eye he could only see a hand. He jumped and looked up at Uncle Ben. "Oh." 

Uncle Ben placed a spoon next to him. "You can't eat without a spoon." 

Peter nods. Uncle Ben took his cup of black coffee and left to his room. Peter watched feeling nothing but guilt once more. He picked up his bowl of cereal and poured it down the garbage disposal. 

_Wish I could do that to my mistakes_ , he thought.

He decided not to take his little break, it was already awkward enough so why stay? He got dressed and quickly left. His walk to the subway was loud in his mind and out. He just started to beat himself up for saying such a thing to Aunt May. 

On the subway, Peter sat down in a bench and looked down at the train schedule when he sensed someone over him. Possibly an omega but their scent was so weak it could've been beta if one's nose was weak. He looked up to see an elderly man smiling at him. Peter smiles back.

"Hello?" Peter says. 

The elderly omega sits next to Peter. "You look exactly like someone I know."

"Really?" Peter asked not knowing where this was going. 

The man smiles. "Hmm oh yes." His eyes sparkle. "Yes just like my son. He's an omega too. Are you an omega? My senses are weak now, being an old bat and all."

Peter finds himself relaxing. "Yes, I am an omega." 

The man's eyes sparkle. "Oh yes. You're rather pretty. My son is too but he usually keeps this strict face on." 

Peter had no idea why this man was talking to him but he accepted it. He wanted some company. "I see--"

"Oh, there he is!" Peter turned to see a male omega holding a little girl's hand and his belly is rounded. He's pregnant. "Luka meet this kind boy!" 

_Luka has a resting bitch face_ , Peter notes but he's pretty with almond-shaped green eyes, cheekbones, and full lips. His daughter, an alpha is pretty too but she has blue eyes. 

"Mama please," Luka says. "We have a train to catch and dad is waiting for you." 

"Oh you all ruin my day," the elderly omega playfully says waving his hands around. 

Luka looks over to Peter. "Thank you for keeping him company." 

Peter nods and gives him a tight-lipped smile. Luke pauses and blinks at Peter, scanning him a little. "Hmm..." he says. 

The little alpha girl points at Peter and giggles. "Baba!" 

Baba? 

Peter looks confused but Luka turns away with the little girl following after him.

He watches as the elderly omega walked to an elderly man who takes his arm. He watches as the elderly man fixed the omega's shirt and kissed him. They were mates. Peter envied them just like he envied Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 

He wasn't paying attention when the train came up to a stop. He blinked and quietly got up and got on the train squeezing through people. On the already packed train and holds onto a pole and clutches his bag close. He soon notices a woman looking at him and standing up. She gestured to her seat. "Here."

He raised a brow. "What?" 

"Take a seat, please." He shrugs and just does it. He wasn't going to deny a free seat on a crowded train.

The minute he sat down the person next to him smiles and the other do to. Peter smiles back but wow it was weird.

After that weird ride, he walked to work the rest of the way to work. Pepper sat at her desk in a very private phone call it seems, laughing and whispering. Peter smirked. "I really do hope your friend likes military tanks and robots." 

Pepper looks up at him and sticks her tongue out. She presses the receiver to her chest. "Hey the engineers are here and I need you to do the check-ins." 

"Check-ins?" 

"Yes just ask them questions and all," she says going back to her phone call. 

Peter tries to get her attention but she becomes too deep in her conversation. He opens the file and takes a deep breath. 

The room was saturated with alpha scent. Usually, an omega would be affected by this but oddly not Peter. He walked in with his head held high, holding his clipboard and pen. He could hear them chatting and laughing up a storm. 

"Aw come on Wilson!" A blonde alpha punches a black alpha in the arm. 

Peter cleared his throat but none of them noticed him. He raised his brow and picked up a metal stick. He banged it against a metal sheet. The alphas hiss and plugged their ears. "Attention!" 

They all looked at him, some checking him out and some just annoyed by him. He walks up to them. One alpha who goes by Clint gets in his face. 

"What are you doing in here little omega?" 

Peter knew exactly what he was trying to do. Peter lifted his chin slightly and raised a brow. "Here to take your job."

The alphas laughed. Peter smirked and looked at his files. "I'm assuming your Clint right?"

"S--" 

"Yep you are," he says. He cringes at the man's files causing Clint to try and look at the file. Peter presses it close. "Tragic a mere beta can take your spot." 

Clint starts to genuinely look scared but tried to hide it. The other alphas laughed. 

"Now boys let's get to work." 

Peter asks them all the questions they must answer and just by looking at these questions he highly doubted some of them deserved their positions. "Now was that so hard?" Peter asked. 

Sam Wilson one of the alphas runs up to help open the door for him. Peter looks at him a bit surprised. "Why thank you." 

And just as he was about to pass through the door Sam and the other guys besides Clint said, "Congrats." 

"Oh-kay..." But either way, he left there feeling accomplished and hopefully it would soon wash over his guilt for how he treated Aunt May. Oh, crap Aunt May. His heart sunk as he went into the elevator. He held on the rails and closed his eyes trying not to look around. He answers the elevators questions and moves down to the main floor. 

When he got off the elevator he went up to Pepper who smiled at him. "Mr. Stark wants to see you." 

He places the clipboard down at her desk. "Did I do something wrong? Holy crap am I getting fired? Pepper!" 

"Calm down ok," Pepper says. "It's alright. He just wants to talk." 

"About?" Peter tries but Pepper shrugs. He huffs and walks back to the dreaded elevator. He waves bye to Pepper.

"Good luck!" Pepper calls as the elevator doors close. 

Peter backed against the wall and closed his eyes. 

Peter entered the floor and quickly walked out. He slowly approached Mr. Stark's office. Just as he was about to get ready to knock on the doors, they opened on their own. Peter stepped back a bit surprised. 

"I mean come on," Mr. Stark says from his desk. "The only things in this place that aren't electronic is the employees." He turns smiles at Peter. "I think." 

Peter stepped in and smirked. "Mr. Stark, you called for me."

Mr. Stark stands up and adjusts his suit jacket. He walked around his desk and sat down on the edge of it. "Take a seat." He points towards a chair.

Peter does just that. The two doors automatically shut. He jumps at the sound and then looked over to Mr. Stark who took off his yellow tinted glasses and placed them gently down on the desk. "How are you today Peter?"

Peter raised a brow. _Holy crap was he trying to lessen the blow? I'm getting fired! I should've known! Oh by the gods!_

"Good."

"Good," Mr. Stark says clearing his throat. 

Suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere. "Mr. Stark, would you like for me to make Mr. Parker comfortable?" 

Peter looked around. "I'm fine..."

"Um thanks, Jarvis but he's fine." 

The artificial intelligence speaks. "Alright. Goodbye." And then he was gone. 

Peter blinks up at Mr. Stark who stands up. "Peter I just want you to know I will never discriminate against you or fire you for anything minor so I just want to ask you something."

Peter nods. "Okay."

"Well don't get offended, please but um..." Mr. Stark starts to pace near his desk and to the windows. He stops and looks out the window and mumbles, "Are you pregnant?"

Peter couldn't hear him. "What? I can't hear you, Mr. Stark."

Tony clears his throat and raises his voice a little. "Are you pregnant?"

Peter laughs. "Did you say pregnant or--"

"Peter, are you pregnant?" Tony raises his voice, loud and clear. 

Peter laughed. Genuinely laughed. "I think I would know if I was pregnant, Mr. Stark." 

He felt himself ease down. But still, why would he think such a thing?

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. He turns to Peter and approaches him. "Your scent is different. It's overly sweet."

Peter blushes. "Well, it's probably the stress."

"According to JARVIS, you gained weight."

Peter's face went red. "Well thanks for weighing me!"

"Oh no no! I didn't mean to--"

"No it's cool, " Peter says. "But I'm not. TMI but I use condoms and birth control so." 

"Oh well," Tony says feeling utterly embarrassed. "I am so sorry Peter." 

Peter stands up. "It's alright Mr. Stark--" 

Suddenly the party came to his head. He had gotten drunk quickly like the lightweight he is and danced with this alpha named Trevor and they had sex. Oh, Gods and he came inside Peter. 

"Wait no," Peyer said to himself. 

Tony looked confused. "Hmm? Is there something wrong?" 

Peter ignores him unintentionally. "The lady said I was okay and I brought plan b." 

And then he remembered the rude lady at the pharmacy. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't be pregnant. Without thinking, he runs out of the office and quickly into the elevator. "Wait for Peter!" 

He quickly starts to text MJ. 

**I need your help!!**

Ugh,I was sleeping!

**I really need a ride to that pharma**

Ok, which one?

**The one we went to after the party.**

Alright. Where r u?

**Thanks. I'm at work.**

Bet I'm on my way. 

He ran out to the floor where his things were and took them and went down to the main floor. Pepper stands up the minute she sees him. "Peter are you okay?"

"I'm cool," Peter lies leaving out the doors. 

MJ arrived ten minutes later. He quickly got in and took in the fact she was still in her pajamas and her hair was in one big braid, sloppily down. "Okay now, what is this all about?" MJ asked as they began to drive.

Peter looks straight ahead. "I'm not sure yet." 

He digs through his bag and takes out his Plan B pills in a little blue container. MJ sneaks a peek. Peter notices a little lift in the label. "I thought Plan b supposed to be in a red container." 

"No way," Peter says. 

MJ leaned over, one hand on the wheel and opened her glove department and a pill bottle rolled out. "See look." 

Peter picked up her container and sure enough, it was plan b. Plan b in a _red_ container. He opened the red one and looked into it to see yellow oval shaped pills and then looked into his to see tiny white pills. He picked at the peel and peeled it around. 

His heart dropped. 

Under the fake label was another person's prescription. A prescription for a baby. A prescription to help a baby to gain nutrition. They stopped at a red light. "No..." 

MJ looked over at him and looked at the bottle. "Holy fuck. Are you pregnant?" 

"I can't be!" Peter's hands start to shake. "We have to get there fast." 

MJ nods and the minute the light was green she was on it. 

At the pharmacy, Peter quickly went in and asked the first employee, "I'm looking for an employee here."

"Alright, do you have a name?"

He didn't. "No, but--" 

"I'm sorry I can't help then--"

Peter shook his head and left the store. He was just about to go to MJ when someone yells out, "Hey you!" 

He looked over his shoulder to a blonde girl flicking a cigarette down. He walked over to her, hand squeezing the bottle. "Are you looking for Rhonda?"

"Rhonda?" 

"Yeah. An older woman, she always slut shames every omega, and she's a bitch." 

_Sounds about right_. "Um, do you have a picture of her?"

The blonde girl took out her phone and showed him a picture of a woman with big white hair and smile in the pharmacy uniform. The same woman who sold Peter the plan b pills. "Yeah, that's her. Where is she?"

"Damn kid," the girl says. "She got fired."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

The girl runs her fingers through her ears. "Oh well don't tell anyone I told you this but she was caught switching up prescriptions. Plan b pills mostly." 

His heart stopped. "Thank you," Peter says quickly walking off to the MJ's car. 

The blonde girl raises her hand. "You're welcome, kid." 

He got in the car and tried to calm down. He just had to go to the clinic first to see if it was one-hundred percent accurate. 

The clinic was packed due to it being the annual STD test day. They treated it like a damn holiday. He walked into the clinic with MJ.

"They're packed," Peter says with a sigh. 

MJ rolls her eyes. "You clearly need to hang around me more." MJ granted his hand and pushed people out of the way. Peter listened to the collective groans and protests. "Oh shut up!" She pushes a girl of the way and looks straight at the woman behind the desk. 

"Get in line!" The woman says.

"Um no," MJ says. "My friend here needs helps."

"And so does everybody else," the woman says. "Now get in line." 

"Yeah!" Said, one guy.

"Shut up!" MJ yells.

Peter tried his hand at it. "Ok I'm really sorry but I believe one of your employees made a mistake. "

The woman took out a paper. "Well then just fill out this complaint form." She placed a pen on it and slid it over to him. 

Peter felt his blood boil. _Did she not care?_

"No, I need help now." 

"You have to get in line." 

He takes a deep breath. "Please ma'am I think---"

"I'm sorry but--"

"Will you shut up!" Peter yells. The woman looks taken aback. "One of your idiotic employees made a mistake and I might be pregnant. I was told I wasn't but it seems like I am and not only that they told me I was disease free but can I believe that?"

The clinic went silent. The woman picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello, Dr. Greene? I need you down here fast." 


	10. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Greene confirms Peter's worse fear and Peter tries to get help with his issue. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domt be afraid to tell me how you feel about my writing and so on. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Yes this chapter is short but I really wanted to get this one out because some of this stuff actually exists in the western world minus the whole alpha/omega thing

Dr. Greene came into the clinic wearing a yellow button-up and get trousers. He was a bit chubby with a bushy red beard. The lady at the counter calls him over and they went behind a door to talk. Peter could see their silhouettes slightly move from behind the window of the door. He couldn't hear a word they were saying but he could tell it was a very depths conversation by the body language. MJ touches his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry okay," MJ says. Peter tries to calm down but to no avail. He was anxious and worried just looking at the door Just watching their shadow's interact. 

The door finally opened and the burly man walked over to Peter. "You're Mr. Parker, right?" 

Peter nods. "Um yes." His hands begin to fidget. 

"Well I'm the main doctor of this clinic," he introduces himself. "I would like for you to come with me." Peter reluctantly follows him pass the same door he watched him and lady speak. He looked back at MJ who raised her thumb to him wishing him luck. And boy did he need luck. 

They went into a clean little room with just a chair and other medical equipment. Dr. Greene went to a little sink and washed his hands. "So please I would like to know from you what happened." 

"I think no I _know_ one the nurses here made a mistake and I might be pregnant."

Dr. Greene used his elbow to turn the water off and dried his hands carefully. "Well let's see and hope we get the results you need. Now I'll just need to do a urine test and a blood test." 

"How do I know this time it'll be accurate?" Peter asks suspiciously.

The man sighs. "I understand you're upset but I assure you, dear, this time it'll be different." 

Peter narrowed his eyes and sat up. "You better be right."

Peter was given a urine cup and told to of course pee in it. Once he finished he screwed the top on and washed his hands. He wrapped a paper towel around the warm container and gave it to a nurse. 

He was then sat down in the same room and Dr. Green wiped over his vein with a little medical wet napkin. "Now squeeze your fist so I can find your vein." Peter does just that. The man's fat fingers poke at his arm until they find a vein. He keeps his finger there and took a needle that was sitting there. "Take ade--"

"Just please do it already," Peter says. The doctor quickly inserts the needle. Peter hissed as blood went quickly from the vein. He quickly took the needle out of Peter's arm and quickly placed a bandaid on it. He took a tiny capsule of his blood and threw the needle part in a biohazard box.

After that Peter just says in the room and waited. He looked around at the walls, reading the terribly corny posters. One poster was about getting tested with a girl smiling at him with her hands on hips. It was painfully corny. 

He stood up and walked around the room. He touched his stomach and looked down. He hoped this wasn't real. He hoped he wasn't pregnant and he didn't have a disease but oddly mostly that he wasn't pregnant. He had his whole life ahead of him and a kid would ruin it for him. 

A nurse came into the room and so did Dr. Greene holding a tablet. "Please take a seat, Mr. Parker." 

To put matters short, Peter was told and showed he didn't have any form of sexually transmitted diseases. He was happy in that department but then Dr. Greene began to talk about his potential pregnancy. 

"Well, Mr. Parker after doing the urine test and blood test I've determined you're pregnant and about one week in." 

Peter went silent and sat up. "You're wrong. You guys are wrong right?" 

"I made sure to run the tests three times," the man says. "I'm sorry Mr. Parker I know this information might hurt but I do have resources for you."

Peter watched as Dr. Greene opened up a site for a clinic downtown. "What is this for?" 

"You just go to them and tell them your situation and they'll be able to help you." 

"And if I wanted a.. you know?" 

Dr. Greene knew. "Yes."

Perhaps it wasn't the end of the world. 

Peter got in the car with MJ and instantly she cried. They sat there quietly beside Peter who was crying. MJ didn't speak at all. She didn't make a witty remark. She didn't try to make a joke from out of the situation. She was just silent and let him cry. It was all he wanted. He just needed to cry. 

After cleaning his face and blowing his nose he set up an emergency appointment with the clinic. The clinic already had a call from Dr. Greene and would quickly take him in as soon as possible. He decided he had enough for the day and decided to set it for the next day. 

As MJ drove to his house, Peter looked over to MJ. "I shouldn't have gone." 

"What?" MJ asks. "To the clinic?" 

"No the party," Peter says. "I could've just stayed home. I could've just turned my phone off." 

MJ sighs. "Peter it's more my fault. I was the one who dragged you the party." 

"No, I should've said no," Peter says. "I should've never even danced with that guy. I mean maybe if I wasn't you know, flirtatious this wouldn't have happened." 

MJ touched his hand. "We'll get through this together." 

When Peter was dropped off he waved goodbye to MJ who blew him a kiss. He caught it and went into the building. He opened to door to his neighbors talking loudly and laughing and just carrying on with their lives. They probably couldn't even sense Peter's utter despair as he traveled up the strains to the second floor. He opened the door to Aunt May in the kitchen washing dishes and Uncle Ben on his laptop. 

They looked up at him and saw his face. "Peter are you okay?" Uncle Ben asks. 

Peter doesn't speak. He just quickly exits to his own room. He wanted to tell them so badly but what would they think? How would they react? How could tell them he was pregnant and not only that he was going to terminate it? How could he? 

He didn't eat or shower that night. He just stripped out of his clothes and into one big shirt. He got into bed and ignore his professor's emails and text messages. He couldn't sleep as the thought of something growing in him plagued his thoughts. He couldn't sleep knowing this would hurt his future. 

He woke up the next day and threw on some sweat pants and a hoodie. He quickly left the room and snuck out his apartment like some teenager ready to go to some late night. But he wasn't going to a late night party. He was an eighteen-year-old going to his early appointment at a clinic.

He finally put together why everybody was being so nice to him. Why so many alphas wanted to care for him. He didn't have the alpha's scent on him or even a marking but then again it was just sex, nothing more. There was no bond just want for physical touch and drunken sex. He got on the subway and sat in his usual spot, his hand over his stomach gently pressing on it trying to see if he could feel the developing thing inside of his body. When his train came he quickly got on and took a seat next to a man who began a conversation with him offering him some candy. Peter graciously declined and got off at his stop. 

He walked out of the subway and walked onto the streets. He pulled his hoodie on and went down the main street to the clinic. 

Once in the clinic, he went up to the front desk. "Um hello?" He said nervously. 

A male nurse looked up at him. "Yes?" 

"I have an eight am appointment today. I'm Peter Parker."

The nurse looked at his computer and typed in some information. "Yup. Dr. Strange will be with you shortly."

Peter nods and sits down next to a girl who was in distress, she was probably only fourteen. She looked over to him and then to the older man next to her who had his head in his hands in complete distress. 

"Mr. Parker?" Peter looked up to see a nurse in the doorway leading into more of the clinic. 

Peter stood up. "Right here." _That was quick_ , he thought. 

The nurse gestured for him to follow her and they walked down the hall to a little room. It was the usual. He had to answer some questions, write down how he felt mentally and physically, why he wanted to go through with this. . . And so on. The nurse approved and left him alone in the room. He felt his stomach twist and sink as he waited. 

The feelings of dread festered inside of his body. He wanted to just speed up this process. He knew he had to go through with this but still, it hurts to think he had to do this. But it would've been worth it. Terribly painful mentally but in the end, it would be worth it. Besides he didn't have the resources to care for a baby. 

The door opened and standing before him was Dr. Strange. He stands up. "Hello, Mr. Strange."

"It's Doctor," the man says with a smile.

Peter nervously says, "Mister Doctor."

Dr. Strange smirked. "It's alright." He says. He closes the door. "Take a seat, Mr. Parker." 

"No I'm tired of sitting," he says. "Just please tell me." 

Dr. Strange nodded. "Now Peter I've looked at your files and I've determined you're capable of going through with the operation."

Peter felt as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. 

"Now all I need is the signature from your alpha to go through with it." 

Peter was taken aback.

_Why would they need his alpha, someone he doesn't have, to sign a paper for what he does to his body?_

"Um I don't have an alpha," he says. 

Dr. Strange just smiled. "Oh well then do you have alpha relatives?" 

"Yes," he says. 

"By law, I can't go through with this without an alpha signing for it," he explains. 

"But this is my decision," Peter says completely upset by the situation. He knew his father wouldn't approve and he couldn't drag Uncle Ben into this.

 _Uncle Ben_ , he thought. _What would he think of me?_

"I'm sorry but when you get an alpha relative to sign for you I can perform the operation but you have limited time."

"How limited?" Peter asks. 

"Twenty four weeks." 

He knew for a fact he would have to carry his game full term. His father defiantly wouldn't help him, he could hear his father telling him he was a shame and should just become a regular old Omega. And poor Uncle Ben, he would've signed the papers if it made Peter happy but he would've hurt him dearly. He didn't want to put Uncle Ben in such a vulnerable position like he was.

Peter took in what Dr. Strange was saying and left the room. He signed release papers and left the clinic. He wanted to go home and cry but he was out of tears. He was stuck.


	11. Mistakes Can't Be Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to fix his "mistake" but sadly he finds himself stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comment what you think...and please PLEASE actually read it before you comment

Peter walked back to the subway with his hoodie overhead and took a seat on a bench. He pulled the drawstrings tight and covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. This is the type of things that happen in the movies. This shouldn’t be happening to him. To him of all people. He wanted to just reverse time and never have sex with that random guy, never find that room, never got drunk and danced with him in the first place, he wished he didn’t enter that disgusting frat house, he wished he didn’t get in MJ's car, he wished he never even thought about going out. He could’ve just stayed in. He could’ve just slept. He could’ve lied and said he was sick. He was sick. He was sick of himself for even being so stupid. His mother would’ve called him a disgrace or even worse make sure everyone knew about his cursed pregnancy and make him stay home and train him to be a “good omega" to his unwanted child.   
Then he thought about the organism growing in him. It will soon turn into a fetus and from that a baby. He would have to give birth to it. He would be in extreme pain. He just sits there and thought about the agonizing pain he would feel. He knew of stories of omegas being in so much pain during birth some passed out and the longest labor was almost twenty-four hours long and the baby was only five pounds. He felt his stomach drop. But that didn’t really scare him, no the pain would go away. But what really scared him was the fact he would bring a child into this world and bring shame to his family because he didn’t have an alpha and any respectable family would kick him out so bye bye Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He would be all alone with a child he didn’t want. He knew he wouldn’t love the baby. Most omegas would already feel a connection at Peter’s stage. He didn’t feel a connection. He didn’t love what was growing in him and doubted he ever will. He hated himself for thinking that. He was a monster.   
  
“Hey!” Peter blinked. “Hey, kid!” He looks up to see an older man looking down at him.   
“Huh?”   
“Hey kid,” the man says once more. “Is that your train?” He pointed to the train behind him. Peter looked at the number and quickly shot up.   
“Oh yes,” he said. “Thank you.”   
The man looks at him concerned. “Are you okay?”   
Peter just walks past him and jumps on to the train but then the terrible thought of jumping in front of it made him sick, not because he wanted to harm himself but because he wanted to get rid of it.   
He, of course, was offered a seat and sat there quietly listening to the others around him. A man was yelling about some game with this other guy, a woman was trying to get her son to sit down, a girl was talking to her friend about some guy, some crazy guy was talking to the empty seat next to him, and there he was silent in his own fears.   
When the train came to stop he didn’t want to go home so he just sat there. He just looked out the window and watched as people came in and came out. The train moved once more. He rode to multiple stops before it became too dark. He got off finally and took a bus home. He walked from a grocery store to his apartment building. He went inside and slowly walked upstairs to the apartment. He reached for the doorknob only for the door to be swung wide open.   
Aunt May hugged him tightly. She vigorously kissed his cheeks and pulled back to take a look at him with tears in her eyes. “I was worried sick about you Peter!” Before he can speak she pulls him inside. The door slams behind him and Uncle Ben approach him.

“Where were you?” Uncle Ben asked. “It's dark out and we were worried sick.” It was his turn to hug Peter but the minute he touched Peter all Peter could think was, I'm a disappointment. He couldn't help but cry.

“Oh Peter,” Aunt May says petting his head and holding him close as Uncle Ben does the same.

“I'm sorry,” he sobs. He was sorry was worrying them, sorry for getting pregnant, sorry for bringing them potential shame, sorry for not being able to tell them, sorry for hurting Aunt May's feeling, sorry for his words...he was sorry. He was so very sorry for it all.

“Oh baby I forgot all about that,” Aunt May says. “I know you really didn't mean it. I know you were just stressed. I'm just happy to see you alright.”

He wasn't alright and he doubted he ever will be. “I want to stay home tomorrow.” He sniffles and looks up at Uncle Ben.

“Of course,” he says. He looks to Aunt May who nods agreeing. 

Peter took a shower and cried some more. He felt utterly pathetic, in the shower crying. He got out and looked into the mirror. He didn't mean to but he just caught a glimpse of his face. He had gained weight. Under his eyes were rimmed red and his eyes slight pink from crying and shampoo. He looked down at his bare stomach and pressed his hand a little lower where it was growing in him. He looked back up at the medicine cabinet and opened it. He read about an omega who literally overdosed on sleeping pills only to expel the fetus inside of his body. Peter reached for Aunt May's pills and then thought about how that same omega was put in a psych ward. He pulled his hand away and closed the medicine cabinet. He averted his eyes from his own pitiful reflection and slowly dressed.

He walked out to see Uncle Ben and Aunt May standing over the sink. Aunt May washed the dish and he dried it off. Peter came up to them and stood next to Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben hands him a dried plate and Peter puts it away neatly. Aunt May did the washing, Uncle Ben the drying, and Peter put the dishes away. He wanted it to remain a peaceful silence with the TV playing some really bad sitcom with a laugh track, the water from the faucet running and hitting the second basin, the sound of Aunt May vigorously scrubbing at dirty dishes, and the towel squeaking against wet dishes as Uncle Ben dried them off. He wanted it to remain silent. He didn't want to tell them about his day and his hardships, that will surely come to light without him even trying. He didn't want them asking him why was he so upset. He just wanted this silence. He craved it especially since his mind was loud.

They finished the dishes and sat down to watch TV. Aunt May pulled Peter close and kissed his head. He wished his own mother was this loving but she wasn't. His mother would've yelled at him for coming in so late and make him go to his room and his father, unlike Uncle Ben, would come into his room to yell at him and all they would say was, “You need to be a proper omega” and “a good omega wouldn't do this and that” and “you're a disappointment” and “that child will be a bastard.”

He allowed Aunt May to pull him close and closed his eyes in her embrace.

  


Tony walked around his living room eating cereal late at night listening to JARVIS tell him about his schedule for the next day which would be in two hours exactly.

“Sir,” Jarvis says.

“Yep,” Tony says shoving a new scoop of cereal in his mouth.

“Would you like to check in on Peter Parker?”

Tony settled the bowl onto a glass table. “Um sure.”

JARVIS pulled up a screen from the floor. A picture of Peter showed up, smiling with a blue background behind him. His employee ID. “He almost used his employee discount at a clinic recently.”

“Oh,” Tomy says not thinking much about it.

“It was for an abortion.”

Tony narrows his eyes. He didn't want to know that. He didn't disagree with it, after all, it was Peter's body but he was upset that it was so easy to access such a file. Did privacy even exist?

“How did you know that?” Tony asked.

“Well sir it wasn't that hard,” says JARVIS. “In fact sir I can just say I need to look him up for let's say a background check and there you go.”

Tony huffed and sat down. “Damn what's privacy?”

“According to Webster--”

“That's not what I meant,” Tony says picking the bowl back up and drinking the milk. He wiped his mouth and placed the bowl down. His robot DUM-ee quickly came to him and took the bowl. He watched as the robot went off into the kitchen. “I just hope he's okay,” Tony says to no one but himself. “Hey JARVIS get FRIDAY to call Ms. Potts.”

“Right away Mr. Stark,” JARVIS says.

Tony waited as Jarvis connected to FRIDAY.

He heard ringing and then Pepper speak.

“Mr. Stark it's literally ten o'clock at night,” Pepper says slightly irritated. “This better be good.”

“Well, I need you to call Main Street clinic and get them to erase Peter's files.”

“What strategy would you like me to use?” Pepper asks. “Threatening to sue or offering them money.”

“Sue,” Tony said. “I like to see them get all anxious.”

Pepper laughs. “Done.” She hangs up and Tony knew she was reliable.


	12. "It"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just cant do long ass chapters honestly and I've gotten to 2,007 words. 
> 
> That's all folks just remember to comment your opinion and leave kudos if you like it

It was floating. It was in this fluid of some sac just floating around and that was all Peter could think about. This thing was living off of him like some parasite just floating around in his body. When he ate it ate, when he took a sip of water so did it, when he slept it probably slept too. It was living off of him. He just wanted it out.

Peter woke up in a cold sweat and he really had to pee. He stepped out of bed and slipped on his slippers. He walked out his room to see Aunt May in the living room. The TV was still on playing some old movie from the seventies where the guy swings guns and the girl smokes cigarettes and seduces men, she was wrapped in a pink blanket, fast asleep. Peter walked over to her and took her glasses off her face and placed them on the coffee table. He unclipped her hair pin, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes and placed it near her glasses. He crept around the couch and into the bathroom.

He quickly pulled down his underwear legs shaking from the urge to go and of course he released himself.

He thought of provoking his body to expel it. He thought of drinking so much alcohol he'd pass out. He thought of fall down the stairs of the tallest building. He thought of swallowing all the pills in a pharmacy to expel it. He found hinself crying silently at the thoughts. He was willing to hurt himself to have his life back. But it was probably too late. Everyone probably already scented it on him. No wonder they were so nice. He was nothing but an omega for them to dote on and that was all. They didn't respect him. They just wanted to baby him. To coddle him like a toddler and coo at him for doing what omegas do best: breed. But perhaps it was their nature, their nature to care for those weaker than them.

He flushed the toilet and pulled his underwear up. He let his oversized shirt over his upper thighs and went over to the sink. He kept his head down to restrain from looking in the mirror. He couldn't bare his own reflection. He turned the water off and left the bathroom.

Peter walked past Aunt May who was now snoring more loudly and into his bedroom. He quietly closed the door and sat at his desk where he turned the lamp on, dimming it slightly. He opened his laptop and typed in his passcode. He watched as him, Ned, and MJ came up on the screen smiling at him, Ned and MJ in their graduation gowns and caps but Peter was in a Star Wars shirt and black jeans, but he wore his own graduation cap from when he graduated a year in a half earlier than them. He remembered after that picture how Ned invited them over to his place and how they drunk almost most of his father's liquor cabinet. How they danced to old records with his grandma who was the epitome of the cool grandma. Peter knew the song Love Is Strange word for word and not just the one part people tend to only remember from Dirty Dancing, but he did love to run around with MJ and call to her, “Oh Mary Jane how do you call your lover boy!”

And watched MJ pop out and call back. “Oh lover boy!”

He would hit his hand on the wall and call back passionately. “And if he still doesn't answer!”

MJ flips her boa over her shoulder and calls back, “Come here lover boy!”

“And if he still doesn't answer?” He sings once more.

MJ walked over to him slow and seductive. “I simply say,” she starts touching his boa. “Baby. Oh baby.” She leans closer and taps his nose. “You're the one!” Peter and her fling their heads back and laugh.

He smiled at the memories and of MJ in a boa singing sultry yet playfully, Ned making guitar sounds, the booze smell strong in the air and clinging to their bodies, him in a boa as well and playfully flirting with his best friends until they laughed. He lost his smile knowing that once it gave came out he would be trapped to it.

He opens his browser and clicks on a saved tab to get to his emails. He opens it and logs into his email. Several from companies he didn't care about, one from a subscription service, two from his P.R professor and one from Anthony Stark. He was sure the last one was an automatic one created by a robot but he still opened it.

Anthony Stark

To Me

Mr. Parker,

I am very sorry for not telling you before hand and that will never happen again. Pepper and I made sure that your work environment will be up to par for your condition. I already have Ms. Potts adjusting your work schedule and daily tasks. If you have any questions or special request please contact me or Ms. Potts.

All the best,

Tony Stark

Peter wanted to believe this was some robot but no it was Anthony Stark himself. It was Tony Stark telling him he would help adjust his company for him to make him comfortable in his “condition”. Yes it was a terrible and disgusting condition. 

Peter fell asleep at his desk watching videos to distract himself from his own mind. He woke up with drool dried at the corner of his mouth and eyes heavy from dried tears. He rubbed at his eyelids until his eyelashes came apart so he could look into his room. He sniffed and looked down at his stomach that hadn't rounded out yet but he notice his once flat stomach had what seemed to be “baby fat” around it. He bet he had a muffin top, not as prominent but still a muffin top nonetheless. He felt gross just looking at his stomach. He quickly got up and grabbed sweatpants off the floor and pulled them on. At least these fit.

He walked out barefoot to Uncle Ben sipping coffee, Aunt May walking in with breakfast from McDonald's, and the TV playing the news. He walked over to Uncle Ben who already made him a sugary and creamy cup of coffee. He graciously took it and gingerly sipped at the hot liquid. He tried not to think of the hot drink burnings it.

“I swear Peter you smell different,” Uncle Ben said confused. Peter didn't know why Uncle Ben and Aunt May didn't pick up on it as quick as others but it was probably because they never had children themselves. Aunt May never smelt of pregnancy and those brief moments she almost did it was quickly cut off by the scent of heartache. 

Peter nervously added more sugar. “I'm just tired.” And he wasn't really lying.

“Well that will definitely wake you up,” Uncle Ben says.

“Now who wants some mcmuffins?” Aunt May asks taking the food out of the bag. Peter walked over to her holding his cup. She handed him his and ruffled his hair. Peter sat in his usual spot and placed his cup on the coffee table and unwrapped his mcmuffin. He took in the smell and it didn't like the smell. He felt his stomach churn but he forced himself to take a bite, chew, and swallow. It wanted to push it up and put of his body but Peter kept it down. It was obvious it probably hated eggs.

Peter found himself forcing the last bit in his mouth as his eyes glazed over in pain from having to force himself to eat. Aunt May looked at him concerned and touched his hand. “Are you okay Petey?”

“I'm just a little tired,” he said in almost a whisper tasting the dry eggs on his throat threatening to come up. He swallows. It would have deal with it.

“Maybe you should take a nap,” Aunt May says rather concerned.

Peter shook his head. “No I've slept a lot lately.” He sat up and sipped his coffee. “I'm okay.” No I'm not.

Aunt May reluctantly moves away. Her and Uncle Ben make eye contact as secretly as they could and of course Peter noticed but he pretended he didn't.

They ended up watching Peter's favorite show, How I Met Your Mother and as usual Aunt May was so intrigued as to how a gay omega can play a straight as so well when she watched Barney.

“Isn't he an alpha,” Uncle Ben says looking to Peter.

Peter shrugged. “I don't track Neil Patrick Harris’ life.”

“I mean you are on three name bases,” Aunt May said playfully.

Peter smiled enjoying this moment. They just sat there watching the group get into things and then they watched Friends a show Aunt May loves but Uncle Ben and Peter saw the show as annoying. They hated all the friends especially Ross. Ross is a dick. But he still sat there watching the only character he can tolerate Phoebe do something less than intelligent and scaring her friends.

This was good. He wasn't thinking about anything nor was he constantly chasing the thought of it. He just sat there in between Uncle Ben and Aunt May laughing at old sitcoms. Peter laughed at Uncle Ben's snarky comments at every character Aunt May liked and Aunt May telling him to stop but laughing alongside him. It was out of his head for now.

But then they watched the episode Rachel gave birth and as much as he wanted to laugh at Ross walking in on her breast feeding he felt his heart leap and his eyes stayed on either Rachel or the newborn in her arms suckling at her. It crept back in his mind as if it didn't just live in his growing womb. He sunk into the sofa and tried to get comfortable but he found himself sneaking little touches at his stomach.

  


Tony sat in the back of his limo while his chauffeur Happy Hogan drove him to work. He began to talk to Happy about his day and Happy's. He laughed at Happy's bad jokes just to keep the man well…happy. He lifted his wrist and looked at his watch and slid through news and messages for him. He stops at one that says, Peter Parker. He taps it and it projects from his watch.

Peter B. Parker

To me

Thank you Mr. Stark. I've decided to stay in for today and I will be in for work tomorrow if that's possible.

Peter B. Parker

  


He found himself smiling at the message. He starred the message and slid over to Pepper's message, which was her basically saying she threatened to sue and Dr. Stephen Strange called Tony a leech but in a professional way but still he erased Peter's information. He replied to her thanking her and making a little joke.

He arrived at the building and thanked Happy before stepping out and walking into the building. Pepper was in a private phone call and even when she noticed Tony she just smiled. She didn't care and that was their relationship.

Tony leaned against her desk and smiled down at her. “So Ms. Potts have you spoke to your teacups lately?”

Pepper glared at him and hung up on her phone call and smirked. “Ha ha very funny.”

“Thanks it comes naturally,” Tony said a bit snarky to Pepper who threw his files at him. “Hey!” He tried to sound offended but ended up laughing.

“You asshole,” she said with a huge smile. She stood up and smoothed her black pencil skirt and and walked around the desk, her black heels clicks against the ground. “Now let's go through the day before you try to throw me off guard.” He followed behind her watching her blonde ponytail swing. They entered the elevator. Pepper looked over to him. “Heights.”

“What?” It was so random.

“Peter is afraid of heights,” Pepper says. “It's so obvious really. He literally closes his eyes and I think I caught him on the camera's praying. Just something you might need to know.” The elevator stops with a ding and the two metal doors opened to his floor.


	13. Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to change physically, emotionally, and financially for Peter and mostly because of his pregnancy but some of it has him questioning others. 
> 
> Peter being a giddy little kid ready to meet his idol and Tony being a curious kid when it come to an unborn fetus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the pregnancy is fast but I make sure you guys know weeks passed and it's not just about him being pregant. I will start to slow it down.
> 
> As always dont forget to comment it really helps

Weeks passed; Peter stayed home on multiple occasions only to wallow in his bedroom, cry himself to sleep, trying not to think about it, and doing work for classes. Aunt May started to like Mr. Stark for letting Peter stay home and boy did she enjoy having her little Peter home with her. Other times he would go into work and be put on desk duties, have two thirty minute breaks, and told by Pepper to go home early but when his paychecks came in, despite the short hours he worked, he was paid 900 each paycheck plus some change. He was without a doubt grateful yet he was also annoyed because he knew this was only because he had it growing in his body not because he was a hard worker.

So weeks passed. He helped Aunt May and Uncle Ben pay their bills much to them objecting but hey the wifi is on, he went to classes only to have his alpha classmates help him with carrying heavy objects and checking up on him, he came to work to do basically nothing and hope people will leave him alone so he can eat his one hundredth peanut butter bar in peace, and come home to cry.

Peter was in the late stages of his first trimester when he woke up and saw his stomach was rounding out slightly. He almost panicked but had to keep quiet since Uncle Ben and Aunt May were still asleep. He decided to buy bigger shirts and pants to hide it but he still knew it was still there.

He found himself avoiding touches from Aunt May and Uncle Ben near his torso. He would only hug them for ten seconds exactly and pull away, he would slouch to hide the bump it made, he made sure he didn't lift his shirt around them and tried not to touch his stomach so much. Once Aunt May caught him rubbing his stomach and thought he had a stomach ache and got him some constipation medicine. That was all but it was so close Peter almost panicked. He just took the medicine and hide it away.

Peter still went on the subway but he also found himself taking hour-long bus rides just so he could sit down longer than usual. He would walk in and right away Pepper would hand him his work but today it was different. He walked in like every other day and approached her desk. She didn't keep typing away when she said, “Mr. Stark wants to see you.”

Peter blinked in surprise. “Why?” This was it! He was getting fired all because of it. It was ruining his life and this was the final straw. Mr. Stark was tired of paying him more than needed. He got tired of a weak little omega prancing about his building. Oh, God!

“Something about a meeting coming up,” she said grabbing a file and handing it to him. Peter looked over it and closed it. “Don't just stand there go to him.”

Peter quickly made his way to the elevator. Just as he was about to leave Pepper called to him. “Hey, Peter!”

“Huh?”

“Don't stress yourself out.” The elevator doors closed.

Peter walked on Tony's floor taking in the random scents that his condition made him sensitive too. He walked down the hall and tried to fight the urge to go straight to the vending machine especially since they just stocked up on peanut M&Ms. He was literally telling himself to not look and almost walked into someone. He apologized and went quickly to Mr. Stark's office.

As he approached he heard music coming from Mr. Stark's office. He slowly opened the doors to see Mr. Stark, Tony Stark, dancing to music. He was surprised to see him singing along to Queen and dancing along to it. Peter smirked and covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Tony did a spin with his eyes closed feeling the music. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Peter who was trying to hide his smile. Tony quickly stood up straight. “Um hi.”

Peter moved his hand and smiled politely. “Hi.”

Tony nervously went to his desk and sat down, the music still playing. “Uh yeah. JARVIS please turn it off.”

The music cut off midway. “Sir are you sure?” The artificial intelligence asked.

“I'm pretty sure Jarvis,” Tony said, his face getting a little red.

Peter took a seat across from Tony on the other side of his large desk. Tony cleared his throat as JARVIS officially turned the music off.

“So Peter,” Tony said nervously adjusting the jacket of his suit. “Tomorrow I have a meeting with Sergeant Margaret Carter--”

“As in the Sergent Margaret Peggy Carter?” Peter asked excitedly. Peggy Carter was one of his icons. An omega female who beat all odds and joined the army. Oh, gods!

Tony noted how cute it was seeing Peter all happy and excited to meet his idol. He cleared his throat trying to sound professional. “So I will need you there to you know, do what you do. Take notes and all that.” He says.

Peter's legs jumped up and down like a little child who was so excited they couldn't wait. “Yeah, I can totally do it. Totally.”

Tony finds himself smiling at the cute omega not just because Peter is cute but because Peter was clearly such a fanboy it was awfully endearing.

Then his sweet scent hit Tony. He found himself looking down at Peter's stomach. Most alphas could sense when omega is starting to show. Peter doesn't notice him staring until he himself looked down at his stomach. “Oh.” Peter found himself trying to hide his stomach without being obvious about it. “So will that be all?” Peter asked now a bit more like his regular self now.

Tony felt guilty for looking and cleared his throat trying to break the tension. “Yep, that will be all.”

Peter stood up and grabbed his files about to leave. He didn't know what came over him but he paused and looked up at Tony and asked, “Do you want to see?”

Tony looked taken aback. “See? See what?”

“You know…” Peter pointed to his small bump hidden under his button up and an oversized sweater.

Tony didn't want to seem like an excited toddler over something you might see every day but he couldn't help it. He smiled and nodded. Peter found himself actually smiling back. He placed the file down and walked around the desk to Tony. He lifted his sweater up a little and his shirt. Tony noticed the slight bump and reached to touch it. He stopped to ask Peter who nodded telling him to go ahead. Tony's cold hand touched his warm skin and Peter hand to refrain from shivering. He didn't like the bump that had formed that proved it was there but he couldn't get over how gently Tony was as if he could communicate to it just by touch.

“Did you name it yet?” Tony asked so low it was almost to just it.

Peter shook head. “No.” What was the point really? It wouldn't love him and he wouldn't love it and that was the sad facts to him.

“Well, I have a lost of names for robots you can borrow.” Peter laughed at that remark. Tony smirked before moving his hand. “That was nice. Thank you.”

Peter covered his stomach again and grabbed his file. “Your welcome.” He left the room feeling his heart beat faster.

Peter was beyond excited as he entered the elevator. He was going to meet his idol! He stood there feeling anxious and happy at the same time he suddenly remembered what just happened. He let someone touch him. He let Mr. Tony Stark touch his stomach. And not just his stomach but his pregnant stomach.

Peter placed his hand on his stomach over the spot where Tony touched. He doesn't know why he let him touch his stomach but it was just an impulse he guessed. Tony was all too happy to do it and by the gods, Peter wanted to press his hand closer. He felt his body relax under his touch and his mind wasn't racing as it always did. For a moment he didn't think about it even though it was the only reason he received such a touch. 


	14. The "condition"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is excited to meet his idol Peggy Carter but this might be ruined by his own anxiety over his "condition".  
> Uncle Ben is starting to become suspicious and Aunt May too.  
> Tony almost crosses the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to ccomment your thoughts and opinions  
> And please check out my favorite user here @TableTopGamer they have great original work

One can't describe the amount of excitement Peter had going through him as he left work that day. He couldn't wait to go home and look up more information about Sergeant Margaret Carter to have more question to ask her but then he felt weird for even thinking about doing that. He didn't want to scare her off. _But she's a badass_ , Peter thought. _She can literally drop kick me!_ And honestly, Peter would enjoy it. 

When he got on the train that afternoon he sat next to a little girl. She kicked her legs out and kicked them from side to side hitting Peter on occasions. Peter moved his legs but she managed to keep kicking him. He tried to get comfortable but then she got too excited and kicked him again. "Ow." Peter let out. 

The girl's guardian looked at Peter and then to the little girl's recklessly swinging little feet. The guardian grabbed her legs and pulled the little girl close. Peter wasn't trying to listen but he overheard the guardian tell the little girl, "He has a baby in him you can't do that."

The little girl sounded guilty as she said, "Oh sorry" to no one but her guardian.

Peter was happy she said sorry to her guardian and not to him because he could feel his body shaking. He was having the best day of his life and just like that, the mention of a baby cut that off quickly. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to calm himself down, inhaling through his nose and out his nose trying to breathe but he still thought about the thing in his body, the thing living off of him, and how it was destroying his life. 

He quickly got off the train trying not to make eye contact. He brushed against people and almost ran to the apartment building but he kept his composure. He held his bag closer and used it to cover his stomach. He lowered his head and tried not to cry. He entered the building and climbed up the stairs to his apartment. He stopped only three doors down and cleaned himself up as best as he could. He held his head up and walked to his apartment. He opened the door to just Uncle Ben sitting in the kitchen typing on his own laptop. 

"Where's Aunt May?" Peter asked taking his bag off and placing it near the couch. 

Uncle Ben keeps typing. "Last I heard she said she was going grocery shopping but it's gonna be mainly frozen food." Uncle Ben smirked

Peter smiled and sat next to him. He reached over and grabbed an apple in the fruit bowl. Uncle Ben stopped typing briefly and looked over to Peter looking a bit confused. "I swear you smell different Peter." 

Peter let out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah...well it's probably something else." 

"Are you sure?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Oh yeah--" Uncle Ben leaned in close to his neck and sniffed. Peter jumped back. "Uncle Ben!"

"I'm just saying you smell like...like a baby." 

Peter's heart stopped. _Oh no!_

He blinked and started to stutter. "Uh. I mean...I was on the...um... train so you know. Pregnant people are in there and so are babies." He turned away and but into his apple wide-eyed. Holy crap!

Uncle Ben shrugged and went back to typing. "Hmm. You know I don't miss the subway at all. You should let me drive you to work once in a while." 

"Oh, that's fine. Hey, I'm gonna get ready for my afternoon class and yeah," Peter said awkwardly getting up and shooting finger guns towards Uncle Ben who smiled at him before going back to his work. 

He closed the door of his bedroom behind himself and leaned against it trying to catch his breath. He quickly untucked his button up and lifted both his sweater and the button up to glare down at his stomach. "Why don't you just go away?" He asked it in a low whisper. He took his shirt and sweater off and went searching for a bigger shirt to wear to hide his taut stomach. He pulled his dresser draws out literally setting them on the floor to dig through them. He tossed the article of clothing over his head. Too small. Too short. Not big enough. Too bright so that will definitely draw attention to it! 

He groaned at the sight of piled up clothes. He kept going through. 

"Hey, Peter!" The door opened and Peter quickly turned around as fast as he could to try and hide his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his midsection. 

"Uncle Ben!" He screamed. 

Uncle Ben turned his head away and went flustered. "I'm sorry Peter." 

"Can you close the door?" Peter asked almost screaming, his face going red from embarrassment and guilt. Did he see it? 

"Ok okay." Uncle Ben repeated closing the door. "Sorry," he said from the other side of the door. "Just wanted to ask if you want to come with me to the store." 

Peter found a huge sweater he borrowed from Ned one time and never gave back. "Um, maybe next time." He called out. He went to the standing mirror and checked both his side profiles and front to see if it was hidden well and sure enough it was. He opened his room door. "Yeah, I wanna finish my work."

Uncle Ben slowly turns to see he was fully clothed. "Oh good," he said relieved. "Well just tell me what you want--" He looked over Peter's shoulder to see the clothes all over the floor and his dresser draws too. "Damn what happened in there kid?" 

Peter looked over his head. Without missing a beat he turned back around. "Yeah, my clothes are getting too small. I got a bit flustered." He was shocked at how easy he could lie. 

Uncle Ben seemed to believe it. "Well just make sure you clean that up before May comes back."

"Yeah," Peter said blocking more of his view. "Oh, and can you bring me back some peanut M&Ms." 

"You don't like peanut butter." 

"Well, I wanna give it another shot." 

Uncle Ben laughed and patted Peter's cheek before moving away. Peter closed the door and told himself to be safer if he didn't want this getting out.

As May walked up the stairs her phone started to ring. She placed her two grocery bags down on the top step and pulled her phone out of her purse. She noticed it was an unknown number but she answered. She always received calls from unknown numbers on a daily basis, it was just apart of her job. She answered the phone. "Hi, this is May Parker." 

"Oh, are you Peter's mom?" Asked a women's voice. 

"No I'm his aunt," she says. "Why?" 

"Well, I'm Pepper Potts from Stark Industries. Peter's coworker and Mr. Stark are rather busy and he would like to see how Peter is doing. He couldn't get in contact with Peter himself so we decided to call you since you're ok the emergency contact list." 

May raises a brow. "Oh well, why? Did Peter get hurt at work or?" 

"Oh no Mrs. Parker," Pepper says. She pauses and then says. "Mrs. Parker you know what it just turned out everything is okay."

May seemed a bit surprised. "Oh okay." 

"Well have a nice day," Ms. Potts said and then the line went dead. 

May raised a brow at the phone but then tucked her phone back in her purse. She picked her bags back up and went into the apartment. 

"Hey, Peter!" Peter came out of his bedroom. 

"Oh hi, Aunt May." He walked over to her to grab one bag.

He started to take the food out of the bag when May asked, "Where you sick at work?" 

Confused, Peter asks, "What?" 

May places her bag next to his and takes the food out as well. "Yeah. A Pepper Potts, beautiful voice, called and said your boss Tony Stark wanted to check on you. I mean that's so sweet and all but are you okay?"

Peter paused. "What else did they say?" 

"Nothing much," May says. "Gosh, Peter you look a bit pale." She reaches out to touch his forehead. Peter backed away and let out a nervous smile.

"I'm fine," he says but May could tell he was lying. She knew when Peter was lying but she kept that to her self. 

Peter went ahead and started putting the food away. May started to help him when her nose was impacted by a slightly more sweet scent. "Peter is that a new perfume?" 

Peter paused before he nods. "It's uh.."

"Smells like cotton candy." 

"Yeah yeah. Cotton candy." 

She noticed how Peter refused to look her in the eye. 

The next day Peter did the usual as he did every other day. He got on the train and avoided people trying to ask him about his dreadful condition. He got off the train quickly and almost ran out of the subway. He entered the building and glared at Pepper who was looking straight at him with a nervous smile. 

"Oh hi, Peter. Okay so about yesterday--"

Peter paused in front of her. He placed his hand on his hip and tilted his head. "Where's Mr.Stark?" 

Pepper made a cringing face. "Well he's in his office but--" 

"Good enough!" Peter went straight into the elevator. 

"Wait for Peter!" The elevator doors closed and as the shut Peter waved goodbye to Pepper. 

The minute the elevator doors opened Peter made a turn on his heels and marched towards Tony's office. He pushed the doors open anger rising in his being. "Um Mr. Stark don't you think you should--"

He paused when he saw her. He saw Sergeant Margaret "Peggy" Carter. She was sitting across from Tony, legs crossed in her military uniform. She stood up and gave Peter a smile. "You must be Peter." 

"Um uh yeah." Peter tried not to blush so hard but it was too late. His face was an alight shade of pink already. He felt his stomach flip with excitement as she approached him. She placed her hand out for a handshake and Peter took her hand. "I'm Peter. Oh, wait you know that? Ma'am, I mean sergeant I mean...yeah you're a sergeant. Unless you want me to call you ma'am cause I can totally do that. Okay, I'll shut up now." He realized he was shaking her hand way too much to a point both of their arms were shaking. "Sorry." He said letting her hand go. 

She just smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Now you told me he was smart but not this energetic Tony." 

"What can I say," Tony says looking directly at Peter. "He's something special."


	15. Sgt. Margaret Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is without a doubt excited and anxious just being around his idol but hes not sure if she'll respect him like he respects her considering his condition.  
> Tony feels guilty for almost ratting Peter out so he decides to make it up to him.

There she was. Right in front of him in all her glory. Sergeant Margaret "Peggy" Carter in ger official military uniform, her hair pulled back in a tight bun that showed off her incredible cheekbones, her lips red and in a bright smile, and her scent was not only sweet but bold usually a sign of a dominant person. Peter could die happy just being close to her close proximity.   
  
"Now aren't you a little short," Sergeant Carter said patting Peter's head and usually Peter would've freaked out about someone touching his hair but this was different. This was the queen herself, Sergeant Carter! He wanted to melt into a puddle.   
  
"I-I guess I get it from my mom," he said trying not to stutter. "She's an omega like me. So yeah..." Don't be awkward Peter!  
  
Sergeant Carter patted his shoulder. "I understand. Luckily for me, my mother was a bit taller than my father. But it suits you."   
  
Peter blushed.   
  
"Now I heard you graduate at a young age," Sergeant Carter says going back to her regular seat. She crossed her legs and picked up the cup on Mr. Stark's desk. She sips the liquid.   
  
Peter looked over to Tony who was surprisingly handling not being noticed rather well and then to Sergeant Carter. "Um yes. I was sixteen."   
  
"Impressive," she says. "We need more people like you in the world. Congratulations."  
  
She congratulated him. She, as in Sergeant Margaret "Peggy" Carter congratulated him! He was on cloud nine. He was on the highest cloud known to man. It was over! He decided right then and there he could die happily. Like he could literally go dig a grave at a graveyard for people who died happily, pick out his casket from happypeoplecaskets.com, place his casket in the grave and lie in it, and just die there. He could just die happily.   
  
Not only that she congratulated him for simply being him not for being pregnant like most people have done. He was certain she could sense his condition but she didn't address it. She saw him as just himself. Not some omega. Not some pregnant being. He was just himself to her.   
  
  
  
"Well now Tony," Sergeant Carter said. "About this meeting."  
  
Tony sat up. "Oh yes," he said. "It's only a matter of time before Fury decides to join us for one of these meetings."  
  
"He's a rather busy man," Sergeant Carter said. "Also a rather stubborn man. But what do you expect from alphas?" Sergeant Carter looked over to Peter who chuckled a little.   
  
Tony feigned being offended. "Wow, dude!"   
  
Sergeant Carter let out a little laugh. "Oh, Anthony! You don't count you're more of a submissive alpha."   
  
Peter tried to hide his little giggle. Tony playfully batted his eyes and laughed.   
  
"You're a menace Carter," Tony says.   
  
"As are you," she said. She lifted her arm and pulled her sleeve back to look at her watch. "Hmm, it seems we have ten minutes before the meeting starts up."  
  
Tony looks over to Peter who is still fixated on Sergeant Carter. "Peter," he says drawing the teenagers attention to him. "Why don't you help set up the refreshments?"   
  
As much as Peter wanted to stay and ask Sergeant Carter all the questions in the world he decided to just follow through. He tried to not so awkwardly say goodbye to Sergeant Carter and left out to the meeting room.   
  
It was rather empty with just small snacks like cookies, water in a pitcher with tiny cups nearby, and little chocolates. He neatly set the stuff up and threw away the plastic and labels. He refrained from trying to eat all the chocolates but he did sneak one.   
  
"So," Tony said coming through the doors. "This looks great." He took a seat in his usual chair and crossed his legs.   
  
Peter sure didn't forget what happened. Tony got Pepper to call his Aunt May about his personal business. He turned to Tony with his hands on his hips and glared at the older alpha who smiled at him. "Hey grumpy," Tomy said trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Peter walked closer to him. "Did you guys really have to call my aunt?"   
  
"I was worried about you," Tony confessed without missing a beat and as sweet as that was Peter still felt angry. "And now I realize what I did was wrong. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Yeah well no offense Mr. Stark," Peter started. "I would gladly appreciate if you didn't send anything to my uncle and aunt about my situation."   
  
"Damn now I feel like a dick," Tony exclaimed but he wasn't upset. "Well, I understand Mr. Parker. I'll make sure it never happens again."   
  
Peter squints his eyes as if trying to find a lie but when he saw nothing he sat down near Tony in his assigned seat. "Alright but you have to promise."   
  
Tony noticed how wide Peter's eyes went like a little child. He nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Good!"   
  
  
  
They waited until the doors at the opposite side of the large room opened and when they did Sergeant Carter herself stepped inside with others including the tall and brooding, one-eyed Nick Fury, Tony stood up adjusted his suit jacket before approaching Director Fury for a handshake. Fury just looked at his hand and glared. Tony smiles at him. "Still the same old Fury."   
  
"Some times I can just wring your neck Stark," Nick Fury said before taking Tony's hand and shaking it firmly, one hand over their enclosed hands to give home great shake before pulling away. He looked over to Peter who stood.   
  
"Hi Director Fury," Peter said. "I'm Peter, Peter Parker." He placed his hand out waiting for Director Fury to just touch it but instead, he just nods towards Peter and sits down. Peter lowers his arm and sat down.   
  
Tony wanted to tell Peter beforehand but He was too infatuated with his idol for Tony to even come out and say it, to warn him. Director Nicholas J. Fury was a traditionalist, he didn't believe in omegas in the workforce and the only reason he even slightly respected Sergeant Carter was that she could most likely have him fired. But he wasn't all that bad when he wasn't in what people called Fury mode. But Peter didn't need that warning, he just knew right off the bat when Director Fury refused his hand for a simple handshake. Peter tried not to look offended but Tony noticed how his eyes averted looking at Fury.   
  
Tony told himself to at least make it up to Peter.   
  
Sergeant Carter sat right next to Peter and Tony could see how bright the young omega became just being so close to his idol once again.   
  
_Maybe I'll just buy him everything Carter related,_ Tony thought.

After the meeting, Sergeant Carter stayed behind to talk to Tony for a bit alongside Director Fury. Peter, of course, stayed too. He was cleaning up the table and chairs when he heard Tony say, "Peter you don't have to do that." 

Peter looked up at him. "Oh, it's nothing." 

Fury scoffed. Peter glared at him and he seemed to have noticed by the way he looked offended but Peter didn't care. If you were going to be mean to him then he would do the exact same thing. 


	16. Infatuated By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally tells Tony about what is happening and Tony mightve become infatuated with Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment your thoughts and opinions

When Peter left work that d, ay happily. Sergeant Carter given him some advice and one piece of advice was to not let anyone put him in a box and then she looked down at his stomach and said, “Oh and Peter don't feel ashamed.” It was the first time she addressed his condition but she didn't mean it in any way that would offend him as most would. No instead she said it as if to tell him he's not a bad person forgetting himself in such a position but he still felt weak. No matter what Sergeant Carter said he still felt ashamed.

After he was all packed and ready to go he left for the eight o'clock train. Just as he was about to leave he heard Tony's voice, “Hey wait!” Peter turns around to see Tony, glasses on and holding a briefcase. He was ready to go home. “It's rather dark out. How are you getting home?”

Peter picked up his bag and slugged it over his shoulder. “I'm taking the subway.”

Tony raises a brow behind his red-tinted sunglasses. “Really? It's a dark out kid.”

Peter shrugged. He had made this type of commute many times before. “It's not that big of a deal.”

Tony approached him. “Well maybe if you weren't pregnant.”

“I'm okay,” Peter said with a little smirk.

Tony took his bag without a second thought. “Come on.” Tony locked his arms with Peter and began to walk.

“Um Mr. Stark,” Peter tried to get his attention but Tony lead him to the elevator. He pressed a button and when the voice came on he just told it to shut up and it obeyed, letting them go down to their destination. “I'll be okay. I've walked to the subway many times.” The metal walls gave way to glass and as usual, Peter looked down at his feet to avoid looking out.

Tony made a mental note to fix that, he didn't want Peter having a heartache while pregnant. “Just in case you didn't know Peter around here late at night muggers don't care if you're an omega nor do they care if you're pregnant.”

Peter huffed. “Alright.”

They reached the main floor and Pepper wasn't there but two security guards were. One of the security guards raises his hand at Tony. “Aye Mr. Stark!”

Tony raises his hand. “Hey, James!”

Peter gave the two men awkward smiles. Tony lead him out of the building. Outside waited for a nice black car. Peter had never seen such a nice car. He thought MJ had a great set of wheels. The driver side door opened and a burly man stepped out.

“Mr. Stark,” the man greeted walking around to open the back door.

“Happy,” Tony said. “Peter here will be riding with us.” He got in the car and scooted over.

“Alright. Fine by me.” Happy held the door open for Peter who seemed confused. “Well, are you getting in?”

Peter nodded and just got in. He sat planted his feet firmly on the floor of the car and wrapped buckled himself in. Tony leaned over and loosened the seatbelt. “You can hurt yourself like that.” Peter felt Tony's large fingers brush against his neck and he felt like he wanted him to keep his fingers there. He felt bad for wanting that but it was so hard not to. Peter held his breath.

“So where to kid?” Happy asked now in the driver seat.

Peter looked up a bit alarmed from being kicked out of his thoughts. “Oh um…”

“I mean unless you want to stay here,” Happy tried to joke but Peter didn't laugh at all he just seemed confused.

Tony chuckled at Peter's face. “Alright JARVIS.”

There was a beep and then a voice, “Hello Mr. Stark.”

Peter sat up alert and tried to look around for the voice but it was nowhere and everywhere.

“JARVIS where does Peter Parker live?” Tony asked.

 _No way this was real_ , Peter thought.

Then the voice said his full address. Peter's jaw dropped and he turned to Tony shocked. “Is that correct?” Tony asked.

“Um yeah,” Peter said. “Creepy but yeah.”

Tony shrugged. “Hey, it is in your employee account.”

Peter glared at him. “Okay, I'll give you that.”

Happy pulled away from the corner and on to the street.

 _Now what else could this thing do_ , Peter thought.

“So like does this thing, this Jarvis, does it know any other things most specifically about me?” Peter asked.

Tony paused remembering seeing Peter's medical report. “Not that I know of,” he lied.

“Well good because that would be way too creepy,” Peter said. Tony watched as Peter unconsciously moved his hand to the lower part of his abdomen. He didn't rub his stomach like most pregnant people would he just kept his hand there letting it stay there.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “So not to be invasive--”

Peter looked over to Tony and raised his brow and Tony realized this was probably because Peter already knew Tony could access any information he wanted about him. “Tread lightly.”

Tony smiled. “Well not to be offensive but the father?”

Peter went silent but he tried to seem calm but Tony could see the hand on his stomach was slightly shaking.

“I'm sorry,” Tony says. “That is none of my business.”

Peter blinked and shook his head. “I mean sooner or later someone will find out,” Peter said looking straight ahead at the seat in front of him. Tony watched as his hand was firmly planted to stop it from shaking. “Well, I met him at a party.”

“Oh,” Tony said sounding a bit discouraged for some reason that even he couldn't put his finger on. “Well is he a good guy?”

Peter turned to Tony with a little smile. “I never said I was with him.”

Tony went wide-eyed. “Oh.” He was surprised by how easy Peter could say that, especially with a smile. “Well, I'm assuming he's supportive.”

Tony sure wasn't prepared for Peter's laugh. It was high, light, and boisterous. “Mr. Stark welcome to the twenty-first century,” Peter said. “I bet know him.”

“Oh, Peter…”

“No don't pity me,” Peter said. “Hel,l I don't even know him at all. I was stupid enough to get drunk and have sex with this dude.”

Tony seemed surprised. Just by looking at the sweet Peter no one would've guessed this adorable boy would get so drunk he would sleep with a stranger. 

Peter shrugged and sat back. “Well you know it's my fault and now I'm stuck in this situation.”

Tony thought about the medical information he found and the way Peter called his pregnancy, a “situation” and he was “stuck” in it.

“I'm sure you'll be a good parent,” Tony said and Peter hits turned to him and Tony couldn't quite read his expression clearly but it seemed to be a mixture between disbelief, utter disdain, and sadness.

The car came to a stop in front of a tall apartment building. “Here we are,” Happy said.

Peter grabbed his bag. “Well thank you for the ride M.r Stark and Mr. Happy.”

Happy turned around and raised a brow at him. “It's Happy Hogan.”

“Thank you for the rid, Mr. Happy Hogan.”

Happy turned back around and blinked in disbelief.

Peter got out of the car waved goodbye after he closed the door. Tony raised his hand a little and watched as Peter buzzed himself into the building.

“He seems like a good kid,” Happy said.

Tony kept his eyes fixated on the building. “Yeah, he is.”

Peter entered his apartment and he wasn't prepared to see Aunt May under Uncle Ben, both of them on the floor, lips together ---no literally making out, and hands roaming.

Peter should be mature enough but this was like walking in on his parents. “You guys what the fuck!”

Uncle Ben looked up it took him and Aunt May a moment before they finally realized what was happening. “Oh my!” Aunt May pushed Uncle Ben off and sat up. “Oh my gosh, Peter.”

Peter made a face and shook his head. “Nasties,” he said walking to his room. “Just nasty.” He had that burned in his retina forever.

“Sorry,” Aunt May called to him.

Peter groaned and dropped his bag near his desk. “Good night nasties!”

Uncle Ben playfully gasped. “Peter!”

“Nasty!” Peter called back to him playfully.

Peter shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on his bed. He sat down and pulled his shoes off and then his socks thinking of the day. For the first time, he felt a bit relieved even when he told Mr. Stark the truth about his condition. He almost hesitated but he felt as if it was okay to tell him of all people. He just felt comfortable around Mr. Stark. He touched his collarbone where Tony's fingers touched and ghosted his fingers over the place as if he could still feel his fingers there and tried not to close his eyes and think about Mr. Stark but he soon enough let go and lied back.


	17. A Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ manages to get Peter to a doctor but this doctor isn't happy to see them (mostly her).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your opinions and thoughts!

Peter lied down in his bed at six o'clock in the morning just listening to the cars move outside, a few birds tweeting, the people who rise early for some unknown reason talking and yelling, and the garbage truck beeping as it backs up to pick up the heavy dumpster. He couldn't properly sleep last night due to the thoughts of it being at the back of his mind slowly creeping into his unconscious mind as he tried to sleep. He could only get five hours of sleep and that was after he stayed up until one o'clock in the morning.

He couldn't stop thinking about it and it wasn't like it was just floating in his womb like it should it was like it was feeding off of him like a parasite. In his dream, it was worst. A thing of nightmares.

In his dreadful nightmare he was in a hospital bed I'm what seemed to be a hospital room but he saw no doctors, no nurses, no nothing. Just him in this white and well-lit room in a hospital bed. He wasn't restrained or anything but when he tried to move just a bit he couldn't. He tried to move his hands but he couldn't and then he tried to move his head and nothing. He started to freak out and scream, surprisingly his jaw could move. Next, to this, he knew his stomach was swelling and he could feel the skin stretching and his insides being pushed. He screamed but no sound came out.

And then he woke up. He wiped his eyes from the tears that made their way to the real world and then just lied there in bed trying to collect himself. He placed his hands over his stomachs and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes focused on a sticker he stuck there somehow when he was ten.

His phone began to buzz against his desk making a harsh sound against the wood as it moved around. Peter sat up slowly and grabbed it. He looked at the screen and saw it was MJ. He wiped his eyes like she could see him through a voice call and cleared his throat. He answers the phone. “Sorry, Peter can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a--”

"Shut the fuck up,” MJ said, her voice light and playful. Her voice was bit cracked and rough indicating she just got up. 

Peter swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up feeling saliva pool in his mouth. He spits out into the tiny waste bin near his desk. “Hello, skank.”

MJ chuckled. “Oh fuck you,” she said. “Anyways, ugly how have you been?”

Peter slowly stood up and thanked the gods he didn't have to pee as often as he uses to. He was no longer twelve weeks but edging on thirteen weeks. “How well do you think I can be in this situation?”

Peter could tell she was shaking her head at him. “Not so good I bet.”

“Bingo, babe,” Peter said. “I'm just so tired.”

 _How tired can one person be?,_ Peter thought.

MJ let out a little-dissatisfied sound that Peter could quite point out. “Well hey look at it this was May and Ben can always help.”

Peter let out a hissing sound through clenched teeth. “Well you see, the thing is.”

MJ let out a throaty groan. “Peter Benjamin Parker please tell me you told them.”

Peter went silent and then clicked his tongue. “I mean you see--”

“Peter!” MJ yelled out of disbelief. In the background Peter heard her roommate, Betty tell her to shut up. Peter giggled a little at MJ harshly whispering for her to mind her own business. “Anyways as I was saying, Peter!”

“No seriously I was going to without a doubt.” But the question was when. “Just not anytime soon you know.”

MJ let out a loud groan and her roommate yelled at her in the background. “Listen Betty don't make me break your botched nose” Peter heard Betty gasp. “As I was saying Peter, what the fuck man!”

“I don't know man,” Peter said. “What if they freak out and send me back to my parents and you know how my dad is---no my mom! Oh by the gods she's worst.” That clearly wasn't an exaggeration. His father believed in physical punishments, not harsh punishments more like if Peter stole he got a hard slap on the hand if he did something terrible he received spanking until he was twelve minus that time he was slapped oh but his mother. She didn't use physical punishment, no, in fact, her punishment was way worse because it didn't mess with him physically, it messed with him emotionally and mentally.

He remembered when he was ten and he begged his father if he could go to a school field trip to a science expo and at first, his first his father was reluctant about it but then he gave in and gave Peter the twenty dollars to give his teacher Mr. Douglass, a very lovely male omega teacher. Peter was excited, to say the least. He was going to look at all the scientific breakthroughs and meet scientists as well. He picked out his outfit, a blue NASA shirt, blue jeans, white socks with little moons stitched into them, and white shoes he made sure to clean that very night. He was ready, to say the least. He was ecstatic and nothing could stop that or so he thought. 

His mother found out he was going on the trip and she wasn't happy, to say the least. She argued with his father that night until he gave in and told her she could handle the situations. Seeing that as an opening she made her attack. She knocked on Peter's bedroom door and when she didn't get the answer she came in anyway. Peter was at his little desk doing his homework.

“Hey baby,” she said. She pulled up a little chair and squatted on it. She ran her fingers through his soft and airy brown locks.

Peter smiled at her totally unaware, he was just a child happy to see their mother. “Hi, mama.”

“Mama wants to tell you something,” She said pouting putting on her best-upset face, which Peter learned how to detect before she even started it but at this time he surely didn't.

Naive and innocent Peter began to feel bad already. “Mama, what's wrong?”

“Well you see the baby you know that twenty dollars papa gave you,” she started with a tight little smile and big sad eyes.

Peter nodded. “Yeah, it's for my trip.”

She could quite clearly hear the excitement in her little cub's voice but she went on. “Oh, are you excited about it?”

Peter's head couldn't fly off from the amounts of nods he did. “Mmhm, mama! I'm really excited!”

She moved one hand from his hair to his cheek and used his thumb to gently caress him. “Sounds like fun.” She looked right into his big brown eyes and said, “Well Peter you can't go.”

Peter's smile instantly dropped and a look of confusion replaced a look of pure merriment. “Why?” He asked so many questions rushing through him and at a young age, he wasn't afraid to ask. “Was I bad? I did all my chores. I got all one hundred in my class. My math teacher Mr. Henri said I was the highest score from this week's test. Mama, what did I do? I really want to go. Was I bad?”

She grabbed his face gently and wiped the tears that came down. “Mama and papa need that money sweetie. We work really hard every day to provide for you and that money could go towards keeping a roof over your head, food in your little belly, and just you being healthy for us.”

Even at the age of ten, Peter knew some of this didn't make sense. His father made good money for them to be in a nice suburban neighborhood so twenty dollars shouldn't be that big of a deal. “But mama, Papa said I could have it.”

She was almost about to lose her patients but then she pulled him onto her lap and very gently pushed his hair back to kiss his little forehead. “Peter do I love you?”

Peter was confused by the question. “Yes.”

“Does papa love you?”

Peter nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you love us?”

“Yes, I always love you guys.”

She sighed. “Doesn't seem like it.”

Peter was horrified. He loved his parents with all his heart. “Mama I do!”

“Well if you did you would try to help us.”

“B-but--”

“I mean I cook and clean for you so you can live in a nice house and eat good food and papa goes to work every day for you so you have a place to sleep, clothes to wear, and parents to come home to. You know Peter some kids would die to have your life?”

Peter sniffles. “I'm sorry.”

“I don't believe you,” she said adamantly. “If you were sorry you would realize that that money wouldn't just go to the necessities, I mean come on baby what about your next birthday?” She lifted his head. “Hmm?”

“I'm sorry,” Peter said feeling utterly ashamed. How dare he take something that could help him and his family. “I'll give it back.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, good boy!” She stood him up and then herself so fast the embrace was practically ripped apart. “Now sweetheart give it to mama.”

Peter pulled his Power Ranger backpack out from his closet and unzipped it. He took out an envelope that said in his father's harsh and bold handwriting, **Give to Teacher for the trip!!!**

He handed it over. She bends down to his level and took the envelope. She used her nail to open it. She took a whole twenty dollar bill out, folded its bill, and stuck it in her shirt. “Now maybe if you're a really good papa and I will take you to Disney world.” She stood up and kissed his forehead once more before leaving the room.

That was her form of punishment. Sweet words and a manipulative tongue. Young Peter fell for every word until after his first heat and he realized how shrewd his dear mother could be but still, he faces her punishments and they still somehow in different ways made him feel guilty. So he couldn't imagine telling her he was pregnant and he barely knew the father just that he was some sweaty hot frat guy. She would've instantly coerced him into the unimaginable.

  
“Peter!” He blinked coming out of his thoughts. “You still there?”

“Oh yeah yeah,” he said a bit too fast. “Yup I'm right here. I just got distracted.”

MJ sighed and with a somber voice said, “Peter when are you really going to tell them.”

He shrugged as she could see him. He opened his closet to get his clothes for the day. “I don't know how to really.”

MJ let out a pained groan. “Peter, what have you been doing?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. “I mean I'll tell them soon but for now I just can't.”

“So when are you going to tell them, when you're damn there near your labor date,” MJ chastised. “Do you even know your labor date?”

Peter went silent. He didn't even know what his labor date was.

MJ groaned once more. “When was the last time you went to the hospital?”

“When I visited Dr. Strange.”

“Which was?”

“Almost twelve weeks ago, I think,” Peter said.

“And you're?”

Peter sighed defeated. “Almost thirteen weeks.”

MJ let out a little tsk-tsk sound. “if you're not about to care for yourself then I will.” Peter could hear her getting up.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked grabbing his shoes.

“I'm coming to get you.” There was no hesitation. It was blunt and straight to the point. There was no stopping her.

“Oh MJ you don't have to I'll be fine.”

He heard a door close on her line. “Hell no. You've been pregnant for damn there near thirteen weeks and you haven't even seen a doctor. Do you know how bad that is?”

“I'll be--”

“You won't be fine,” MJ said. “This is your health, Peter. Like come on Peter do you know how sick you can get or hell you could even go into labor early!”

Peter had to admit she was right. He silently gave in. “Okay just let me call Ms. Potts and tell her I won't be in okay.”

“Okay,” MJ said. “And you better cause of I pull up and you ain't home then I'm going straight to your job and dragging you out.” Peter knew for certain that was true.

“Okay okay just text me when you get here okay,” Peter said.

“Alright done.” MJ hung up.

  
MJ is a woman of her word. Peter was dressed and ready to go when MJ texted him telling him to come downstairs and sure enough she was there with McDonald's and sipping some damn iced coffee. Peter got in the car and surprisingly she left the passenger seat clean for him. He buckled himself up. She lifted the bag. “Got you an egg McMuffin.”

He cringed thinking about the last time he tried to eat one of them. “No can do.”

She opened the bag and pulled out two hash browns, french toast sticks, and fries. “There.” She neatly placed the food in her clean cup holders. “Bon appetit!”

She started slowly pulled out onto the road. Peter picked up one hash brown and took a bite. “So where are we going?”

“To the hospital duh,” she said. “My mom can totally help you.”

“I don't wanna bother her,” Peter said before taking a huge bite out of the hashbrown. “I mean is it against some code of ethics to treat your child's friend.”

“My stepdad's a pediatrician and he uses to always help out my cousins,” she said. “As long as it's not me then we're cool.

Peter sighed and finished that hashbrown and moved to the other one.

Dr. Watson is an obstetrician who works at a hospital close to Stark Industries. She's so well respected she doesn't just have her own parking space she has a parking space for MJ right next to her's. MJ had a sign in front of her parking space that said, Mary Jane Watson. She parked in front of it neatly in her spot and stepped. She parked the car the turned her car keys to turn the car off. She took one more annoyingly loud sip and took her keys out of the ignition. “Well, we're here.”

Peter secretly took a few breaths. He let her get out first before he did. They took an elevator from the parking lot to the hospital itself. The minute MJ stepped into the lobby the nurses greeted her, some calling her Janie, some May, and some just MJ. She waved hi to some of them and as to be expected the ones who sensed it congratulated Peter. They walked up the main desk where a nurse sat on her computer.

“Hi Donna,” she said so sweet Peter had to do a double take.

The nurse, a plump redhead beta with cat eye glasses looked up at her with a smile. “Now if it isn't Little May.”

MJ gave the woman her best innocent smile. “Oh, Donna.”

Peter couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. He tried to hide his little laugh. MJ seems like she was fighting the urge to step on his foot.

“So what can I do for my best girl?” Donna asked leaning forward and wrinkling her nose.

“I was just wondering if my mom was in today.” MJ always knew when her mom was in and when she was busy with a patient but asking always made her look good as a kid in need of their mother's help.

Donna sat back in her chair and hummed. “Let's see.” She raised the receiver to the phone nearby and pressed a button. “He is Dr. Watson in.” There's a pause and then she smiles up at MJ. “Good good. Does she happen to be busy right now?” Another pause but this time it's shorter. “Oh good! Well, can you tell her her lovely Mary Jane is here with a friend?” Pause. “Okay, thanks love.” She hangs up and turns her attention to MJ. “Alright, you're good. She'll be right down.”

MJ tilts her head and smiles, making her eyes close. “Thank you so very much.” She linked her arm with Peter and turned on her heel causing him to follow along.

“Little May,” Peter mocked. MJ stuck her tongue out. They took seats near the desk.

“Well Petey,” she said using his nickname Aunt may give him against him. “May here just helped you land a doctor's appointment--”

“Michelle Jones what do you want from me?’” MJ turned around along with Peter to see her mother the beautiful Dr. Madeline Watson, a tall alpha woman with long black braids pulled back in a ponytail and skin tone that was darker than MJ's made her red lips pop out. She placed her hand on her cocked hip and glanced at MJ and then shifted her eyes to Peter. She smiled and opened her arms to him. “Peter!” Peter hugged her and then she loosened her grip.

 _Oh no_ , Peter thought.

She sniffed at his neck and then backed away, holding his shoulder to look at him. “Peter.” Her tone was stern.

MJ stood behind Peter and gave her mom what she called the “innocent girl” smile but Dr. Watson knew better. “Mommy, Peter here needs help.”

Dr. Watson tilted her head and twisted her mouth. Peter gives her big forced and a nervous smile.

  
“I swear young lady,” Dr. Watson said walking down the hall with Peter and MJ behind her. “If you weren't my daughter I would've just turned you away.”

“Um that's not allowed,” MJ said.

Dr. Watson turned around and looked at MJ dating her to say more. MJ didn't cross that line. “Why can't you be like Gayle, she's not stressing me out?” Gayle is MJ's older sister and a product of Dr. Watson's first marriage. MJ and Gayle look so much alike it's scary. The only things that tell you they're different are their distinct scents, MJ is an omega and Gayle is an alpha, Gayle shares her mother's skin tone, and MJ is well MJ.

“Yeah well, Gayle is named Gayle what do you expect mom.”

“Either way this is unacceptable!”

“It's not even for me!” MJ whined.

Peter decided it was time to intervene. “Dr. Watson I'm so sorry for intruding on your day.”

Dr. Watson sighed and stopped in front of a door. Peter and MJ stopped too. “How did this even happen, Peter?” She asked turned to face him.

Peter was too ashamed to find the words to explain. He didn't want one of the women he looked up to see him in a bad light.

Seeing she wasn't going to get anything out of him she let out air through her nostrils and groaned. “Come on you two.” She opened the door to the room and walked in with MJ and Peter right behind her.

The room looked like the same room from Peter's nightmare luckily for him MJ and Dr. Watson was in the room with him but still, he couldn't stop thinking about his terrible dream. _It was a dream dumbass!_

Dr. Watson walked over to a little sink and washed her hands vigorously. “Okay, Peter how far along are you?”

“Um, I'm thirteen weeks now.”

The water cut off abruptly. “Peter!” Dr. Watson exclaimed. “Do you know how harmful that is?”

“That's what I've been saying!” MJ exclaimed raising her hands. Dr. Watson glared at her telling her to cut it. MJ took a seat and avoided eye contact with her mom.

Dr.Watson turned her attention to Peter. “Peter the minute you find out on you need to set up an appointment,” she explained as she pulled some latex gloves on. “Lie down for me okay.”

Peter scooted up on the plastic examination table and laid back feeling the toilet paper like covering crinkle under his body. He saw her walk around to turn on the ultrasound machine. She grabbed some blue ultrasound gel and squeezed some on a clean ultrasound wand. “Now this might feel a little cold.” She gently pressed the wand to his stomach. He didn't want to look at it. He didn't want to see it. To know that it was really in his so he kept his eyes on the white ceiling feeling the cool gel spread around the slight bump in his abdomen and he heard MJ's delighted little gasp but still, he didn't look. He had to fight the urge.

“The little head,” MJ cooed.

“Peter, do you wanna look?” Dr. Watson asked.

 _No_. “Um Okay.” Peter turned his head slowly.

On the screen was a creature with a big head and small body. It grew. He wanted to seem excited but he couldn't. He just feigned a smile. That was all he could do.

  
Dr. Watson talked to him about genetic diseases and types of vaccines he should get. She even set him up for an appointment at a clinic near his house but not too near. He was thankful for her so willingly deciding not to tell anyone. She gave Peter a picture of his ultrasound plus six more copies, one she kept for herself. She told MJ to stop harassing her and told them to go before she gets a headache but it was all out of love.

MJ dropped Peter off at work only ten minutes later. He said goodbye to her and she kept one of the ultrasound copies. Peter stuff the remaining four in his bag not wanting to even think about them.

He walked up to Pepper who smiled at him. “Mr. Stark has something for you,” Pepper said.

“Me?” Peter said a bit confused.

“Yep, it's a big deal so you better go now.” Peter stood there a bit confused. Pepper looked up at her. “Now.” He nodded and made his way to the elevator.

  
Tony sat in his office looking over some blueprints when he heard a knock on the door. “Come on in,” he said his eyes still plastered on the blueprints in front of him. One door opens and Peter steps in. Tony's gaze shifted from the blue paper to the omega. He smirked at how timid Peter looked as of yesterday he didn't say the older alpha. “Now look at you trying to act shy.”

Peter wrinkled his nose and rolled his big brown eyes. “Oh shut it. Peggy said you had something for me.”

Tony placed his red sharpie down and leaned back against his leather office chair. “Yep, I sure do.”

“Oh, so where is it?”

“Oh it's not here,” Tony said confusing Peter. “You see Peter we have to go to it.”

“What do you mean?”

Tony came forward and propped his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands together, and resting his chin on his enlaced fingers. “How would you like to visit the Stark Industries aircraft testing site?”

There was no doubt Peter would say yes. According to Pepper the boy practically drooled over heavy machinery but then Peter did the unexpected. “I'm sorry Mr. Stark I can't.”

Tony was taken aback. “What?”

“I'll be really busy for the next couple of days and I have a doctor's appointment for my next checkup.”

“Your next checkup?”

“Oh sorry I came in late because I went to my friend's mom, who is a board-certified doctor don't worry and I, you did the whole pregnancy check up thingy,” he said rocking on his heels.

“Oh,” Tony said a bit disappointed.

Peter felt a little bad. The poor guy probably but a lot of thought into this and Peter just didn't want to go. “But um hey I got something for you,” Peter said trying to cheer the man up.

Tony looked up at him curious. Peter sat down across from him and opened his bag. He dug through the paperwork, notebooks, and other things before he pulled out one ultrasound photo. He placed it on the desk and slit it over. Tony looked down at it and his eyes went wide as of he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. He picked the picture up and mouthed, “Oh my.”

The side of Peter's mouth tugged up a little for a little smile. If only he knew how much Peter hated the thing he was in awe with. Peter wasn't proud of his own feelings but he couldn't help it no matter what he did. He just sat there and watched the man he thought about that very day admire the black and white grainy image of the result of his mistakes. Mistakes he could never take back. 


	18. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to weigh down at Peter

Now Peter isn't one to complain. He didn't complain when he was ten and his mother took the twenty dollars. He didn't complain when his father was late to his thirteenth birthday even though it was in his house. He most definitely didn't complain when Mr. Stark kept him on desk duty with the excuse of his condition but this was different. He was tired of looking at the company issued computer screen, tired of listening to people until accents blended together and pitches became monotoned, tired of his fellow coworkers trying to push their work on him, tired of long meetings, and mostly tired of going home just to do it all over again.

He would find himself thinking about when he first made a robot and how it brought him so much joy even when he became frustrated with the smallest details and how when Flash and his little goons broke it, that day broke his heart but he kept trying . to fix the robot. He loved machinery and here he was working at the Stark Industries and all he did was sit at a desk all damn day. 

Yes, he knows considering his condition he couldn't work the way he wanted to pursue his dreams. His dreams? He almost forgot about his dreams to graduate college and start his own robotics company. He wanted to be one of the leading providers in artificial intelligence and robotics, perhaps even bigger than Stark Industries, minus the military craft. But no instead he was in his bed three days out of the week and sitting at a desk most of the time.

He started looking up new ways to hide his stomach and hide his scent. He brought scent blockers and found out that only one kind can be used on pregnant omegas and it was over fifty dollars. He had no other choice and brought a big size for sixty dollars. He washed up with it and smelled found that it barely worked, in fact, it only made his scent worse, sweeter and more strong. He poured the blue liquid into the toilet and flushed it down watching the blue spiral down through into the drains. 

He soon started to wear bigger and loose shirts, scarfs, and layers and luckily it all made sense due to weather. It was going to snow soon enough so it wasn't odd to see someone wearing layer upon layers of clothing. Yet he still felt ridiculous. He was going through this all to hide something that would soon come out in the form of a baby and then what would he say then? Practically the whole world knew but May and Ben (his parents didn't count at this moment) and he was doing all of this solely to them. He had never kept such secrets always from them and he only felt as if he was disappointing them. He knew he was. He was jumping around questions and sneaking to doctor's appointments. He would sneak food to feed his various cravings. 

He was a mess. He found himself one night in the bathroom, in the bathtub eating out of a jar of peanut butter using pickles to scoop some of it out. When the jar was empty he found him self disgusted in his actions. He looked down at his stomach seeing that it was bound to grow more by week fourteen and then it would be prominent by week twenty thanks to Dr. Watson showing him a the stage of pregnancy for a male omega.

He placed a hand over his belly and then he felt it push against his hand. He knew this wasn't its fault but he couldn't help but detest the fact he was stuck with it. He had no other choice but to carry it full term. 

He cleaned himself up that night and hid the evidence and the next day when May asked about the missing jar of pickles and peanut butter Peter pretended he didn't know what she was talking about. 

He went to work like any other day and sat at that same desk, bored and full of what ifs. What if he didn't sleep with that guy? What if he wasn't some weak omega? What if he was blessed to be an alpha or hell a beta? He wouldn't be required by nature to be submissive and caring.

If he was a proper omega he would've knew about his child right away even before conception. If he was a proper omega he would've took his mother's advice and marry some boring alpha once he graduated high school and have his many alpha children, cause no respectable alpha would want am omega amongst there litter. He would be marked and made to stay home beside the children's afterschool programs, the grocery store, and where ever his husband allowed. He thought about what if just excepted every word his father said when he told him, "We all have our place, Peter. Alphas, we provide and protect and omegas, like you and your mother keep house and cater."

All of these what ifs, all of the things he wished he had done but in the end what would it matter? He couldn't turn back time and live some boring suburban life with his alpha husband and his many alpha children. 

He went to Mr. Stark's office to drop off mail and talk to him briefly and find himself thinking, _Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad if I was pregnant with an alpha like Mr. Stark's child._

But then he detested himself for thinking such away but he couldn't help but admire Tony Stark for being so kind and respectful to him, not because he was pregnant but because in Peter, Tony saw something. To Tony, Peter was more than some smart omega, he was a mind that was useful to his company. A valuable employee. Peter doubted that though.

How could he be valuable with his condition? 

He went home like every other day and did the usual of avoiding Uncle Ben and Aunt May and soon he started changing more. He completely avoided them. He slept in and when he woke up he would look at the ceiling and cry, no sound, no sobbing, just tears. He ate nothing but leftovers until he couldn't eat anymore and settled on just picking at his food. He would shower but sound himself just standing there and glaring down at his feet. 

He was more than just sad. Sadness is something that could be easily fixed by the things he loves but he couldn't even sit down and watch old sitcoms nor could he text MJ funny text and photos. He just woke up, looked at the ceiling, forced himself out of bed, shower and overthink, dress, leave before Uncle Ben woke up, avoid people on the subway, get on the train, walk to work, eating the snacks from the vending machine, do desk work, drop off mail, listen to Tony's rather bad yet pure jokes, go back to the subway after work, get on the train, walk to his apartment, sneak some food into his room, and avoid all contact with the two people he loves so dearly.

He now lies in bed and pulled the covers over his head. He covered hid his face in his pillow and sobbed with one hand roughly over his abdomen, feeling his leg shake and his choked out sobs rack his body. He was just happy the sound of a late night talk show drowned it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont just say don't forget to comment (but I do hope you guys do unlike last chapter) but this, it really discourages me when I see people comment things that have nothing to do with the story and I'm not talking about people commenting "aaah" and "❤" but people who seem to have literally inserted their own words and situations in the story. I'm just saying if you didn't really read it just dont comment and I've seen this on other stories besides my own.


	19. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is starting to see Peter's behavior is rapidly changing and wonders what he can do to help him. Peter is becoming more distant to those around him, sleeping in more, eating less, and growing more anxious of his pregnancy. 
> 
> Uncle Ben and Aunt May are becoming more suspicious of Peter's behaviour, including his rapid mood swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yoooooooo!!!!!  
> So be prepared for a snappy Peter and a concerned Tony

Peter slowly has been changing. He went to work one day and ignored just about everyone including Tony who tried to just tell him a joke only for Peter to just drop the mail off and leave. He didn't want to be bothered and wanted to be left alone. He tried to text MJ but then gave up on it cause why would she care about his issues? No one really cares now, do they?

Peter woke up on one of his days off and all he wanted to do is go back to bed so he turned over and pulled the covers back over his head. He just stared into the darkness under his covers. He heard his room open. 

"Hey I'm going to store wanna come?" Uncle Ben asked. 

Peter shrugged making sure he could see his shoulders move under the cover. 

"Well you can't stay in bed all day," Uncle Ben said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

Peter groaned and sat up with the covers still on his head. He yanked it down and turned to Ben. He glares at the older man. "What?" His tone was sharp and to the point. 

Ben's eyebrow went up in shock. "You've been in bed since eight this morning."

Peter tilted his head in a _so what_ kind of way. "And?" 

Ben never heard Peter speak to him in such a tone. Peter kicked the covers off of himself and the bed. He stood up and adjusted his sleeve that was falling off his shoulder. "Well then. You have an attitude." 

Peter rolled his eyes and this wasn't ironic like other times. He yanked his closet door open and took out his jacket and shoes. He was just going to go to get it done and over with. They can't say he didn't do anything if he did do something. 

"Hey what's with the attitude?" Ben asked trying to touch Peter's shoulder but Peter moves away. 

"What attitude?" Peter asked pulling on his jacket. 

Ben seemed to have deflated when the air came out of his nose. "You know if there's something wrong you can--"

Peter groaned out loud and walked past Ben irritated and just ready to go. "Why are we having this conversation?" 

Ben went after him. "Wait for a second Peter. Come back here now." His tone was strict like a father's. 

Peter stopped and glared at him I have this shoulder. "You're not my dad stop trying to act like it." 

Now that hit Ben in the gut. He had never seen himself as Peter's father but he has seen himself at Peter's uncle and one of the people he can confide in but now. Peter was snapping at him and even though he isn't Peter's father it still hurts. "Peter. . ."

Peter looked at him coldly before walking past him again and back into his room. The door slammed shut and the music went on full blast. 

Peter kicked his shows off and tossed his jacket on the floor. He sat on the floor with his laptop about to do his school work but just a second after logging into the site he closed his laptop and slid it under his bed. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to feel at all. He laid flat on the floor looking up at the ceiling. He ran his hand under his shirt feeling his stomach as his phone starts to buzz on his desk. It watched as it moved across the desk and then fell on the ground and kept vibrating, jostling about on the ground. He slid his hand over and grabbed the phone. He looked up and saw it was MJ. He pressed ignore and slid his phone under his bed alongside his laptop. 

There was a knock on the door. He looked over to his door and stared at it. "Peter," Aunt May said from the other side of the door. "We're going to the store." 

Peter rolls his eyes and turned his head back to the ceiling. 

"Peter are you in there?" 

He huffed and said, "Yes!"

"Well, we're going to the store Peter. Why don't you come out and say bye?" 

Petr quickly stood up and walked over to the door. He yanked the door open and looked her dead in the eyes. "Bye, is that better?"

May placed her hands on her hips and her mouth went into an O. "Peter what is with your attitude?" 

"I don't know Aunt May," Peter said no really lying. "Maybe I'm just being hormonal." 

"Pete if something is wrong you can always talk to us." 

"I'm cool," Peter said, his voice lacking emotions. "I just want to be alone." 

Aunt May sighs and reaches to gently touch Peter's cheek but he moves away. She brings her hand to her chest. "Alright, Peter. See you later."

"Yup." 

The minute she walked away he slammed the door shut. He didn't mean to be such a bitch to them but they just pushed his buttons. He wanted to be left alone! _How could they not see that?_

He crawled into bed and laid on his side looking at the wall. He closes his eyes and tries to stop overthinking but then he started to feel bad. _How could they see anything? I didn't even tell them anything. How could they know? How could anyone know? ,_ he thought now angry with no one but himself. He was snapping on the wrong people and treating them like shit. He then thought about how he basically walked past Mr.Stark and ignored him. The poor man was simply trying to lighten the mood and make him smile but instead, he simply ignored the poor man. 

And just like always he cried about it until he couldn't cry anymore and just listened to his phone vibrate under his bed, probably MJ also another person he felt bad for ignoring. 

When Ben and May came home it was May who was first to enter the apartment and see Peter out in the kitchen. He looked sick and weak. His shoulders hunched over and bags under his eyes from crying too much. May quickly went over him and touched his back, rubbing small circles. "Peter are you okay?" 

He shakes his head. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" His shoulders begin to move and he's just crying. She's taken aback by this but still, she holds him. "Oh no don't cry." With her hand on his head and his head against her chest he cried. 

Ben walked with three bags of groceries. "Hey--" He was cut off by the sound of Peter, not really sobbing but crying still. "What's wrong? What happened?" 

This only made the poor boy cry more. Ben became more concern once more tears streamed down Peter's cheeks. 

Peter didn't want to be a crybaby he couldn't help it. He just cried. May kissed the top of his head and placed her cheek against the crown of his head. "It's okay baby." 

Peter grabbed at her arm and held her closer to his body. He just wanted comfort and he hated how he was treating them. "I feel so terrible." 

May strokes his hair and kissed his head. "Oh, Petey." 

Peter sobbed into her arm. "I'm so horrible." And in his eyes he was horrible. He treated them like trash and here was Aunt May comforting him and Uncle Ben asking if he was alright. He didn't deserve all of this. He didn't deserve their love and care. They didn't deserve to be lied to by their ungrateful nephew. 

"Peter you are not terrible," Aunt May said lifting his chin and wiping his tears away. "You're just emotional and you need some rest." He wasn't just emotional though. He was sick and tired of his own behavior. 

Tony sat in his car listening to Fury talk about whatever but mind was elsewhere. When Peter came to work one day he was awfully distant and cold towards him. Now Tony doesn't want to be sensitive about it and say Peter is ignoring him like some teenage boy but he does worry about the omega. One day Peter walks in with a smile and then the next he's completely cold and refuses to even make eye contact and then the next he's anxious, hyperactive, and looks like he's on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

"What is wrong with him?" Tony asked out loud to himself. 

He seemed to have forgotten Fury was still on the call. "What?" 

He ignores him and keeps talking. "JARVIS--" 

"Wait for a second Tony!" 

"JARVIS I need your help." 

"Yes sir," JARVIS says. 

Fury lets out an irritated groan. "Tony you better not--"

The line goes dead thanks to Jarvis. 

"Okay JARVIS can you tell me what's wrong with Peter?" Tony asked. He was sure the minute JARVIS told him he could properly fix it with maybe a gift or even if the boy wanted, a trip but he's not sure if pregnant omegas can fly. _Can they?_

Either way, he'll look that up. Maybe it was hormones from his pregnancy or even just being pregnant? Mood swings are common, right?

Either way, he was going to find out and proper treatment.

"Nothing."

Tony looked confused. " W-what do you mean, nothing?" 

"As in nothing sir," Jarvis confesses. "I cannot come anything. I do not have any of his symptoms in my database and loss of appetite and mood swings are just signs of pregnancy." 

"But his mood swings seem to be more prominent." 

"Well according to the Association of Omegan Healthy, male omega's are most likely to be more emotional during pregnancy." 

Tony sighed. There went his chances of helping Peter. "Thank you, Jarvis."

"No problem sir," Jarvis says. "Would you like to continue your call with--" 

"No."

"Good day sir." Jarvis was gone. Tony was left to his own devices with one thought I his mind. 

_What was wrong with Peter?_

When he entered the building he was surprised to see not Pepper but Peter at her desk, probably just filling in for her but seeing him there felt a bit off to him. He cautiously approached the desk seeing Peter was busy answering calls.

"Hello. .Mr. Hiroshi," Peter said into the phone with a smile to lighten his tone. "I can see if I can fit you in Mr. Stark's schedule next time. . .alright. . . you have a great day too." Peter hangs up and goes straight to the computer not paying attention to Tony. "Hello Mr. Stark," he said typing away. 

Tony was a bit surprised but then remembered that of course, he sensed him there. Peter's senses were probably skyrocketing since he's pregnant. "Hello, Mr. Parker." Peter swiveled his chair to face Tony and blinked up at him. He looked too innocence. "So how are you today?" 

Peter smiled at him and Tony was a bit surprised considering the other times he didn't smile at him and his genuine smile was sort of cute. _Can a grown man call an eighteen year old cute?_ "I'm great, Mr. Stark." Maybe that was true for today but Tony had a feeling it wasn't going to stay that way by tomorrow. 

He just smiled back to Peter. "I'm happy to hear that. You look great today." 

Peter felt his face go warm. It was a simple compliment but the way Mr. Stark said it and how he looked at him, with genuine concern in his eyes made Peter's skin and it wasn't any better when he thought about how handsome the alpha was. "Well," Peter said clearing his throat. "You look good too. Nice suit." Peter turned and grabbed the clipboard Pepper told him to use. 

Tony looked down at his blue suit and back to Peter who was handing him a paper. Tony reached over and his fingers grazed Peter's. Peter's fingers were skinny and soft, matching perfectly with his small hands. Peter quickly moved his hand back once Tony had a grip on the paper. 

Tony cleared his throat. "Thank you, Peter." 

Peter nods. "Y-your welcome Mr. Stark." 

Tony walked to the elevator, scanned his card, and then entered it. He looked out into the lobby at Peter who was trying to avoid looking at him. Just as the metal doors were closing Peter looked over his shoulder at Tony. Tony raised one hand and Peter gave him a little smile. 


	20. One Day of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is still depressed but maybe Tony can give him one good day of peace if Peter excepts it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment your opinions

The minute Tony was in his office phone started to ring and then buzzed. “Mr.Stark,” Peter said over the phone.

Tony quickly, for some unknown reason to himself pressed the glowing red button and said. “Yes, Mr.Parker.”

“You have an appointment at six.”

“Oh.” He said. “Thank you, Mr. Parker.”

“Your welcome Mr. Stark,” Peter said and then the line went dead. What was he expecting?

For Peter to swoon over him? _Swoon over him?_

 _What was he thinking?_ Peter was his work and he was his boss and besides he's in his thirties about to be in his forties and Peter is basically fresh of high school, well not really.

The boy really was smart and that was something Tony admired mostly. He'd dated and even once been engaged to alpha females, omega males, and females, and even a beta at one point in time, and though some of them held good standings in society, one a doctor and another the daughter to a billionaire none of them intrigued them like little Peter. This boy had managed to use not only unconsciously his unconventional beauty to keep Tony intrigued but his intelligence. Tony had never met anyone like the boy. He had met those who thought they were smart, the genius who deserved praise and some were smart but not geniuses, not like Peter. He didn't want attention he just wanted respect. His intelligence isn't for show, it's entirely his own.

The doors open and there was Peter holding Pepper's clipboard. “Mr. Stark, can I talk to you?” Tony looked over at the boy scanning his fluffy brown hair, his pale skin, and how tired he looked in general. The boy looked like he needed sleep but he was trying to hide it behind a smile. 

Tony quickly nods. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah go on. Tell me anything.”

Peter looked around as anyone could pop out of the shadows. He closed both doors and walked over to Tony's desk where Tony still stood awkwardly. He tried to place a hand on his hip but that felt weird so he dropped it and ended up standing up straight. Peter places the clipboard down on Tony's large desk.

“I don't want to be a burden--”

“You're not a burden!” Tony said to fast and a bit loud.

Peter raised a brow and Tony felt a blush go across his cheeks like Peter was the older man and he was the boy crushing on him. As if Peter would ever crush on him? “Well sometimes I don't believe so but if you're so adamant about it then I'll stop saying such things.”

“You can say whatever you want,” Tony says. “I don't own you. I'm not your alpha.” _I wish I was._

Peter cleared his throat and looked down at the desk tapping his fingers lightly on it. “I would like to. .er. .see if I could. .if it's not much to ask, I would like to see if my health insurance issued by the company will come in soon,” Peter finished.

Tony blinked and nodded. “Oh I can definitely look that up and I can push it ahead of you want me too.” He was going to push it ahead.

Peter's eyes lit up. “Really?” This is the first time he looked remotely awake.

“Yes,” Tony said taking in how wide Peter's eyes went. Anything for you, he wanted to say. “Just tell me and I'll do it.”

Peter smiles. “Oh wow thank you Mr.Stark.” Just the way he said “Mr. Stark” made Tony's heart flutter like some school girl. How funny, like a schoolgirl? Peter held his hand out for a handshake and Tony took it. Peter's hand was soft and small so he wasn't expecting him to have a firm handshake. It was strong and soft like a mother's grip.

And there it was. Peter was going to be a mother, so surely he wouldn't want to be with Tony when he had his own issues, he already looked tired so Tony could just imagine the boy with a crying infant that would keep him up all times of night. Peter would be too busy being a genius and a mother.

Their hands slip away and Tony could sense the boy's happiness but it thinly veiled the darkness over him. Peter picked up the clipboard and thanked Tony once more.

“Thank you again. Oh and Mr. Stark your lunch will be up in an hour.” Peter turned on his heels and walked away. Tony watched him as he went and then Peter turned around on his just as he was about to exit and said, “If you want to I can send you more ultrasound photos.” There was a light smile on his face.

Tony smiled back. “I would live that.”

And then Peter was gone and the doors shut. Tony was alone but Peter's sweet and bold scent stayed.

Peter left the room with a smile on his face. He wasn't expecting Mr.Stark to be so willing to push things ahead. But why?

 _Maybe he likes me?_ Peter thought. He had to laugh out loud at that. Why would he like him? What single alpha likes a pregnant omega when they could get anyone else they want?

“Ridiculous,” Peter whispered to himself, getting on the elevator. It was absolutely ridiculous. What would Mr. Stark see in him? A sad, weak, and needy pregnant omega. This makes Peter laugh a little cause two other people on the elevator to look at him.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly. He did what he usually would on the elevator and tucked himself in the corner.

Peter had many crushes growing up but never saw really anything in them. He once had a crush on an older boy in high school; Peter was fourteen and the boy eighteen.

Peter found himself so close to abandoning his own studies until the boy himself told Peter, “I could never date a bitchy omega.” And then he went about telling Peter he wasn't a proper omega. Peter just stood there, tears in his eyes and shaking. The boy and his friends laugh at him. Peter turned on his heels and walked away from him trying not to sob on the spot. He never felt so embarrassed and stupid in his whole life.

Having crushes is not apart of his agenda anymore but with Mr. Stark, it wasn't like that. After the boy rejected him, yes Peter cried but later on, he felt nothing and was quite confused as what he saw in the boy but with Mr. Stark. . . Mr. Stark isn't boy clearly, he's a man and though he dances like he lacks maturity when he dances he isn't immature. But this was only a crush too, Peter told himself. He ignored the fact Tony Stark had enchanted him.

 _And besides,_ he thought, _what alpha would want me?_

Peter had never wanted championship really, no falling in love and having children in fear of that all getting in the way of his studies and future but now he feels something foreign come over him and now all he wants is at least a hand to hold. As corny as it sounds when he touched Mr. Stark's he didn't want to let go.

“Hey is this your floor?” He turned to look at a woman in a black bodycon dress and a black jacket. He looks up at the number and nods.

“Thank you,” he says stepping off of the elevator and quickly making his way to Pepper's desk. He takes a seat and waits for others to come to it.

Then the phone starts to ring. He answers it. “Hello?”

“Hey, Mr. Parker.” It was Mr. Stark. “Just wondering if you would like for me to push the medical insurance ahead.”

Peter smiles. “I wouldn't mind.”

Mr. Stark seems to have nodded. “Well, I'll do it right away.” He hangs up after Tony does. 

And then the phone rings again. Peter answers way too fast. “Mr. Parker?”

“Yes Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a smile.

“I know you're busy but I was wondering if you had to to go out and eat, you know as future colleagues.”

Peter couldn't find it in himself to say yes. “I don't know.”

Mr. Stark sounded defeated but he took the rejection like a champ. “Well then. Have a great day Mr.Parker.”

“You too Mr. Stark.”

The line went dead. 

Peter sat there tapping his pen and looking at the computer screen when he just said fuck it to himself and called Mr.Stark's office.

“Yes?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Where were we going to go?” Peter asked trying not to blush like some schoolgirl talking to her boyfriend late at night.

“I was thinking a restaurant. I was thinking seafood but you know you can't have seafood so maybe a nice Italian place but if you don't like that we can go to--”

“McDonald's,” Peter said. “I just want McDonald's.”

Tony seemed to smile. “I can do that too.”

Peter tried not to smile too wide. “Yeah, I can do that. So when is the date?”

Tony was a bit taken aback. “Um, when you're free just tell me.”

Peter smirked. “Alright, Mr.Stark. Well, I'll have to get back to work and so do you.”

“All you've been doing is watching Netflix,” Tony says. Peter blinks out of surprise and looks up at the camera over his head. “Hi, Mr. Parker.”

Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer. “Goodbye Mr.Stark.”

“Bye Mr. Parker.”

Peter hangs up, trying to fight the urge to smile at the camera. He was really about to go on a date---well not really it was just future colleagues having dinner at McDonald's.

 _Crap_ , Peter thought. _What am I going to wear?_


	21. The Fetus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short chapter but to me it has meaning

Things went somewhat well for two more weeks besides the fact Peter was growing meaning bigger clothes. He still felt anxious and like he was on a roller coaster when it came to his emotions but he would try to ignore all these thoughts and feelings. He went to his scheduled appointments and found out he was around three months already. That alone made him upset. It was getting too hard for him to keep up with the changes in his body.

One night while he was trying to sleep it kept creeping in his mind so he stayed up looking up videos of fetuses in the womb at around fifteen weeks. In one video the fetus just floated there until it started to move its head and it's legs almost as if stretching. He wondered if that was happening inside his womb but then felt stupid for some reason. He highly doubted the fetus growing in him was as comfortable as the one in the video. It was probably just as stressed as he was odd that only made Peter more upset. He didn't have any connection to it so why should he care?

After a few videos, he felt his eyes becoming heavy and then everything went black. He fell asleep with his ear burns in and videos playing in autoplay.

His dream wasn't a dream but just pitched back until the light faded in. He blinked and looked away from the light to see a crib and then he looked to other side and saw his mother holding a wrapped baby. “Mom?”

She slowly looked up at him and shook her head. “Disgusting,” she said in a venomous tone. “Absolutely revolting. Look what you did to us.”

Peter backed away. “What?” He turned back to the crib and saw it was on fire and the baby was in it! He started to scream trying to grab the baby. “My baby! Mama help me!”

Suddenly she was near him. “You've made our family a laughing stock! I knew should've kept you in the house! You wouldn't be in this mess!”

Peter somehow managed to grab the baby but then it turned into dust, literal dust. He began to shake. His face white, mouth open, and eyes wide. “What happened?”

He turned to see a faceless baby on the floor kicking up and screaming. Peter sat down near the baby and picked it up slowly listening to it cry. When he brought the faceless baby to his body it started to coo and hiccup near his body. He held it close feeling the baby's wet body nose his chest. He felt something behind him and slowly turned his head to see his father glaring at him.

“You're throwing your future away.”

His mother appeared next to him. “Give it away and maybe we can fix this.”

Then Uncle Ben. “I can't look at you.”

Then Aunt May. “Why Peter? Why?”

He felt dizzy, tears leaking from his cheeks and his eyes burning until he heard another voice, a voice that was near and clear. He turned to the owner of the voice to see Mr. Stark. “Can I hold the baby?” 

Peter felt his arms go out with the baby kicking in his hands. Tony slowly took the baby, gently cradling the head and cupping the bottom as the child kicked. Peter tried to move closer but he couldn't. For some reason, he wanted the baby back. He didn't think he would feel such away but he wanted the baby back. That was his baby! “Give me my baby. . .”

Tony slowly glared at him causing shivers down Peter's spine. “You're lucky to even work for me. You're weak little omega.” No! This was just some sick dream. Some terrible nightmare! Mr. Stark would never say that to him. Or would he? Maybe he just says Peter as weak and pitiful and that was why he was being so nice but not none of that mattered to Peter, no he just wanted his baby.

Any omega with a child protects their child before themselves. Omegas have been known to kill their alphas in order to protect their own children and Peter was ready to hurt Tony for this faceless infant he knew was his by the strong bond he felt with the child. “Give me my baby,” he hissed. But then Tony was gone and the baby was in his hands.

He felt a shadow casting over him. He looked up to see Tony smiling down at him. “You're amazing.”

When Peter woke up it was ten in the morning and his hand was over his belly. He had dried tears around eyes and on his cheeks. That faceless child was his and he was ready to burn himself for it and even hurt Mr.Stark for it. He was ready to hurt those around him for one baby that wasn't even fully developed or even named but he knew this fetus was his. He was still scared but he knew it was feeling all of his emotions, eating his food, drinking his drinks, and living within him. 

It was apart of him.


	22. Omega and Alpha Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is going through the odd symptoms that come with being 15 weeks pregnant plus Tony being an alpha

“Peter are you up yet?” May asked popping her head into the room. Peter was still in bed after his dream, still merged under the covers. He read that some babies start kicking at fifteen weeks and he was trying to see if it would kick by slowly moving his hands around his stomach. He was waiting for the baby to kick but it didn't. So he decided to give to some time.

He popped his head out from under the cover and looked at Aunt May. “Yes?” He asked. 

“Don't you have work today?” 

Peter rolled over and grabbed his phone. He turned the screen on and saw 9:50 am. It took him some time to register the fact he was three hours late. Three hours late! “Oh by the gods!” He kicked the covers off but made sure the covers still hid his stomach. 

“Well if you want to Ben can drive you there,” Aunt May said awkwardly. 

Peter looked over to her, mildly aware of the fact that he's been very snappy towards Uncle Ben. But he had no other choice. “Well I mean if he wants to.” 

“Alright well get ready and I'll ask for you,” Aunt May says leaving the room but the door was still open. Peter quickly ran to the door and closed it. He quickly changed in his clothes for the day and even wore a larger coat for the day. He popped out of his room trying to bend over to tie his shoe but suddenly his chest feels like there was a warm sensation there. He stood up and waited for it to calm down. That was odd. 

He went back to tying his shoes and went to the door to leave when Uncle Ben came out of his and Aunt May's room. 

“Ready to go kid.” 

Peter nodded and they went out the door. 

In the car Uncle Ben played some old rock music from the seventies and eighties. Peter leaned against the passenger side window and listened to his own music through his earbuds. His mind was racing, not only about the fact that he was three hours late but about his dream. It made him think about the outcome of it all. What was he to do? He couldn't find it in himself to tell them right away and maybe the dream was just a manifestation of his fears and they would never disown him but he just couldn't shake those dark thoughts and--

Uncle Ben roughly shakes Peter's shoulder. Peter jumped and looked over to him taking one earbud out. Uncle Ben pointed at his own nose trying to signal something. “Y-you're...um bleeding.” 

“What?” Peter asked. He carefully touched under his nostrils feeling something wet and warm. He brought his finger to his eyes and saw blood. “Holy shit!” He quickly used one hand to cover his nose as blood dripped down rapidly. 

“Hey napkins are in the glove department,” Uncle Ben said. Peter leaned over and took out some Taco Bell napkins and wiped at the blood with one napkin and then used another to pinch his nose and hold his head back. “What was that Peter?” 

“I don't know,” Peter said genuinely confused. 

“You know your Aunt May would say it's stress and just in case you need to talk to a doctor.” 

Oh it's not stress, Peter said to himself.

“Yeah I'll do that. Probably just the cold though.” 

Uncle Ben stopped at the red light and raised a brow but said nothing else. 

When they arrived at Stark Industries Uncle Ben was genuinely astonished. “You know I've never been near this place?” 

Peter shook his head. “No.” 

Uncle Ben took some time to look at the building before patting Peter's shoulder. “Well have a good day, kiddo.” 

Peter smiled at him and removed napkin that was saturated in blood and walked out to the building. He wiped at his nose with the clear spots on the napkin before throwing it away. When he went inside Pepper was back at her desk. “So,” Peter says coming closer to her. “How was your day off?”

“Amazing,” Pepper said sarcastically. “Minus the fact I still had to work from home.” 

Peter chuckled. “I'm sorry about that.” 

“Now,” Pepper says. “Since you're three hours late I already did most of your work. Just minor paperwork so it was fine but you do have to talk to Mr. Stark.” 

Peter felt a bit hot in his stomach. “Oh okay.” 

“Now.” Pepper said turning to her own work. 

Peter got on the elevator with his things, where he stopped at his floor to drop his things off and then went up to Mr. Stark's floor. 

He opened the door to an empty office. He slowly closed the door. “Hello?” He asked. He sat walked into the middle of the office and looked around the room. “Mr. Stark?” 

Suddenly the door connecting to the meeting room opened and Tony was coming out of it looking at his watch. He looked up at smiled at Peter who smiled back. 

“Well take a seat,” Mr. Stark said nervously for some reason. He took a seat at his own chair while Peter took a seat the one across from him on the other side of the large desk. “Well, Mr. Parker your health insurance is now ready to be used.” 

“Was that all?” Peter asked a bit confused. This was an odd thing to call him up to his office about. 

“Well there is more,” Mr. Stark said standing up. “I have something to give you.” 

Peter stood up along with him. “Oh, what is it?” He asked following Mr. Stark to the meeting room door. 

“Well I know you might not have some time to go out and buy things for the baby so I decided to get you a few things.” 

Peter was at first surprised but then he started to panic. “No no no!” He shook his head and stepped away from Tony. 

“Peter what is wrong?” He tried to comfort Peter but he moved away from him. 

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't bring any baby stuff home. 

Tony become suddenly aware of Peter shaking and his chest heaving. He pulled Peter close without thinking about it. Peter felt his head start to spin and his body slightly shaking. “Hey hey it's okay.” Tony tried to calm him down but Peter was now crying. 

Tony's an alpha so what else can an alpha do when omega is in distress? Of course, comfort the omega and that's what Tony did. He holds Peter close, pressed the younger males to head to his chest, and rubbed his back. “Hey, it's okay. Calm down.” 

“I---can't,” Peter started. He sniffles and hiccups. “I can't bring that home! I can't. . .” 

Tony lifted his head up and wiped at Peter's red and wet cheeks. The poor boy was still shaking a bit he was able to breathe a little. “Peter why?” 

“They don't know,” Peter says. “My aunt and uncle don't know.” 

“Peter why don't you just tell them?” Tony asked. He was utterly confused as to why the boy won't just tell them. What could go wrong?

“They'll hate me,” Peter said through clenched teeth trying not to shake.

“Come on Peter I'm sure your aunt and Uncle will still love you if you just tell them. As a kid, my mother always cared for me no matter what.”

Peter shook his head. “That's where we are different. My mother doesn't care for me unless I'm being the perfect omega child and Mr. Stark no offense but the world is different for omegas. I'm sure if you got an omega pregnant you wouldn't be seen as a bad person or even a disgusting person.” 

Tony was shocked by his words. “You're not disgusting---”

“I just can't bring that home,” Peter said moving from Tony's arms. 

Tony sighed and gently stroked Peter's hair. Peter wanted so badly to lean into his touch but he had to fight those urges. “Well, I can keep the stuff at my place and her in the office. Would you still like to see the stuff?” 

Pete reluctantly nodded. Tony gently took Peter's hand and lead him to the meeting room. Peter had to also fight the urge to squeeze Tony's large hand. Tony opened the door to a room full of gender neutral baby products. A stroller made to convert to hold a baby and then hold a child as young as four, a car seat, a baby bag full of bottles and diapers, clothes like tiny little onesies, and a pack of baby blankets. Peter went over to the onesies and picked up one with a smiling lion dancing under the sun. “This is all too much Mr. Stark.” 

“Well,” Tony said. “It doesn't look like much.”

Peter looked over to him confused. 

“I mean I was going to buy the baby a helicopter but you know--” A onesie hit Tony in the face. 

“You're a mess,” Peter said laughing.

Tony threw the onesie back at Peter intentionally missing the boy. He was mesmerized by Peter's smile and how his eyes crinkled at the corner. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Your welcome Peter.” 

A light went across Peter's cheeks. He turned back to the onesies and traced his fingers over one that had the alphabet all over it and then a red onesie that nothing other than the Stark Industries logo on it. Peter picked it up and turned to Tony holding it up. “Really?” 

Tony shrugged with a smirk. “I thought the baby would have a good fashion sense."

When Peter got home Aunt May and Uncle Ben was gone. They left him a note saying they would be out and they left twenty dollars for him. Peter ordered some pizza and after waiting thirty minutes the pizza guy came with a pizza covered in peppers and mushrooms that Peter was craving. He paid the guy and tipped him before he, himself left to his room and did some work while eating a whole box of pizza to himself. 

As much as he wanted to focus on his work what Mr. Stark did for him kept popping in his head but not only that, they wat he held him. Granted it was because Peter was having a legit panic attack but when he pressed Peter's head to his chest and when he touched his head. Peter felt dumb for thinking about the older man in such a way until the thoughts of the man kept creeping up and before Peter knew it he was literally hard from the thoughts. "Holy fuck..." 

He knew that one of the symptoms of being fifteen damn weeks was a high sex drive but he wasn't expecting to be hard from the thought of his boss. Well, Tony Stark is attractive but this was wrong. So very wrong. He tried to ignore it but soon it became overbearing. He unzipped his pants quickly and pulled his pants down along with his underwear. He pressed his face into his pillow and pushed two fingers into his slicked hole and tried to mute out his moans feeling guilty for thinking about the older man in such a way but the guilt turns him on even more. He was an absolute mess. 


	23. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's past and his secret being at risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts and opinions

Peter felt disgusted by himself while he washed up. He couldn't believe he really did that. He couldn't believe he literally fingered himself and came untouched to the thoughts of his own damn boss and to make matters worse, he actually fantasized about him. He actually laid there and thought about that man fucking him. He felt disgusting for liking it but also he felt guilty because he knew he would do it again and enjoy it even more.

Peter turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off and changed into his pajamas. When he went to brush his teeth he heard Aunt May and Uncle Ben enter the apartment laughing.

Aunt May hushed Uncle Ben and told him, “Peter might be sleeping!”

Peter rolled his eyes. They were drunk. He stepped out into the hallway still brushing his teeth. Uncle Ben looked over Aunt May's shoulder and smiled wide like a happy kid when he saw Peter. “It's baby Peter!”

May went wide-eyed. “Holy moly Peter why aren't you sleep?”

“Hello you drunk hot messes,” Peter greeted. Uncle Ben went over to him and took him in a huge bear hug. Uncle Ben, being the friendly drunk he is, kissed Peter on the cheek. “Uncle Ben!”

“You know you were so cute as a baby! What happened?”

Peter gasped. “Uncle Ben!”

“But now you're just older now. I miss when you were a kid and you weren't so teenager like. Teenagers are stressful.”

Peter had to agree with that. “I mean I guess I am stressed.”

“But you're still cute so that's okay,” Aunt May said joining the hug.

“You guys stink,” Peter said scrunching up his nose. “You guys smell like a damn bar.”

They reluctantly peel away. “Good night Petey,” Aunt May says turning her head to yawn. Uncle Ben kisses her cheek and they dragged themselves to their bedroom. Peter didn't want to think about what was going to happen in that damn room.

He went into his room and crawled under his covers. He felt a bit of guilt for not being the boy they use to know. He was no longer cute, cuddly, and sweet. He wasn't Petey any more, he was Peter. Just plain Peter. He no longer wanted to be Uncle Ben's building buddy, he was their secretly pregnant nephew with brash mood swings. He felt terrible. He was terrible.

Tony and MJ both agreed without even meeting each other that he should tell his aunt and uncle. But what did they really know? They didn't understand how Peter just freaked out at the thought of doing such a thing. The sheer thought of the only people he ever loved pushing him away scared him. His eyes clouded with tears slowly while the darkness of his mind made him emotionally weak. He couldn't help but think about his world coming to an end the minute he told them but even worse the minute he stomach started to pop out like a basketball and he was like a sore thumb. They weren't blind nor were they fucking idiots. Soon they would catch up. Soon he would have to face the looks of disgust and the looks of pain and the questions. The unbearable questions of “Why?” and “How did this happen?” As if they didn't know the mechanics of sex. He was afraid of it all. But he was afraid most of his own reaction.

It might sound odd but Peter has always been insecure. Not just about himself physically, that's a whole different thing but of his mind academic wise and emotionally. He always tried to be above-above average to prove points and be seen as more than some run of the mill omega. He wanted to be different because being like most omegas weren't apart of his agenda. He didn't want to be like others. He didn't want to marry some alpha at sixteen like his old classmate Ethan Moore who had three annoying ass kids who don't respect him. He didn't want to drop out of college to start a family like Fiona Michael. He didn't want any of what his old mates were having. He wanted his own future. His own path to follow so he paved it and he hated it. Yes, he wanted to be a strong and independent omega but no one asked him about the stress he applied to himself.

Once he had a whole month to finish a project on the anatomy of the human body for an anatomy class he picked up during the tenth grade as extra credit and he finished it under eighty brutal hours. He stayed up drinking coffee straight black, doing jumping jacks to boost his endorphins to stay up, ate nothing really but a bag of salty chips, and drunk water. He had a human torso out of styrofoam; the body was open and he inserted other materials to create the organs, muscles, bones, etc. He painted it all meticulously as to not get red paint on the “skin” and dark red paint in the light red paint. It had to be perfect and perfect isn't stressful.

When he brought the project into his teacher Mr. Sanchez, the first thing the man said to him was, “Great job Peter. You know this is probably the best work I've ever seen.” And that did it for him. He loved to praise. Maybe it's the fact that no matter what biologically omegas crave praise more than any creature or maybe the fact that he suffered nearly four days without sleeping properly bring his teacher a replica and a ten page essay in the human body with proper citations and emailed him links to the credentials of said authors of the articles credited for his findings. Peter was always a go-getter. He never stopped even if it meant he was ruining his health.

Now lack of sleep and proper diet does something to the human body. Peter was sitting when Mr. Sanchez said what he said to him and even then his head was spinning and there was three Mr. Sanchez's. “Peter are you okay?”

He shakes his head and tries to stand. “I'm great. .I'm cool.” He managed to stand but then the ceiling came in on him and all went black.

He fainted quite clearly and woke up in the hospital with a feeding tube to give him nutrition. He could hear his mother crying. He knew this was only to put on a show for the nurse and doctor looking down at Peter and checking on him and that was confirmed the minute they left.

“Peter?” He looked over to his mother who stood up, everlasting him with her shadow. She's a petite woman but she's a bold woman. “Do you know how you made us look?” She hissed at him. She jabbed her finger at his chest making him wince. “Next time you dare do that again I'll RIP you out of that damn school and send you to a proper one.”

Peter rolled his eyes and with a weak voice said, “Oh stop it, mother. The nurse will be back soon. Get back to crying.”

Her face went red but she went back to crying.

Still, that day haunted him. He was hell-bent on being better than those around him, not to be malicious but to be seen as someone to respect above the rest that he forgot how to care for himself. But that didn't stop him. He kept on doing those terrible things to his body. He would come to school sickly and tired on the verge of just sleeping on the floor of the halls when it was MJ and Ned who forced him to stop. He remembered MJ climbing through his window at night and making him go to sleep, Ned kidnapping his laptop for a night or two, and both of them replacing his secret collection of black coffee with tea so that he could go to sleep. He was blessed with two caring people but still, he hated how he was to them. He neglected their kindness and at times snapped on them. Once even pushing MJ because she wouldn't let him stay up to finish his math homework. He yelled at her about wanting to finish it and she told him it wasn't even required for their class and that he was doing too much with the extra credit and the time he summed it up to her not knowing his own struggle of wanting to show that he was more than some stereotypical omega but when she yanked the paper away and ripped it up and said, “I don't want my best friend to fucking die from exhaustion!” He knew that maybe he was torturing himself. Torturing himself for not being the boy he wished he was born as. For not being some dominating alpha instead of a submissive omega.

Needless to say, MJ literally tucked him in and laid next to him until he fell asleep.

Now here Peter was in his bedroom wishing for his friends. Wishing that MJ could climb through his window and Ned could bring him some herbal tea and they could just sit on the carpeted floor and tall until he fell asleep on MJ and MJ on Ned just like back in high school when he wasn't pregnant by a stranger and MJ wasn't dating Shuri on and off and Ned wasn't in another state.

Peter Parker is without a doubt lonely and he knows it. He knows he has people around him who love him but he also knows that is temporary. Peter Benjamin Parker is lonely and that is all to his exists now. He just lays in bed with red eyes looking into the darkness thinking about his life and all the mistakes he has ever made and hates himself even more as he piles on the what ifs and the whys. He just wished he wasn't so weak and that he was the person he himself could respect. He didn't want to stay home all night and nearly die or even cry when he got B’s instead of A's nor did he want to constantly check his body for weight changes, but he had no other choice. His mind refused to let him change. He couldn't change.

He managed to fall asleep and when he woke up he heard his room door opening. He looked over to see Aunt May with a huge smile. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, sleeping beauty is up.” She stepped in his room and winced from her headache caused by the hangover she was trying to hide with a cheery demeanor. “Want some breakfast?”

Peter smirked and rubbed at the dried tears at his eyelashes. “Yeah just let me get up.” He needed her to leave so that he could get up and hide his stomach but then she came closer and hugged him. He smelt the oatmeal soap she used and her natural scent that mixed with her mint toothpaste. She kissed his temple.

“Hey about last night. I and Ben are sorry for weirding you out.”

Peter nodded just wanting her to go as mean as that sounds but instead she holds him closer. “I'm good.” Peter lied.

She knew it was a lie and made a face at him. “Yeah right. You know I know how to make you talk?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Talk? Talk about what?”

She began to grip under his arms and move her fingers under on his pits. The minute that happened Peter burst into laughter kicking his legs up and down she moved to his sides and a surge of panic went through him but his body reacted differently. He was laughing and screaming “No!” and then she lifted his shirt to tickle his stomach and his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel writers block coming and so the next chapter wont come out as fast and I have to thank those who dont demand me to update and realize I'm a human being who.needs time when it my story isnt all that great


	24. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one person is in the dark now and Peter's even more scared now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment your thoughts and opinions

There are many ways Peter Benjamin Parker could die. He could die from stress from all the work he puts solely on himself. He could die from childbirth if it wasn't for modern day medicine. He could die from embarrassment both first hand and second hand. He could die from drinking too much at parties. Or he could die from his aunt seeing his small pregnant stomach.

Peter yanked the covers over his body hiding his red face. It was all over now. “Aunt May I'm tired."

“Peter, what's wrong?” May asked trying to pull the covers down but Peter had a vice grip.

 _They're going to hate me_ , Peter thought to make his head whirl.

All of his rational thoughts were pushed aside by his irrational thoughts. May managed to pull the covers down just a bit to see the top of Peter's head. “Peter are you okay?” Peter shook his head. There was no stopping him. Maybe being pregnant altered his brain a bit but he couldn't stop. He could feel Tony and MJ telling him to just let it all out and get it over with.

What else do I have to lose? Peter thought.

And the answer was absolutely nothing.

“Peter?” Aunt May scratched his head and slowly pulled back the covers to reveal Peter turned over, his face in his pillow. She squeezed at his sides. “Aw come on Petey!” She tickled at his side but instead of laughing, Peter cried. She quickly stopped. “Oh, Peter what's wrong.”

“I'm sorry,” he said. He could feel his thoughts fighting him telling him not to do it but what did really have to lose? “I don't want you to hate me.”

Aunt May shook her head. “Peter I could never hate you.” She let out a lighthearted chuckle. She managed to pull back the cover more to show Peter turned over. She placed her cheek against his head. “Do you want to tell me what's going on?”

Peter sniffles and reaches back to touch her hand. “I wasn't tired those other days.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I was but not in a sleepy way,” Peter said. He turned his head bit to look at the wall. “I am stressed--”

Aunt May cut him off with a little comment followed by an eye roll. “Yeah, I could've guessed that. That's why you need a break from school and work.”

He shook his head. “That's not it.”

May touched pulled him close to her body and hugged him tightly. “You're so dramatic Peter just say what you need to say.”

With her head pressed against his messy brown curls, he said it. His voice clearly and still saturated with fear. “I'm pregnant.”

The world could've stopped from the deafening silence. May released him and stood up. Peter sat up and looked over to May with tears in his eyes, his face slightly red, and his heart slowly breaking when he saw the sheer look of shock on her face. “You're joking right?”

Peter couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

“This can't be real.” She took her glasses off and then placed them back on as if she couldn't believe her damn eyes as if the information was written a paper. “I don't believe you.” She shakes her head. “You're just stressed.”

Peter slowly slipped from under the cover and slowly stood up. He lifted his shirt and there it was. His pregnant stomach.

There's a gasp from Aunt May's mouth. She covered her mouth and shook her head. “Peter why? How did you let this happen?”

Wow. He was expecting her to disown him but not this. “I'm sorry,” he cried. “I'm so so sorry.”

She shook her head and walked away to the door. “I can't. I can't.” She left the room shaking her head and denying what she saw.

Peter covered his stomach. He slowly shrunk down to the floor and brought his knees to his chest while he cried.

It took Peter some time to come out of his room. Aunt May was nowhere to be found and Uncle Ben was cleaning up. He carefully came out of his room and looked over to Uncle Ben. “Where's May?” He asked trying to hide his scratchy voice.

Ben looked up from the dishes he was washing. “Oh, she went out.” He noticed the look of distress on his face. “Peter are you okay or is it omega things?”

Peter shook his head. “I'm okay.” No, you're not. “Did she say anything to you?”

“Nothing besides saying she'd be back.”

Peter nodded and took a seat in the living room looking at the muted TV. The water turned off and Uncle Ben came over wiping his hands and throwing the towel over his shoulder. “You look pale,” he commented.

Peter smiled at him and shook his head. “I just feel a bit sick.”

Uncle Ben came over and pressed his hand to Peter's forehead. “You do feel a bit warm.” He moved his hand to Peter's cheek. “I'll get you some medicine.”

“No I can get it myself,” Peter says. “I'll buy it after work tomorrow.”

Ben shrugged and sat down next to him. “Well then suit yourself. I know you're going to buy the weak medicine.”

Peter chuckles a little. “The strong stuff is gross.”

“Aye, but it works.” The smile on his face only made Peter want to cry. He was going to hurt him more than May when he tells him. He didn't want to hurt his Uncle. He's the only father figure Peter ever really had and he was going to break the man's heart. 

Peter shook his head. “I'll try the strong kind.”

Later that night Peter sat in the dark of his room listening to Johnny Cash, and oddly it was MJ who introduced him to the man's music and Peter clung to Walk The Line like a leech and then the dark and melancholy song Hurt. When Johnny Cash said, “I hurt myself today/to see if I still feel/ I focus on the pain. . .” Peter felt it when he was fourteen after his mother yelled at him countless times and his father ignored him when he tried to talk to him and he felt it now even more. Being eighteen and trapped in this unplanned pregnancy it seemed like only Johnny Cash could help his sadness if it is only temporary.

There was a buzz from his phone cutting off some of his music. Peter picked it up and saw Aunt May had texted him. He opened it holding his breath.

MAY 

**I'm sorry for acting the way I did.**

**I still love you.**

**I would never stop loving** you.

Peter couldn't believe his eyes as he started to cry. His fingers flew over the screen.

Really?

You don't hate me?

His room door opened and Aunt May stepped in. Her eyes wet with tears. “I'm sorry for treating you like that Peter.” She sat down next to him and touched his cheek. Peter leaned into her warm touch. She's the only mother he ever really known and he didn't want to lose her. “You're an amazing person.”

Peter let out a choked sob. “Really?”

She kissed his forehead. “Truly.”

He clung to her. “I'm scared.”

She held him close and pressed her lips to his forehead harder. “I and your Uncle Ben are here--”

Peter moved away. “I didn't tell Ben yet.”

“Peter you have to soon enough.”

Peter shakes his head. “I will. I will but I'm scared.”

May pulled him close and kissed the boy's cheek. “He'll still love you no matter what.”

Peter highly doubted that but he let May hold him and try to soothe him.

Aunt May agreed not to tell Ben but told Peter very clearly, “It's going to be too hard sooner or later Peter and he deserves to know.”

Peter agreed. He doubts want to leave Ben in the dark. “I will soon.”

So now everybody but his parents and Ben knew and he only felt bad for his loving Uncle Ben.

Peter woke up the next day and got ready for work but this day is different. He took his time even with buttoning up his shirt. He sat down in the kitchen waiting for Uncle Ben. When the older man came out of his room he was in nothing but shorts, a stained band tee from the eighties, and his gray robe. He seemed surprised to see Peter sitting at the table waiting for him.

“So are we going to have coffee?”

Ben nodded with a smile. “Extra sugar and cream for you, right?”

Peter smiled. “Righto."


	25. Your Alpha. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony offers to help Peter and gives his some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment your thought,opinions, and overall criticism.

Tony could tell Pepper, just like him, was trying to read the email Fury sent him via some poor intern. She leaned back in his chair and rubbed her temples with her pointer fingers. “So basically what he is asking is that you make him two more damn ships before four years is up.”

Tony threw his hands up and fell back on the chair on the other side of the wide desk. “Oh come on! That man asks for too much.”

Pepper stands up and pushes the office chair in. She walked around his desk. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her hip against the edge.

Tony looked up at her and sighed. “Can I just avoid him?”

Pepper smirked and poked his forehead. “And let him track you down?”

Tony, being the responsible grown man he is, whined out before sitting up and hitting his hands down on his lap. “I can't stand this man.”

Pepper pats his head. “You'll live.” She collects her paperwork and makes her way to the door. “Have a great day figuring that out.”

“But I need help,” Tony lied. He just wanted to ignore that damn man.

Pepper opened the doors. “You sure do.” She smiled back at him over her shoulder and left the office.

Tony wouldn't say he hated Director Nick Fury but he most definitely couldn't stand the guy. He asked for too much and believed Tony worked around his schedule and no one else's not even Tony's own schedule. “Jarvis?” Tony waited for artificial intelligence to kick in.

“Yes, sir?”

Tony stands and paces the room. “Do I have anything to do today?”

“No sir you're open for today so you can get started on those blueprints.” If the AI could smile it would and it would be a cocky ass smile.

Tony placed his hands on his hips. “I can't stand you.”

“You have a guest sir,” Jarvis announced.

Tony turned around to see Peter standing there in the doorway. Tony didn't know why but the boy looked anxious.

“Um Peter,” Tony says, clearing his throat. “So how are you today?”

Peter stepped closer biting his bottom lip. “I sort of need some help.”

“Help? Yeah, I can help you,” Tony said trying not to blabber on when he's oddly nervous. “What do you need help with?”

Peter stepped closer to Tony pulling at his own sweater sleeves. “So I don't wanna be annoying but it seems I forgot I have a doctor's appointment.”

Tony looked a bit surprised but then nodded. “Alright, I'll take you.”

Peter chuckled out of nervousness. “Um you don't have to--”

“Jarvis,” Tony called.

The AI started to talk, “Yes Mr.Stark?”

“Call Happy and tell him to bring the car around,” Tony demanded.

“Of course sir,” Jarvis says.

Peter couldn't believe his ears and his eyes---no his whole existence. “No no, I can just leave and get on the train.”

Tony walked over to his desk and picked up his glasses. “Well, are you ready to go?” Tony turned back to Peter. If shook was a person it would be Peter Parker.

Tony stood in the elevator with Peter who was clinging to his bag. He rocked a bit on his heels before turning to the omega and asking, “So how long are you?”

Peter, thinking about his shameful deed that was brought on by the alpha, seemed a bit red in the face. “Um. .you mean how far along?”

It was Tony's turn to go red. “Yeah yeah! How far along are you?”

“Three months and four days.”

Tony tilted his head to get a better view of Peter's stomach. “Hmm, you're not really showing.”

Peter looked down too and then back to Tony making brief eye contact but that just that brief contact made Peter almost forget how to breathe. Tony slowly stood up straight and adjusted his own jacket. “I mean that's a good thing right?” Tony turned to him. “It'll be smaller then.”

It? Tony raised a brow. “You mean the baby?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter said looking straight ahead at the now opening metal doors. “That.” He stepped out and Tony stepped out behind him. 

It and that. It was one thing to call a fetus it but to call a baby it and a that a bit odd. Tony didn't want to think about it too much. After all, Peter isn't his omega and he isn't Peter's alpha so what does he know?

Happy pulled up in a small silver limousine. He rolled down the driver's side window and went from Tony to Peter. “We meet again.”

Peter smiled at the man. “Hello, Mr. Happy Hogan.”

Happy sighed opening the doors from inside. “Just call me Happy, kid.”

Tony chuckled and held the door open for Peter. He slid in on the leather seats and strapped himself in. Tony sat across from him. “So Peter are you thirsty?”

Peter shifted a bit in his seat. “Yeah, but I can't until after the appointment.”

Tony let out a little “Oh” feeling the awkwardness fall over them, well mainly him. Peter simply told Happy where the clinic was and looked out the window. Tony had to admit the boy was attractive and calling someone attractive doesn't mean anything. Tony had thought his past lovers were attractive but he didn't love them really.

Love? Why was he thinking about love? He didn't love Peter, he saw the boy as a potential friend if anything. But then something else hit him. He compared this young omega to his past lovers, the people he had sexual relations with.

His eyes traced Peter's jawline, his slight cheekbone, his long black lashes, and his quiffed hair that was slightly messed up. Tony wanted to touch his hair so badly it was almost childish.

Peter's hand slipped down from under his chin he was propping up to his taut stomach where his small hand landed. Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Peter shifted and turned to Tony who looked out the window trying to avoid Peter's gaze. “Mr.Stark?”

“Yes,” Tony said his eyes quickly going from Peter's face to the outside world going by.

“I just need your opinion on something,” Peter started shifting around in his seat still touching his stomach.

Tony tilted his head to look at Peter. “I'm always happy to share my opinion.”

Peter let out a little chuckle and smirked that made Tony could've died from the cuteness. “Well let's say you have a huge secret and you don't know how to tell let's say a father figure about it would it be so bad to just wait it out.”

Tony sat up and looked over to Peter. “Well my father was a bastard and I never had respected the man enough to tell him anything.”

“Oh sorry,” Peter apologized feeling stupid for thinking Tony could help him.

“No need to be. But if I did love my father, may the gods rest the angry man's soul, I would tell him about any secret. I loved my mother and I told her everything cause I knew I could tell her.”

Peter let out a little puff of air from his nostrils and raised his brows. “I wish my mother was as kind.”

Tony became intrigued by the young omega's tone. He knew that voice and that demeanor. He knew it solely because he used to speak that way about his own father, Howard Stark. “Did you tell your mother?”

Peter shook his head. “I didn't even tell my father. I should be I don't want to.” He let out a nervous little laugh. “Don't think I'm a terrible person or do but I don't even think I love my parents enough to tell them.”

To most, this would make them see Peter differently but not Tony. He related to Peter. He never hated his father but he never loved him. “You're not terrible. You're actually a very good person.”

There's something that happens to a person when they fall for someone. Not falling for them quickly and haphazardly but slowly and steadfast as if they're all they ever wanted, all they ever needed. Peter felt stupid for thinking this way and maybe it was his hormonal mind but Tony Stark was someone new that entered his life and he wanted to keep the idea of them both. Peter knows, in the end, it could never happen, after all, he's a pregnant omega living with his aunt and uncle and Tony's a rich alpha living his best life probably sleeping with whomever with no consequences. Peter knew Tony could never care for him in any way but a friendship. Hopefully, Peter, it would be a close friendship. A _very_ close friendship.

“We're here!” Happy called out. The windows automatically rolled down to a small clinic, people going in and out.

Peter unstrapped himself. “Well, this is the place.” He slid over to open the door. “I'll just get on the train once I'm done.”

Tony shook his head. “No no. We'll just come back for you.”

Peter chuckled. “Oh no it's okay, truly it is.”

Tony shrugged. “You're right.” Tony got out. “I'll just come with you.”

Peter couldn't believe his ears. “N-no you don't really--”

Tony held the door open just waiting for Peter to come out. “You know you might miss your appointment. Doctors don't like to wait.”

Peter watched as a woman scooped up her screaming child and lead them to the front desk. He sat next to Tony, who flipped aimlessly through magazines before tossing them back on a little table. “Jeez they really like to make you wait,” Tony commented.

Peter gave him an almost amused expression. “What hospital do you go to?”

“I usually just get my doctor from Spain to fly in,” Tony said nonchalantly looking ahead. Peter tilted his head and raised his brow.

_How rich can one man be?_

And then Tony cracked a smile and turned to Peter. “I'm joking.”

Peter smiled back just as the nurse at the front desk called, “Last name: Parker. First name: Peter.”

Peter stands up and grabs his bag and just then Tony says, “My doctor is actually from Tokyo.”

“You're a mess,” Peter said with a little playful eye roll.

Peter moved to the nurse showing her his armband. “Is your alpha coming?” The woman asked.

Peter blinked and peered over his shoulder at Tony. “Oh no he's not my--”

“It's his right to accompany you.”

Peter could've just said Tony isn't his alpha but he didn't say no nor did he say yes. He just let her call him over. Tony approached and the woman told both of them to follow her.

“What's this all about?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged. “I guess because you're an alpha.”

Tony snickered. “I'm not a doctor.” Peter and he exchanged looks.

They were situated in a small room. A nurse checked Peter's wellbeing asking if he had any suicidal thoughts, to which Peter answered no. He even, reluctantly, answered a very personal question around Tony about his last heat which was nearly a year ago but Tony barely batted an eye. He was quite mature about it.

At one point a nurse came in and gave Peter a gown to change in to and when Peter was about to leave the room the nurse told him he could change in the room.

If things weren't awkward enough, besides the fact that Tony was literally in the same damn room with him, Peter had this uncanny talent for making things even more weird by talking.

So even when Tony turned around and Peter was peeling away layers of clothes Peter just had to speak. He spoke about everything and anything and Tony just replied and chuckled at times. When Peter was done he sat down on the cold examination table.

“You can turn back around.” Tony does so slowly. In the medical gown, his pregnant belly was more prominent and he looked smaller. “This is really cold on my ass.”

Tony just had to smile at the boy. “Bet it is.”

The doctor came in with the nurse from before. He made Peter lay down and felt his stomach gently and when he went around to Peter's sides, Tony could see the boy was suppressing a smile that made Tony have crack one instantly. The poor doctor touched Peter's sides a bit too much and the omega let out a laugh. It was a bit unexpected causing the doctor to jump but he kept going. “I'm sorry,” Peter apologized snickering a little.

“Well you seem to be perfectly fine there,” the doctor says before letting Peter sit up. He checked in Peter's mouth, his ears, and made sure he got all of his shots. “So now Mr. Parker how far along are you?”

“Around three months and two days I think.”

“Three months and four days actually,” Tony corrected.

 _He remembered_ Peter thought astonished. _He actually remembered._

After a half an hour the doctor deemed Peter healthy enough to go home. Peter signed his discharge papers and when the doctor and nurse left Peter hopped off the table holding his belly. Tony stood up and turned right around. “So when's the next appointment?” Tony asked.

Peter untied the back of his medical gown and tossed it on to the medical table. “In the next two weeks,” Peter answered trying not to feel a bit riled up by the fact that this attractive man, though turned around and looking at a poster about vaccinations, was in the same room as him while he clothed his semi-naked body. He closed his eyes briefly and thought about the grossest thing he could and dressed. With a shaky tone, Peter said, “You can turn around.”

Tony does so. “So do I get my dinner during that break?”

Peter smirked. “Yeah, I guess so.”


	26. Keeping It In

The day after the doctor's appointment Peter woke up like every other day still pregnant and still conflicted over his own feelings. He looked up at the ceiling before flinging his legs over the side of his bed and slowly lifting up the rest of his body up. He was actually quite calm for the day considering the day before at the doctor's appointment, but he supposed it was his little day out with Mr. Stark even if it was just him being felt up by a doctor and nurse and Tony Stark looking at a wall. Not only that, but Tony was also kind enough to buy Peter some of the things he's been craving for days, Reese's milkshake. Needless to say the whole limo smelt like Reese's factory but Tony didn't seem to mind. 

Peter changed into his work clothes from his pajamas and slipped on his coat and shoes before trying to leave for work without any interruptions only to be stupid enough to let his cravings get the best of him. The minute he thought he could just make a sandwich and jet off Uncle Ben just so happened to wake up and stroll right into the kitchen. 

"Peter," Uncle Ben said somewhat surprised. Peter turned to him and smiled regrettably. "Want some coffee?" He asked making his way to the cabinet to get the coffee.

Peter could've just said no and left but feeling trapped he said, "Yeah, I was just trying to-- I mean sure. Yeah, sure I can have some coffee." Peter says as he reluctantly takes a seat.

Uncle Ben ruffles his hair and Peter fixes it back with a smile. "Extra sugar and extra cream for you kid." Peter held a smile as Uncle Ben made his cup first and then Peter's. He placed Peter's mug on a coaster and slid it over to the anxious omega. Peter slowly lifted the hot ceramic mug and sipped at the hot coffee. As always Uncle Ben made sure his coffee was top notched. Sweet but not too sweet with a little bit of cream. Uncle Ben sits down next to him gulping down his hot plain black coffee. Peter stirred his cup of coffee with a skinny little red straw.

He could tell Uncle Ben right then and there and get it over with. He could listen to Uncle Ben rant and tell him not to be so angry only for him to back and forgive Peter. Hopefully. But Peter knows this isn't realistic. Aunt May nearly lost her damn mind because of him telling her. 

_Yeah but she got over it and still loves you,_ Peter said to himself. 

_That's because she's supposed to,_ Peter said back to himself sipping on the coffee and accidentally letting the hot coffee come too close to his sensitive taste buds. He quickly sucked on his own tongue to soothe the pain. 

Uncle Ben lowed his cup and looked over to Peter. "Are you okay?" He could sense the dread on Peter. 

_It's only a matter of time_ , Peter thought. He simply smirked and lowered his mug. "Well, Uncle Ben I have to get going." He took a sip of his coffee and placed it down. 

Uncle Ben frowned at him. "When are we going to have some time together Peter?" 

Now that did hurt Peter. He did sit down and have a cup of coffee with Uncle Ben but recently he's been avoiding the poor man. "It's not like that," Peter tried. Uncle Ben lifted his mug and raised a brow waiting for Peter's response. "I don't want you to feel that way at all." 

Uncle Ben sipped his coffee and placed the cup down. "How about I drive you to work?" 

Peter nods not thinking about it.

It was supposed to be a normal ride to work but instead of playing David Bowie or even some other obscure band from the 70s but no Uncle Ben wanted to talk so Peter had to talk. "So kid," Ben started. "What's been up with you lately?" 

Peter froze and looked over to Uncle Ben who was rightfully looking at the road in front. Peter made a hissing sound through clenched teeth. "Oh it just turned out it was some omega thing," Peter said trying to shrug it off but Ben stopped at red light and looked over to him. 

"Go on, lay it on me." 

Say it, Peter's self-conscious told him. Just tell the poor man you're pregnant and get it fucking over with! 

Peter shook his head as of the erase the thoughts like an etch-a-sketch. "Um well, you see. . . I'm . . ." Ben's eyes seemed to be burning into his soul. Peter clears his throat and chuckles nervously. He was going to say it and Uncle Ben was going to flip his shit and never speak to him again maybe even kick him out the car un the middle of the road.

"Shit!" Ben said as a row of cars behind him started to honk at him for not keeping up. with lights and now it was the green light. 

The rest of the drive was silent thanks to Peter turning the radio on and making it his duty to ignore Ben by looking out the passenger side window. He watched the buildings go by and listened to Ben hum along to some smooth rock song that was probably about a man who wanted his girl back. He really did want to tell Ben but there was something holding him back. He couldn't break the man's heart. 

When they pulled up in front of the building Ben said his goodbye to Peter and Peter, feeling guilty kissed the man's rough cheek. "What was that for? Uncle Ben asked with a smile. 

"For being amazing, " Peter said before getting out of the car and closing the door. He waved as Ben drove off like a kid on the first day of school and Ben waved back. He sighed before entering the building. 

As always Pepper was at the front desk. They exchanged a few words and she told him what he was supposed to be doing for the day. He took his new file and went into the elevator, squeezing his eyes shit and reciting some prayer as he went up. He went to his desk and typed up some papers and called some people who all sounded monotoned and rich. The minute he hung up on one phone call the phone went off. As of they never et heard a phone ring before most of his fellow co-workers all looked over to him. Peter tilted his head towards them and rolled his eyes. He went back to the phone and answered. 

"Hello this is Peter Parker at Stark--" 

"Peter!" May yelled from the other side of the receiver.

Peter groaned and cradle his forehead in the space between his thumb and pointer finger. "How did you get this number?" He whispered to her. 

"Simple I just called that Ms. Potts and she just connected me to your line. But that's not what I want to talk to you about," May said. 

Peter turned his chair to the wall more. "Okay what it cause I'm actually really busy right now."

"You know sooner or later you're going to have to tell him," Aunt May started. "Ben loves you." 

Peter knew what was about to happen and he still wasn't ready for it. "I'm going to tell him okay. You can't rush me to tell him."

It was her turn to groan. "Okay Peter," she said sounding a bit defeated, but anyone who knows May knows this isn't the last time she'll be bringing this up. "Well have a great day at work and just think about it."

Peter sits up and seemed to deflate from exhaustion. "Love you, May." 

"Love you too." And then the line went dead. 

He loves Ben. Really he does! He was just conflicted with it all. What people don't understand is that Uncle Ben has always been there for him and he couldn't find it himself to break the man's heart. He was the first alpha Peter knew who didn't tell Peter to stay in the kitchen and raise kids. He wanted Peter to be an individual but here Peter was, three months pregnant and waiting for the day that it became too obvious and Uncle Ben would probably go blind and not see it at all or just ignore Peter for becoming just like every other omega. 

Peter jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. He quickly answered it and fumbled with the receiver a little. "Uh uh hi this is Peter Par--" 

"Mr. Stark wants to see you," Pepper said. 

Peter slowly stood with the receiver in between his ear and shoulder. "Why?" 

"I don't know," she said before hanging up. Peter does the same. He takes his folder and makes his way to the elevator to go up to Tony's office. 

Tony sat at his desk listening to Director Fury talk about the layout plans for one of the ships. He wanted to make sure they had enough room to keep prisoners. Tony already explained it to him already and he wasn't in the mood to talk about it again. 

"Are you listening?" Director Fury asked. 

Tony nodded and looked into the man's eye. "Yes." 

As Fury babbled and he placed the room on Tony's eyes shifted to the double doors. One of them slightly moved and Peter poked his head in. Tony smiled at the boy and Peter smiled back. Peter was about to speak but then he saw Fury and closed his mouth. He slipped in as Fury took a seat. Tony tried to hide his chuckles as Peter went to the far end of the large office holding Tony's mail. 

Fury went on and on. Tony tried to pay attention but he couldn't really, not with Peter in the background with his arms behind his back and rocking backward fourth slightly on his heels. He just had to smile at the way Peter looked around the room and moved his head to the music that was probably playing in his head. Tony just wanted to be around Peter and only Peter alone. He wanted Fury to leave. 

Fury was starting to see that Tony wasn't paying attention to him. He slowly stopped talking and followed Tony's eyesight right to Peter who was now looking at them and smiling. "I see you're busy now," Fury says standing now causing Tony to turn his eyes to him. "Don't get too distracted." Fury advised him before grabbing his suitcase and leaving. 

Peter made his way to Tony and handed Tony the mail. His fingers grazed the tips of Tony's. Tony wanted to hold Peter's hand and feel his soft small omega hands in his. He was quickly cut off from his thoughts by Peter clearing his throat and backing away. "So I gotta go Mr. Stark," Peter says. "So um yeah."

He tried to awkwardly leave and it took Tony some time to find his voice and when he does he sounds a bit desperate. "Um hey, Peter!" 

Peter turned around. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

Tony stood up and gestured to the seat Fury was in. "Take a seat." 

Peter shrugged and made his way to the seat and sat down. Tony slowly lowered himself to his chair. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

Tony shook his head. "I was wondering about our dinner." 

Peter smirked and leaned back in the chair touching his belly. "How about tomorrow?"

Tony nods rapidly. "Yeah yeah!" 

Peter sits tilts his head and leans it on his hand. "So you'll get me tomorrow at what time?" 

Crap! Tony didn't think about the time. "Um how about eight?" 

"At night?" Peter asked. "For McDonald's?" 

Tony nods. "Yup." 

Peter smirks. "You know you can be a bit awkward." 

Tony had to laughs at that. "And you're not?" Tony scans Peter's face as the boy responded to him. He went down to his neck and noticed his crooked tie. With it thinking he just l went in and fixed his tie. He wasn't expecting Peter to pause and start to stutter on his words. "Your crooked tie is annoying me." 

Peter tried his hardest to stay still but soon found himself leaning in closer to Tony. Tony moved his hands and slowly their eyes connected. Tony had to remind himself that Peter was way too young for him. Peter's eighteen and he's a grown man but he couldn't stop looking at Peter's neck. Call him a typical alpha but he couldn't stop looking. Usually, a pregnant omega wouldn't entice anything in an alpha besides wanting to care for them but Tony couldn't help his thoughts as they drifted off to somewhere else.

"Mr. Stark," Peter said. "Are you okay?" 

Tony slowly leaned back to his seat. "Yeah I'm okay," he lied. 

Peter smiles before stepping back a little. "Well, I gotta get going."

At this Tony sits up. "Why?" 

"Well I got things to do and Pepper would be expecting me."

Tony cleared his throat and tried to hide his sudden yet small outburst. "Well, you should do your job."

Peter taps the desk once before moving back more. "As should you." 

He walked back to the two grand double doors trying to break the eye contact but only succeeding once out the door. 

Tony couldn't hide his smirk, as he felt like a teenage boy on cloud nine but soon his smile went away to a scowl as JARVIS took it upon itself to play a romantic song and dim the lights. 

"Not funny!" 


	27. Don't be mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been ghosting you all and I'm sorry. I really would like this story to way better than what it is and with that, I'll try harder with it.

Peter entered the apartment late that afternoon. Uncle Ben was at work and Aunt May had left a note saying she was running some errands. Peter slung his bag onto the floor of the living room and loosened his tie before taking a seat. He flipped through the channels of the TV trying to find something to get his mind off of the day. He couldn't quite ignore how strong his scent was becoming though. His pregnancy made it so prominent he couldn't get on the train without someone looking at him or a child trying to cling to him. It's a well-known fact that no matter what the child is; beta, omega, or alpha; they'll have an instant attraction to pregnant omegas. It was a matter of childlike instinct. 

Peter slowly lifted his hand and placed it under his slowly expanding belly, feeling for something, anything. He wanted to feel this thing in him move so he can feel almost like it wasn't a burden on his immediate future. He stared directly at the new anchor who went on about some traffic downtown before turning the TV off and retreating into his bedroom to take a nap. He kicked his shoes off and stripped out of his work clothes in his pajamas that hid his pregnant stomach way more than his formal work clothing. He just hopes he doesn't balloon up even more. He slipped into bed and turned to face the wall when his phone rung. With a groan he rolls back over and fishes the phone out of his pants pocket.

Uncle Ben was calling.

Peter cleared his throat and answered with a little sigh. "Hey?"

"Hey kid," Uncle Ben says. In the background Peter could hear a disgruntled customer and a kid talking about some toy they wanted. "Just wanted to check on you."

Peter smiles and turns over in bed. "I'm good. Aren't you at work?"

Ben pauses before saying something. "Well, yes but I’m on break so we're good. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

_I feel like shit_ , Peter thinks. "I'm fine." No I'm not. My life is slowly falling apart. I'm pregnant by some frat boy, my boss is insanely attractive and my dumb pregnant brain keeps lusting after him, and I'm becoming bigger and bigger like a fucking blimp day by day. I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll stop loving me-- Peter shakes away those terrible thoughts. He hated his own subconscious brain from making him worry so. "I'm just fine."

Uncle Ben let's out a little hum as if he didn't quite believe Peter but would give the young omega the benefit of the doubt. "Well, you can call me if you need me, you know?"

"Always," Peter responds.

"Alright I gotta go," Ben says over the sound of a feminine voice thanking the cashier. "I love you."

Peter sniffles. "I love you too." The line goes dead. Peter sits there for a while before hanging up and thinking to himself if his father had ever said he loved him and the answer, not surprisingly, but sadly was no. Just a plain no.

Maybe his father had when he was a baby but growing up he had never heard a simple "I love you" from the man. Not even anything alluding to those three words. Mary's "I love you"s were venomous. They meant nothing if not only for here to get her way using tactful manipulation. Peter tried to search his memory for those words slipping past his father's lips but never.

Peter sits up now annoyed by the sudden thoughts. He supposed sleep wasn't a part of the agenda for today, not even a simple thirty minute nap.

The thoughts flooded him one by one almost like he was being taunted by his childhood and teenage years that weren't even over yet. He felt as if he was ten again during one of the biggest heat waves in Forest Hill that he could remember. Sitting in the back of the car licking his melting vanilla ice cream, watching the other cars go by as Mary and Richard sat up front. Richard driving and Mary in the passenger seat looking ahead trying to stay as small as she could manage. Peter hummed along to the sound of a man singing about the summer time and wiped sweat from his shinny little forehead when Mary groaned and turned the a/c on. Richard groaned as well and turned it off.

"It's hot in here," Mary says with agitation in her voice. Peter had never heard his mother talk to his father in such away. He always assumed she was just a properly omega who never underestimated her alpha. 

Richard glares over to her before looking back at the road. A clear signal that the conversation was done and the a/c be off. End of story.

But then Peter butts in. "Daddy it's too hot in here!"

Richard looked up to see the sweaty young omega in his seat with a frown. Richard sighed before turning it on. Peter smiles at him and Richard smiled back before turning back to the road.

While Richard made a turn on to main street and Hamilton, Mary Parker looked straight ahead, even more silent then ever trying not to sneak a look at her son and her husband.

Peter thought that day as if it was yesterday. Maybe his father did love him but he never loved Mary or maybe unlike Mary, Richard showed his loved by doing small thing like turning on the a/c of their old car and risking the extra gas to keep him cool. He wasn't loved by both parents but at least was sort of loved by one.

He recalled all the things his father had done for him. Buying him that robotics set at a young age, driving him to every science club meeting possible even when it meant listening to Peter and MJ talk about "Omegan things". He was there even when Mary wasn't. He was there and Peter couldn't deny that. He had to admit that he loves his father but not as much as he loves his Uncle Ben, cause Ben was there first. Ben was there when he found his interest in robots and science. Ben was there to help him along the way. Ben was there to lift Peter up and show him that his gender meant nothing when it came to brains. That was more than just his reproductive organs. He wasn't just an omega, he was a person. And because of that Uncle Ben deserved so much more than him hiding away from him and closing up from his genuine concern.

At this rate, Peter thought. I might as well be a stranger to him.

He should be considering how distant he had become to the only real father figure he had ever had. Maybe telling Uncle Ben wouldn't be so bad? Sure Aunt May reacted badly but she got over it quickly and everyone who knows May knows that she is prone to overreact but not Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben is chill. He'll probably be a little confused but he won't disown his only nephew or even leave him all alone in the dust. Uncle Ben is a good man.

Peter was jolted from the depths of his mind by the booming alpha voice of Uncle Ben. "Peter, I'm home!"

Peter hadn't noticed that he was crying so when he tried to say something he was surprised how pinched his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and walked over to the mirror in his room to wipe his face and fan his face to get rid of the slight redness as best as he could. He walked out his room to see that Ben wasn't there. He probably getting out his work clothes. Peter stood there for a while trying to debate on going back into his room and forcing himself to sleep or sitting down on the couch and waiting. Before his mind could speak he was walking over to the couch. He sat in his usual spot feeling the springs under him, thinking about how they should replace this raggedy old couch before he has this baby.

_The baby_. He was going to have a baby. Suddenly, more tears filled his eyes and he wanted to scream. He wanted to just retreat back in his room but something and nothing was holding him back from doing just that. He sat there silently, not touching anything. Looking straight head at the TV when heard Uncle Ben come out the room and into the living room. Ben smiles at him before taking his usual seat. He notices the look of sorrow on his nephews face. "What's wrong kid? Why are you just sittin' here all mopey?"

Peter forces a smile. "I don't know." He knew and that was the worst part about it all. He knew why it hurt so much. "I don't know--" the wave of emotions crashed into him so suddenly he couldn't restrain the sobs. He couldn't catch them fast enough like he had as a child. He was lowly coming apart.

"Oh Peter," Ben said in a smooth and comforting tone of a caring alpha. "No no no. Please don't cry." Peter felt a warm hand on his back. The small touch made Peter somewhat relax under the pressure he but on himself.

_My Uncle Ben is a good man_ , he told himself. _He won’t abandon me. He won't disown me. He won't turn his back on me!_

Ben sighs and with a small voice says. "Come on kid tell me what's wrong?"

_It’s gonna hurt you._

“What?” Peter hadn’t realized he had sad that out loud. He felt his leg tremor from the nervous energy and his eye sight go blurry with tears. “What’s gonna hurt me, Peter?”

What did he feel as if he could puke right then and there? Why was this so damn hard to do? Why? Why? Why? Why?

“Peter!” Uncle Ben says, snapping him out of it. “Talk to me, please.”

Peter looks down at his own feet. “I made a terrible mistake.” His voice was on the verge of breaking but he pulled through. He just had to.

“Peter whatever you did I’m sure it can be fixed.” His voice was full of positivity. So much so that Peter just wanted to scream it out. To scream out his secret but that would only hurt more.

“I can’t fix this,” Pete says with a bitter little laugh. Tears stained his cheek as he looks up to face his caring uncle. Ben was graying more, and more each day. He smelt like Yardley soap and 3 in 1 shampoo blended into his alpha coffee tainted scent. He smelt like a second home to Peter. He was a second home. “I’m so sorry.”

Ben furrows his brows. “What? What are sorry for, Petey?”

Peter searched his mind for the proper way to say it; to be blunt about it or slowly slide it in. “I went to a party with MJ.” It was a start.

“Yes and?” Ben says not trying to be rude but encouraging him to go on.

“I met someone and to put it short I woke up the next day well—“

Peter could feel the tension. “Did this person take advantage of you?”

Peter’s head shoots up. “Oh no! Nothing like that. I consented, I swear.”

Ben slowly unclenched his jaw. “Okay then. I’m not mad at you for doing that Peter just next time be safer—“

“That’s not all,” Pete says looking directly in to the man’s brown eyes that mimicked Richard’s. “Afterwards I went to the pharmacy to get some pills to you know prevent things like babies.” Babies. He wanted to drown. To die on the spot! “I took the pills and then I got these weird symptoms from them and then I found out they weren’t plan b pills.”

“Peter?”

“The old hag at the damn pharmacy or whatever took the plan b pills and dumped them all out, and replaced them with prenatal pills and vitamins.” Peter felt his throat tighten and a little harsh laugh came out to hide the sob. “I didn’t know I swear it!’

“Peter calm down.”

“I tried to get rid of it but I wouldn’t. I tried to tell you—“

“Peter, we can fix this—“

“No we can’t!” His vision went white from his tears obstructing his vision and then to different colors making their way in cause his own frustration with himself. All the colors mixed in as one to form one solid color of black when he said. . .

“I’m pregnant.”


	28. Vowed To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben now knows

It was a beautiful day when Peter was born. Ben remembered driving up to the hospital with May, excited and happy for his brother. May had almost ten bags of baby stuff in the back. She talked about how if Peter was a girl (the only person who knew Peter's sex was Richard) she would have had to return most of the things she got.

“What if the baby’s an omega?” May ask suddenly. “Oh and then they'll probably like both,” Richard assured her.

When they arrived at Long Island Jewish Forest Hills hospital May practically ran up to the front desk to sign them in with Ben behind her carrying ten bags on each arm, cutting off the circulation to his wrist. The nurse, a very disinterested blonde woman (clearly a wig) sighed and said, “Visiting?”

May nodded rapidly, unable to speak from the excitement that swelled within her.

Ben spoke for them both. “Yes.”

“And who are you visiting?”

“Mary Parker. She’s about to be ready to pop.”

Only May laughed at his little comment. The nurse .just looked up at him before signing deeply and looking back at her screen. “Okay, and I need to see some ID from you two.”

May dug into her purse and took out both of their IDs. She slid them towards the nurse who pulled out some glasses and read them closely, comparing the faces on the cards to theirs.

“You're an omega, right?” She asks May.

“Last time I checked, yes,” May says with a little nervous laugh.

Ben felt his jaw clench. He knew what was about to happen.

The nurse looks over at him. “Do you want your mate in the---”

Ben quickly cut her off with a smile. “May?”

May looked to him with a bright smile. “Yes.”

“There is your answer.”

When they entered the hospital room Richard was talking to a nurse while Mary walked around barefoot trying to make her water break or something. Ben wasn't sure.

The minute Richard spotted Ben his face lit up. “Benny!” He strolled over and placed his arm around Ben.

“Richie, you're gonna become a father!” He hit his chest playfully and the two men walked out to the hall to talk, leaving May to try and assist Mary.

Richard led him to the vending machine. He bought both of them two cans of Pepsi and some crackers for Mary. “God, you won't believe how excited I am!” Richard was practically bouncing.

“I can tell,” Ben says patting his back.

Richard opens his cam and the sizzle of it fills their brief silence. “Mary woke up and was like a bat out of hell screaming about how it was time. You'll be surprised how fast a pregnant woman can be.”

Ben laughs. “I've seen mom pregnant with you and you were a big baby.”

Richard narrows his eyes but he smiles. “Fuck off.” He takes a sip of his drink. “I can't wait to see my boy.”

“A boy?”

“Yes, a boy and I know he's gonna be an alpha.”

Ben chuckles. “And how do you know that?”

Richard puts on a smug smile. “I’m a Parker. We only produce alphas.”

Ben gulps his Pepsi. “And if he's a beta.”

Richard shrugs. “Better than an omega.”

Ben almost jumped out of his skin. “What? You do know you're married to one right.”

Richard looked at him before sighing. “Don't look at me like that! I'm married to a female omega. I got nothing against male omegas or omegas at all but I can't raise one. They're too complicated, especially the male omega's. And God, don't get me started on heats and all that shit.”

Ben couldn't believe his ears. “No offense but you sound like dad.”

Richard looks away. “You can think that but you know I'm telling the truth.”

Ben shakes his head with a little huff for a laugh. “Watch that baby be an omega.”

“And if he is ill give him your name as a middle name.”

“Why the middle name?”

“Mary already decided what the first name would be if the baby was a boy.”

They went back into the room and the whole time Ben could only feel anger towards his younger brother, though he hid it well. Gender shouldn't matter!

Ben wished he was as lucky as Mary and Richard to have a baby. He and May have been trying since their wedding night. May has the mating marks to show that they're together but they don’t have a child and that hurts Ben the most. He wouldn't care if his child was born with one eye or even if it was an omega's, through and through. He just wanted to care for someone. Have a little piece of May and him out in the world. Most of all, he wanted to see May happy.

He could see her playing around with their child and caring for their child. Their child. May wanted to have a baby. She wanted to experience a large belly and let others touch her stomach. She wanted to call for Ben when the baby kicked in. She even wanted the labor pains. She wanted it all but she couldn't get it. Three miscarriages and one false positive all broke her heart. She had her tubes tied up to stop her own hurt. She said she was tired of always getting her hopes up. Ben didn't need to hear it, because he felt her pain and it was her choice. He, of course, had to be asked first thanks to their sexist society.

When she came home she went to bed and cried. Ben cried with her. He held her close and they stayed in bed that day.

So Ben couldn't fathom why the sex of a baby would matter that much. Why? As long as the baby is healthy, why should they care?

By ten o'clock at night Mary wasn't ready to give birth yet. The nurses suggested she move around some more so May took Mary out of the room and walked her up and down the hospital halls.

Ben pulled a little blue and red onesie out of one of the bags and smiled. He snuck a look at Richard who was calling someone up before shaking his head and neatly putting the onesie back.

“It broke!” They heard Mary yell. “My water broke!”

Richard quickly called for a nurse and that nurse called for the doctor. “My kids coming!”

Richard yelled full of enthusiasm.

Ben tried to feel that excitement but he couldn't knowing that if the baby wasn't an alpha (or even a beta) Richard wouldn't treat the child like it was more than its gender.

He silently wished the baby was an omega and that bought a smile to his face.

By 10:30 pm Mary was ready to give birth. After going to the bathroom several times and having the doctor check to see if she was ready she was finally ready. The three of them, Richard, Ben, and May, scrubbed up with help from the nurses along with the doctor and designated nurses, as well as two medical students.

The sound of Mary grunting and sobbing filled the room along with words of encouragement. She squeezed Richard’s hand so tightly it went from red to white and back again.

“I see the head!” The doctor says trying to ease Mary “Three more pushes and we got ourselves a baby!”

Mary nods and squeezes her eyes shut. Her brown hair fell all over the pillow as she pushed and screamed. “Oh, God!”

May, very gently, moved Mary’s hair out of her eyes.

“One more!”

Mary’s head went back out of sheer exhaustion.

“Just one more push, sweetheart,” Richard assured her. “One more.”

“I'm--”

“Come on, Mary you gotta pull through,” Richard says almost demanding her to push.

Ben glared at him but said nothing.

Mary slowly lifted up. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes almost like she was saying a silent prayer. She gritted her perfectly white teeth and with many hands trembling in Richard's and May’s, she pushed.

The piercing sound of crying filled the air in a matter of seconds.

“It's a boy!” The doctor called out.

Richard smirked, couldn't he already knew. May gasped from the excitement and

“Oh, my baby!” Mary cried out. Ben looked from the crying new mother to May. His eyes filled with tears the minute they made eye contact.

Richard kissed the crown of Mary’s head hard. “You did so well!”

Mary’s face lit up through the tears that stained her face. “Can we see the baby?”

The nurse lifted up the screaming and now clean the baby and with a bright smile presented the baby to them. He was still screaming but a little softer.

“Grumpiest omega I've ever encountered," the nurse said playfully.

Ben’s face lit up. He let out a laugh before turning back to Richard who quickly hid his frown.

Omega. The little one is an omega.

Mary reached out and took the baby gently into her arms. They all looked down at the little pinched face. He slowly relaxed to simply gurgle and coo.

“He's just like you Richard,” Ben says. “Loud.”

Mary laughs. “Oh, he's so small!” Gently, she takes his small hand onto his index finger and sniffled. “He's like a doll.”

May placed one finger under his little feet and sighed. “He's gorgeous.” She looks at Mary and asks, “What’s his name?”

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” Richard answered for Mary.

Ben knew he would love this child as if he was his own. When it was his turn to hold Peter Benjamin Parker he did so with grace cause Peter was a treasure to him. From the moment he held him, he knew that this baby would be his. Maybe not traditionally but he knew that all he had to do was look down at that little face and see that this baby was his child. He would love Peter like a son. He would go to hell and back for this child if only just to see him happy.

Peter was his baby just like he was Mary and Richard’s. Peter was May’s too. 

“He's absolutely perfect,” Ben said through tears.

Peter Benjamin Parker was born at 11:30 pm on August 10th. He weighed six pounds and two ounces. On his birth certificate, it was written that he was, in fact, a male omega.

Ben remembered that day like it was yesterday and now he sat next to that baby. The same baby he held, eighteen years ago and heard the words, “I'm pregnant” come out of his mouth. The same baby. The same child he helped raise.

Peter was pregnant. His Peter.

“Uncle Ben?” Peter touched his arm gently. “Are you okay?”

Ben slowly nods. “I’m okay.” He said it slowly to not just assure Peter but mainly himself. His nephew was pregnant. His nephew was carrying around a baby inside of his body. His nephew, Peter Benjamin Parker, was pregnant.

How long has he been pregnant? How could Ben see this? Why didn’t he tell him?

“Why?’ Ben asked slowly looking up to meet Peter’s eyes. He remembered how wide they used to be. Full of love and adventure now full of tears and sorrow.

“What do you mean?’ Pete sked.

“How long have you been pregnant?” Ben felt his leg start to bounce. He sucked in some air trying to compose himself.

“Please,” Peter tried with a straining voice. “I --”

“Peter tell me now,” Ben says pulling at his fingers. It was a nervous habit that only happened when his anxiety was on high alert and right now it was in overdrive. “Please I’m begging you Peter.”

Peter gulped and looked down. “I’m close to four months.”

Ben lost it. He jumped to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair trying to keep his cool as best as he could. “Oh my god, Peter!”

Peter whimpered, hiding his face from him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you wait so long?” Ben asks. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Peter says. His voice cracked and more tears came. “I don’t know.”

Ben leans against the couch trying to catch his breath. “You’re just a kid. A kid. You shouldn’t be--” He moved away and rubbed his hands over his face. “Jesus Christ, Peter!”

Peter looked away to the floor.

“Do you know who the father is at least?”

Peter nods. “But I doubt he’d want to be in the baby’s life.”

Ben nods, not in agreement but just to calm himself. “I can’t do this right now.”

Peter turns to him confused. “What?”

“I need some air,” Ben announces. He grabbed his keys from the coffee table without looking back at the child he vowed to protect and went for the door.

Just then May entered. “Hey you guys! I bought your favorite drink Pe--” She paused the minute she saw the scene before her. “What’s wrong?”

Ben approached her. “Did you know that?"

She looked from him to Peter, because she knew. She knew all along. Possibly longer than he had. 

“When were you going to tell me May?”

May opened her mouth but then closed it. She had nothing to say or her words just couldn’t come out.

“I’m your alpha. You should’ve told me.”

“It’s his decision,” May finally says.

Ben turned to look at Peter. He finally noticed how Peter had gained weight, not a lot but still he gained weight. How could he be so blind?

He moved past May and into the hallway of the apartment building.

“Where are you going?” May called after him.

“Out,” He said back harsher than needed be.

Peter sat there silently. He had done it. He had told him. He told the only man in his life who had ever cared deeply for him that he was pregnant and that man, that alpha, walked away from him and he couldn’t stop crying because it hurt so fucking much.


	29. Expertise

Peter sat in eerie silence at the dinner table, looking down at the plate of takeout. He wanted to tell May that he really shouldn't eat this stuff, but he was too upset to even talk. He pressed his hand to his ample stomach and listened to the rain outside. He felt a gentle hand on his back. The sad omega turned to see his aunt's sympathetic smile.

“Are you going to eat?” She asks.

Peter turns away and shakes his head. “I don’t know.” His voice strained.

May took a seat next to him. “Well, at least do it for the baby.”

Peter glanced at her before picking up his fork. Other times he would’ve just said no but, he was too tired to disobey.

“He’ll be back,” May says.“Ben is a reliable man. He might be an alpha, but he’s not a coward.”

“I know.” Peter lifts the noodles to his mouth.

“I understand you know. In spite of what you think, Ben might be upset, but he’ll get over it.” She grips with his free hand and rubs his knuckles with her thumb.

Peter shakes his head. “I doubt it. You saw his face. I could've hit him with a car, and it would have been way less painful."

“Peter.” May tries to soothe him.

“I hid it from him for almost four months," Peter says, setting the fork down. “My boss knew before him. You know how fucked up that is. Some alpha I barely knew about it before Ben. Uncle Ben practically raised me.” Peter shakes his head.“No, he did raise me. Without you and him, I would likely still be in Forest Hill. Maybe engaged to some asshole like Flash Thompson.” He looks down at his stomach and legs.“Well, now I’m just some struggling omega in college with a baby on the way.” Marrying a dick like Flash wouldn’t really be so bad now. At least he would be financially secure.

“We all struggle from time to time Peter,” May says.“But we don’t have to do it alone. I don’t care what happens, I will always be by your side.”

Peter turned to her, recognizing the truth in her eyes. A gentle smile spread across her lips. She moves a strand of hair back from his forehead. Her hand slid to his cheek, and she took his face in both of her hands.

“You promise?” He asked aware he sounded like a child.

May lets out a chuckle, not teasingly, but lovingly. “I do. I promise you I will.”

Peter offers her a faint smile before looking towards the window. It was raining even more now, and he hoped Uncle Ben was alright.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

It was raining way too hard for Tony Stark’s liking. He drove his car down to his favorite bar owned by his friend Jame Rhodes aka Rhodey. It was supposed to be a relaxing ride to take his mind off of things but it ended up being him splashing through puddles of rain and honking at jaywalkers. Rhodey, like always, was prepared for Tony’s arrival so that when a very soaked Tony Stark walked into the door all Rhodey had to do was place Tony’s regular dirty martini in front of his usual seat. Tony took his seat and groaned.

“You don’t look so good,” Rhodey says trying to hide his apparent smile.

Dripping wet and annoyed, Tony lifts his middle finger to his best friend since MIT. “You’re an ass.”

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

The very next day Peter hopped into the shower, got dressed for work, and just as he was about to walk out the door he opened it to Ben about to put his own key in. They both stop and stare before Ben breaks the eye contact and pockets his key. “You're going to work?” Been asked in a flat tone completely divorced of emotion.

Peter nods trying to not look him directly in the eyes. “Yeah, I should get going.”

Ben moved to the side and letting Peter and his stomach squeeze past. Peter kept his head down as he made his way down the stairs of the apartment building.

“Wait!” Ben calls out. Peter paused and turns his head to see Ben coming towards him. “I'll give you a ride okay.”

Peter doesn't speak. He just nods and follows Ben out the door.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

They sat in silence on the way there. Peter tried to say something, but it became caught in his throat. He could have just choked on his words. Ben played Cher the whole ride there and Peter looked out the window. He bought Ben the rearview mirror taking glances at him and not just him, his very pregnant belly.

Say something, he told himself. Tell him you didn't mean to keep him the dark.

But Peter couldn't. He just looked out the window and kept his thoughts to himself.

When they arrived Peter quickly unlocked the door and stepped out.

“Wait,” Ben says. Peter turns to face him.

“Yes?” He holds his bag close watching as Ben tries to find the words to say.

“Have a nice day.” It was a simple sentence, meant to be caring but fell short of that

Peter nods with a tight-lipped smile trying to hide his hurt. “You too.” He closes the door and walks away.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

"There you are!" Pepper called to him. The tall blonde woman was holding a small stack of papers as she made her way on loud clipping heels to him.

"I just got here," Peter says stating the obvious.

Pepper ignores it and hands the stack to him.

"I need you to bring these up to Mr. Stark. He needs them for a big meeting tomorrow. That man is a lost cause without his notes."

Peter takes them, pressing them close as if they were precious by the look on Pepper's face they were.

"Also make sure to tell him he has to answer his calls." She gives Peter a pat on the shoulder before sending him on his way.

In the elevator, Peter was to busy thinking about Ben to worry about his acrophobia. He could feel the unease in the car. The tension was so thick he could cut it with a sharp knife. Ben barely looked at him and when he did it wasn't in his eyes, but pass them. Peter quickly looks to the notes that clearly weren't typed up by Tony. He worked there long enough to know the difference between Tony's writing style and Pepper's. Pepper for one pays close attention to every grammatical and technical error as much as possible and Tony simply types up what he needs to say without any finesse; no paragraphs sometimes just one to two lines of direct information. Peter flips through the papers quickly until his eye closed in on one paragraph, that specifically talked about a plan in the Middle East has to do with more weapons being transported there to the troops in Saudi Arabia. Peter raises a brow as he read it carefully. It clearly stated in the formal writings of Virginia Potts that Anthony Edwards Stark was willing to sell guns to the army for over six billion dollars.

"Don't they have enough?" Peter says solely to himself before stepping off the elevator once it came to a stop.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

"Sir, " JARVIS says. "You have a visitor."

"And who is it?" Tony asks as he bounced a stress ball in between his palms.

"A very thoughtful omega named Peter Parker, " Jarvis says. Instantly Tony sits up faster than what he should have. He adjusts his suit jacket and sat up as properly as he could. "Very smooth, sir."

"Thank you, Jarvis, " Tony says almost letting his AIs sarcasm pass him. "And don't make me wipe out your software."

JARVIS opens the doors for Peter. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

Peter stepped in and the heavy scent of unease followed him. Probably way too much for a pregnant omega. "I have your notes for the meeting and also Ms.Potts says you need to answer your calls."

Tony smiles. "Tell Ms. Potts that's her job."

Peter nods before placing the papers on his desk. No witty remark or even a smile. Tony pushes his chair back and leans back. "So what's wrong with you, kid?"

Peter looks to him feigning confusion. "Nothing. I didn't say there was anything--"

"You don't have to I can see it in your face."

Peter tries to find something to change the subject with but unfortunately could not. "Well, for one, and don't think it's me interesting with your business ordeals, I don't particularly agree with you selling arms to Saudi Arabia."

"And why is that?" Tony asks now intrigued.

"Well don't get me wrong. We need the troops to be prepared but don't you think they have enough arms and very little things like food and medical supplies."

"Well, Peter I'm in the business of war. I have to supply these items." Tony raises a brow at the twinkle in Peter's eyes. "But if you can tell me what I should do I'll take it into consideration."

Peter was slightly taken aback but then thought he could've been being teased.

 _Nobody takes an omega seriously_ , he thought. _Especially an alpha._

"Are you sure?"

Tony nods. "I mean I did ask you."

Peter smiles. "Well, like stated before you could always start creating things that benefit such as medical-related AIs or things like that. I don't know." He always said "I don't know" when he felt like he was saying something stupid.

"Yes you do, " Tony states. "Go on tell me. Take a seat."

Peter sits down and tries not to fall on his words. "Well, I mean, no offense Mr. Stark no one really listens to what an omega has to say about more advanced things."

"This shit isn't advanced, " Tony says with a little laugh. "And I listen to what everyone has to say, especially it benefits my business."

"Oh, " Peter says trying to not sound so relieved.

"I'm not sexist Peter, " Tony says. "I respect your opinions just as much as I hope you respect mine."

Peter could literally kiss this man who was basically twice his age. He could forget about Uncle Ben basically semi disowning him and the daily trials and tribulations of his dismal life and kiss Anthony Stark. Maybe it was his pregnant omega hormones or maybe, just maybe he finally found someone, an alpha, who respected him for him. Tony didn't tell him he was wrong or he was right only to tell him to leave it alone. No, Tony wanted him to talk, he wanted him to speak his mind. He had opinions to Tony. He wasn't just an omega to be ignored. He had actual opinions to him.

Four months pregnant and only eighteen and Peter Benjamin Parker was an omega in love.

"Well for one, " Peter says sitting up a bit more. Tony does so too. "I read here." He points to the paragraph. "That the numbers of weapons have increased since two thousand nine, but the number of medic supplies have decreased since then and have become drastically dire. Mr. Stark, don't you think we need the troops to be healthy and well stable in order to fight before we import more weapons?"

Tony took that into consideration. The kid was right but still Tony was in the business of weapons, not medical supplies. "I understand that Pete, but I'm only authorized to trade weapons."

Peter sighs. "No offense Mr. Stark, but it's your business why can't you?"

"Well because--" he pauses trying to find an excuse. Yeah, Fury would be mad but when has he ever cared about what Fury had to say and also he knew there was an overflow of weapons. It was far too much to keep up with. Far too much. "You know what, come to my meeting with me."

Peter was taken back. "What?" What just happened?

"Come to my meeting with me, " Tony repeats. "I need your expertise in the subject if I'm going to present it."

 _Expertise? What expertise?_ , Peter thought. _I'm a college student, not some CEO._

"Wear something nice, " Tony says.

Before Peter could say anything a ring fills the office

"Sir, " JARVIS announces. "Incoming face call with Mr. Barton."

Tony turns to Peter. "I'm gonna have to teach you some sign language. Clint's a cool guy."

Peter nods. "I should go, huh?"

"You can stay, " Tony says a bit too quickly.

Peter smiles and shakes his head. "I have to drop off mail and finish paperwork also I need to me to get ready for the meeting tomorrow."

Tony nods as he watched Peter go.

Once the door closed JARVIS talked. "Would you now like me to answer, sir?"

Tony nods. "Uh yeah. How do I look, Jarvis?"

"Amazing, sir."

Then Clint Barton was on a holographic screen.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

The day went by rather slow. Peter did his assigned paperwork, answered calls, and other things. He said goodbye to Pepper at the end of the day. He took the bus to the subway and got on the train. He sat near the door clutching his bag and slowly felt a smile on his lips. He probably looked insane smiling all by himself about something in his head, but he didn't care. He lives in New York, crazier things have happened. 


	30. A Kick of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give Peter a break and you guys a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with my lateness.

Ben and May weren't home when Peter entered the apartment. Peter went into his room and dropped his bag on his bed before going to the kitchen to grab a snack when he noticed a notice from May on the refrigerator.

Peter, 

I left some food in the fridge for you. Also I just realized you can't eat seafood so don't touch the blue bag!!!! 

♡May

Ps. I got you some Mexican food from this cute new place four blocks away. Try the tamales, they are delicious!!

Peter takes the note down. He folds it neatly before tucking it in his pocket and opening the refrigerator. He moved the blue bag out of the way but not without the strong smell of fish hitting his nose. Peter had to quickly move the bag to get to the Mexican food. He pulls out a brown handle bag and slammed the refrigerator door closed.

He heats up his tamales and poured himself a drink before calling MJ. 

"Hey, Petey!" MJ said over the sound of music. 

"Where are you?" Peter asks, standing up with his tamales. He takes a big bite and then another and then another. The baby really loved tamales. 

"I'm at Shuri's," MJ says. "What's up with you?" Peter could hear Shuri in the background talking about something. 

"Nothing," he says. "Hey, I called at a bad time so yeah I'll call you later."

"Oh what's wrong?" MJ asks. "Is it the baby?!" Her voice suddenly surged with panic. 

"No, no, it's fine! I just wanted to say hi," he assures he with a light laugh. He had to admit to day was going a bit better for him but he didn't know why.

"Oh okay," she says slowly calming down. "Hey you can text me anytime though."

"Just not in the next fifteen minutes or less." Peter smirked knowing that she would be otherwise occupied. 

"Why would I ever say that?" 

"You don't have to I know you're about to get your back blown out by Shuri--"

"You're on speaker!" MJ screams.

Shuri starts laughing. Peter had to quickly place a hand over his mouth to poorly suppress a laugh

"Sorry about that," he says through his laughter. "I'll text you later."

MJ mumbled some curse words before her and Shuri said goodbye and hang up. 

_Welp_ , Peter thought. _My friends are about and about getting laid I'm home with an unborn child. Nice._

He took his tamales to his room and plopped down on his bed and opened his laptop. He had gotten ten notifications from his inbox. He opens them up to see some random ones from YouTube and Instagram and the doctors office about a check up and Tw--

Wait a check up?

He scrolls back up and reads the header. 

**APPOINTMENT**

_Appointment? What appointment?_

He quickly opens it scans the words until his eyes hit what's important. 

Scheduled Appointment:

Date: June 20th, 20--

Time: 4:30 PM

"Holy shit!" Peter quickly closes his laptop and jumps out of bed. He pulls his shoes back on but not without his stomach getting in the way. "I'm going to be late!"

He snatches up his phone from the bed and runs out of the room and onto the living room where he checks the time on his phone while picking up his bag. It was literally 4:00. He didn't have much time and the train would get him there by 4:30. He sighs before putting the phone down and sitting on the couch. He missed his appointment. Maybe he shouldn't be so sad about this but he can't help but to. Nothing has been going right beside his little conversation with Mr. Stark, but then again the older man probably just felt bad for him. 

His phone starts to ring. He looks at it to read, WORK on the screen. 

He answers. "Yes, Pep--"

"This isn't Pepper," says Tony. "This is Tony."

"Oh," Peter says not suddenly feeling the urge to sit up. "What's the matter, sir?"

"Well I was just wondering if today was a good day to take you to McDonald's."

Peter smiles weakly. "Maybe not. I sort of--"

"Or we can go somewhere fancier."

"No! It's not like I don't want to but I have a lot to do today and I already missed an appointment--"

"When does it start?" Tony cuts him off

"What?"

"Your appointment. When does it start?"

Peter blinks in surprise. "At 4:30."

"Stay put," Tony says. "I'm coming to get you."

"You don't have to--" 

But before he could finish his sentence Tony cut him off. "Let's just say I'm doing it for the baby."

"Well, I mean. . . I--" Peter tried to search his brain for an excuse but he couldn't find one. "Alright. I'll see you soon."

Tony hums. "Good be ready I'm ten minutes." 

If Peter hadn't finished his drink he would have spit all out in disbelief. "Ten minutes! Where were you?"

"I'm about to leave the office, but don't worry I'll be there in under twenty."

"Ok ok! I'll just get ready. Bye."

He hangs up and right after that he pulled off his shirt haphazardly nearly getting his head stuck only to throw it on the floor and replace it with. graphic tee. He yanked his pants off and pulled on some stretchy drawstring pants. He ran out the room the search for his shows when the apartment door opened. He looked up briefly to see Ben. It still felt odd being around him, well of course it would still feel odd. 

"Ben," Peter says, almost like Ben caught him in the middle of stealing or something.

"Are you going out?" Ben asks.

Peter nods. "I have a doctor's appointment." The tension was so strange and awkward like they were distant family members or friends who haven't spoken since middle school. 

Ben clears his throat. "I can drive you--"

"Oh no Tony is." Peter cringed inwardly at how fast he said that. 

"Tony?"

"My boss," Peter says. He could see the corner of Ben's lips go down but quickly it fades back to a straight face. 

Ben was a little taken aback that an employer would be so interested in their employees, especially a young pregnant one. "Oh okay. Well call me if you need to be picked up." 

"I don't think will be necessary, but thanks," Peter says not wanting to burden him. He had done enough. 

Peter's phone goes off. When he sees it's Tony he answers. "Hey."

"I'm outside," Tony says.

Before he could say anything else he paused to think about the fact that Tony Stark had his number. "Where did you get my number?"

He swore he could've heard Tony's eye roll."Well you are my employee--"

"Was it Jarvis?"

"Yes."

Peter chuckle not noticing Ben's eye quirk. "I'll see you okay?"

Tony hums. "Alright."

Peter hangs up and gathers his things. "I gotta go. See you later." 

Before Ben could say goodbye Peter was out the door and making his way down the stairs. 

Ben peeks out the curtains to see Peter get into a shiny red convertible. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the older man, Tony Stark who smiled at his young nephew. Peter smiled back at him and before they drove off Ben watched as the older man placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder gently.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Peter sat in Tony's car feeling more nervous than usual. He had never been in a car alone with Tony. Happy would usually be driving.

"Um Mr Stark--"

"Peter?" Tony says turning to Peter briefly before turning back to the road. "Call me Tony when we're out of the office." 

Peter nods. "Well, Mr--Tony. I mean Tony, I was just going to tell you the directions." 

"Is it at the same place as before?" Tony asks. 

Peter nods. "Yes, but--" He jolts when the small underdeveloped foot in his womb kicked out. Peter groans before touching his belly. "Sorry." 

Tony raised a brow and looked over to Peter. "What happened?"

Peter shrugs trying to seem nonchalant. "Oh the baby kicked me." He let out a chuckle. "Honestly it happens all n--"

Before he could finish Tony's hand was on his belly. Peter's heart nearly stopped. This was really happening. "Will it kick?" 

"I'm not--"

Tony's eyes flicker to him. "I probably should've asked, shouldn't I?" He quickly moved his hand away. 

Peter gently took the alpha's hand and pressed it back over his belly on the left side. "It usually kicks on this side." 

Tony waits as patiently as he could but Peter could sense the alpha's excitement and when the baby kicked out Tony's hand stilled. Peter felt his hand hover over Tony's as the baby kicked and then Tony gasped. 

"That was a head!" He says excitedly. "That was a head."

Peter turns to him genuinely excited cause Tony was excited. "A head?" 

"It pushed it's head on my hand," he says with a smile. 

Peter touched his hand and smiled. "They like you." I like you.

Tony smirks and turns to Peter. "Everyone likes me. I just won someone over and they're not even born yet."

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

At the doctor's office Peter insisted Tony just leaves him there but the older man declined stating he couldn't just leave, so he remained by Peter's side. Peter felt a sense of pride with him by his side though. Yes Tony isn't his alpha or anything but when the other omegas looked at Tony and him with envy he felt a bit. . .satisfied. 

A nurse in Hello Kitty scrubs stepped out into the waiting room. "Peter Parker!" 

"Oh that's me!" Peter says standing. He turns to Tony. "If you want, you can just wait here."

"Yeah I think I should, " Tony says, which oddly almost made Peter frown. "But update me when you're done." 

Peter nods before following the nurse into the back to an examination room. He was asked the standard questions like how much he weighed, any complications, and so on. He answered as truthfully as he could. He was weighed and measured and told to wait for a doctor. 

When the doctor came by she asked him the same questions and told him to lie back. Her hand pressed gently onto his protruding belly to feel for any abnormalities.

"Any soreness?" 

Peter shakes his head. "No."

She plugs her stethoscope into her ears and pressed the cold metal piece to his stomach. She lifted it and pressed it to certain areas to detect a heartbeat and when she did she paused to listen. "That's one healthy heart." She smiles at Peter. "Now," she says moving away. Peter pulls his shirt down and sits up. "Mr. Parker let's talk about your delivery plans."

Delivery plans? Oh yeah. Sooner or later this baby had to be born. 

"Have you decided which hospital you will go to? Have you place your bag? Do you have family in case something was to happen?"

Peter shakes his head. "I'm not sure. To be honest with you. I don't even think my father wants anything to do with me."

The doctor raises a brow. "Has he told you that?" 

Peter shrugs but he knew his father wouldn't accept him especially in this situation. His mother surely wouldn't, that was a given but his father. . . Though the man was more reasonable he k ew from past experiences his father could be more cruel than his mother. "He doesn't have to say it. He's my father I know him."

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

When Peter was only thirteen he overheard his father talking to one of the neighborhood dad's at a block party during the Fourth of July over a hot grill of hotdogs and hamburgers. Peter lingered near a tree as he ate his burger and listened to his dad and the man talk about sports when the man paused with a smirk. 

Richard looked over to what the many was looking at and shook his head. "She has the nerve to be her?" 

Peter followed their gaze to see a fake redheaded woman with a swollen pregnant belly laughing with friends. She seemed normal besides the fact that there wasn't a ring on her finger. 

"I didn't tell her about this," the other dad says. 

Richard shakes his head and sips his beer. "I can't believe her father allowed her back in the house. I bet she doesn't even know the father."

Peter was shocked at how much like his mother his father sounded. 

"If you're asking me," the other dad begins. "If my Gia came home pregnant I'd tell her to get the steppin'." They both chuckle. "I'd even consider signing papers to get that thing taken care of."

Richard nods. "Luckily for me my Peter isn't interested in the stuff. I'd rather him read some science books than kissing these boys around here. But if he ever, he'd never step foot in my house ever again."

Peter moved away before they could spot him and made his way to his mother who was chatting it up with some ladies from church. 

That was the day Peter learned his father's love wasn't unconditional. There were many other times after that further proved that but that day stayed with him forever, simply because it proved that his father was no better than his mother. Honestly, he was more crueler cause he really does love Peter and Peter knows that but in an instant he could forget about that love and simply turn his son away over one regrettable mistake.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

The doctor discussed more such as a nutrition plan. One such thing he wasn't allowed to eat was fast food, so no McDonald's until he popped this sucker on out.

After the whole appointment, Peter received his release papers and cleaned himself up before going out into the waiting room where Tony still sat, in the same spot but this time he was reading a magazine about parenthood. Peter felt his heart flutter. He approached Tony. 

Without looking up Tony speaks. "Did you know male omegas lactate more than female omegas? Granted omegas do it more than alpha females and beta females. Oh and your baby is most likely going to be an omega." _Well that's one way to greet someone._

"All that was in that magazine?" 

Tony looks up at him and smirks. "More or less. Probably all bullshit but still it was entertaining." 

Peter had to smile. "How about instead of reading--" Peter looks at the cover of the magazine which donned the smiling face of a woman holding a baby in a pink tutu. "Baby Weekly you can drive me home?" 

Tony puts the magazine down and stood making Peter look up at him. "Come along, little one." He playfully says before placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter smiles as he's escorted to the door but he felt like he won the lotto when a group of other omegas looked Tony up and down with a smirk. Though he wasn't his, Peter could still pretend. 

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

"Listen to this!" Tony shouts with a laugh over a seventies rock song. "It's by absolute legends! Jarvis play Queen!" 

They were in the car and some how they managed to turn their conversation into one about music which lead to Tony playing music via Jarvis.

"I love Queen!" Peter says. 

Tony's eye crunkle at the sides when he smiles genuinely. "You know people for the longest thought Freddie was an omega necause of how flamboyant he was only to find out he was an alpha. Shocked everyone. Honestly that's pretty iconic to me." 

Peter raises a brow. "How so?"

"Cause he showed that alphas didn't have to follow a role of being dark and brooding. I mean look at Janis Joplin, she's an omega and never acted like what society thinks they should be, like you." 

Peter's brows knits together. "Like me?" 

"Yup," he says nonchalantly, as if it was true. "If you're asking me." He glances at Peter sideways. "I think comparing omegas to one another is the dumbest shit ever and people love to do that."

Peter lets out a little laugh of disbelief. "You're just saying that because I'm here."

They stop at a red light. Tony taps the steering wheel. "That and my mother was an omega. Though my dad was sexist pig my mother, a housewife, taught me so much. So much school couldn't teach me and a diploma couldn't show."  The light changed to tell the other cars they could turn. "I'm just saying without being sappy bitch about it that we are all different. You like robots and my mother liked homemaking, but you're both smart in more ways than one."

"Well if it makes you feel good you're different from the other alphas I've met," Peter says. 

Tony glances at him and smiles. "You're something else, kid." 

Peter's stomach twisted and turned and this time it wasn't the baby kicking or nudging him with it's head. 

A car behind them honked their horn. Peter jumped and laughed impulsively. Tony chuckles before hitting his horn hard and driving off.

Tony places a hand on Peter's shoulder. Though it was brief Peter felt like electricity ran through his shoulder. The baby kicked. "They kicked again."

Tony's eyes flick to him asking silently if he could feel. 

Peter takes Tony's large hand feeling the hair on the alpha's wrist under his thin fingers. Peter places the hand on his belly. Tony's fingers press down gently to feel the baby more when it kicked out gently. "That was a foot." 

Peter smiles not wanting this moment to end. Not ever.


	31. No Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short chapter.but I feel like short chapters are best for me. I got time to plan this one and I feel like it will be better than the rest. If not then...I played myself.:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Peter says "Mama" to his mom, I just thought it actually fit there dynamic.

Now Peter should've went home right away but he wasn't really up for it. So after the appointment and trying not to blush hard when Tony would so much as smile at him he asked Tony to drop him off at T'Challa and Shuris' place knowing MJ was most likely going to be there. Tony at first was hesitant, since he wanted to make sure Peter got home safely but he agreed and agree Peter gave him the address he drove him there. 

Right when Peter was about to exit the car Tony gently touches his wrist, to grab his attention. "Huh?" Peter looks back at him. 

"You almost forgot your phone." Tony holds it up and Peter takes it with a smile just wanting to feel Tony's fingertips on his. He nearly melted when he felt just the tips of his fingers close to his. 

"Thanks," Peter says. "I'll see you around." 

"Definitely," He says before looking down to Peter's ample tummy and saying. "And see you in what six months?" 

Peter blushes and smiles. "You're ridiculous."

Tony smiles. "Hey, what can I say?" Hes says playfully. "Hey, be safe, kid."

"You too, old man," Peter says

Tony went wide eyed before laughing. "You're something else."

Peter waves him goodbye as Tony drives off before knocking on the door of the beautiful house. It's T'Challa who answers the door wearing his typical fit; nice clean khakis, a button up, and a clean hair cut. The only thing that always made Peter wonder about his appearance are his shoes. The poor man can't spot an ugly pair from a mile away. 

T'Challa smiles at Peter. "Hey, Pe--" he looks down to see Peter's very pregnant belly. "Oh. What happened?" He asked this as if Peter came to his door holding his own severed arm. It was honestly comical. 

So Peter decided to fuck with him. "Well you see my dear, T'Challa when an alpha and an omega--"

T'Challa cuts him off with an eye roll. "Get in here!" 

Peter laughs before making his way to the living room where MJ and Shuri sat all cuddled up watching some romcom with a blonde lady confessing her love to this Asian girl. 

Peter clears his throat. "Hey." 

They nod. "Sup!" They say in unison. 

Shuri moves a pillow. "Here sit."

Peter does so placing his hands absent mindedly under his belly to cradle it. 

Shuri nods toward his belly. "How's the fetus?" 

Peter sighs and shrugs. "Oh you know, hungry like me."

MJ raises her hand in agreement. "Same here." 

Shuri sighs before standing up and moping over to the kitchen. "Ugh alright! I'll feed you hungry omegas."

"Thanks!" Peter and MJ say in unison. 

MJ looks over to Peter. "So. . ." She starts. Peter looks over to her with a cocked eyebrow. "Who was that old dude?" 

Peter was a bit taken aback that she had saw Tony but not really. "You saw him?"

"Duh," she says sipping a drink in front of her. "What is he like fifty?" 

"Tony's in his thirties at least," he said a little to quickly. He felt a blush come over his face. MJ pretended not to notice. "He's not old, not like fifty years old."

MJ gave him a sideways glance before looking back to the TV. "Isn't he your boss?" 

"Well, yes but he was just being nice. I had a doctor's appointment so he took me there," Peter says trying to seem nonchalant but he couldn't help but fidget. "Besides he's my boss." He felt like he was saying it more to himself. 

MJ smirks. "Oh kay."

Shuri walks into the room holding two big bowls of chips. "Alright, eat up!" She places the bowls down when Peter opens his mouth. 

"Um," Peter says thinking about what the doctor said. "I kind of can't eat that." 

Shuri pauses and turns to him. "Oh, I guess I'll get something different." She stands up only for MJ to gasp melodramatically. 

"You don't do that for me," she pouts. 

Peter had to chuckle at that. MJ, was the only omega Peter has ever known besides May that always seemed so badass until they wanted to be catered for by their alpha's or soon to be alpha's. 

"That's because you aren't pregnant," Shuri says. "And besides pregnant people are so damn picky."

Peter sticks his tongue out playfully watching Shuri go back into the kitchen. 

MJ stuffs her face with some salty chips while saying. "Speaking of pregnancy, have you told your parents?" 

Peter shakes his head. "You know how my mom is." 

MJ makes a face agreeing. "Yeah, no offense but your mom is crazy."

Peter laughs not able to argue that. His mother is crazy. "I can't argue with that."

MJ take some more chips. "Hey, remember that time we were going to go Timothy Hanson's party and you were wearing this cute shirt and she literally spazzed out."

Peter cringed at the memory. He was thirteen at the time. The shirt wasn't even inappropriate really. It didn't even classify as a crop top. The only way anyone would've saw his stomach is if he would've reached up slightly but still his mother said, quote, "It makes you look slutty. Do you want to look like a slut Peter Benjamin Parker? Cause if so go right on ahead, but just remember all that will lead you to getting pregnant or with some type of disease." She didn't even yell at him and she really didn't have to, just the way she turned away from him and kept doing the dishes made her words hurt even more. Cold and blunt. Peter quickly went upstairs and changed hai shirt but then he thought about all the things his mom would say about each shirt. 

A black shirt with the words, CHEMISTRY with two kissing figures. "What kind of message are you trying to give? That you're willing to kiss anyone?" 

A red tie dyed shirt with cuts exposing his back. "You look like a whore." 

So Peter decided not to go. He called MJ and told her wasn't going and stayed at home watching reruns of his parent's favorite game shows with them and helping his mom with dinner. 

Peter sighs. "Well," he says to MJ. "Sooner or later I'll have to." The weight of it all weighed down on him. 

Shuri steps back into the room. "So I got you some fruit and I looked it up, all of these are safe for you." She hands the bowl over to Peter along with a fork. 

She sits next to MJ and they start to finish the movie they were watching. MJ's phone rings. She looks at the screen before answering. "Hey mom."

Peter stuffs strawberries into his mouth before saying. "Oh tell her I said hi!" 

"Hi, Michelle's mom!" Shuri yells. 

MJ rolls her eyes. "They said hi," MJ says to her mom. 

She's talking on the phone when T'Challa and some other guy with lighter skin came in. He looked rather familiar to Peter. 

"Hey, Shuri," T'Challa says. "I'll be out for sometime."

Shuri waves her hands about shooing them off. "Yeah yeah." 

The other guy looks over to Peter and says with a deep country accent that seemed so familiar. "Hey, do I know you?"

Then it came to Peter, this was his baby's father. "No." He pastes on a smile. 

The guy nods. "Yeah I'm probably thinking of someone else," he says. "Oh and congrats." He nodded to Peter's stomach which seemed to be the first thing people saw before they saw him. 

He smiles. "Thanks." 

T'Challa and the guy from the party with the heavy accent left the room. "Well, there goes your dad," Peter says inwardly to the baby. 

MJ suddenly stands. "I gotta go," she announces pocketing her phone. 

Shuri looks up at her a bit upset. "Oh why?"

"My father, that's why," MJ says. She leans down and kisses Shuri quickly before scooping up her car keys. "Today's our dad and daughter day." 

Shuri sighs. "I mean I guess you can go."

MJ rolls her eyes playfully. "Gods, alphas are so annoying." 

Peter looks down at his cell phone to check the time. May and Ben would've been worried if he stayed out longer. "Hey can you drop me off?" Peter asks already standing up.

MJ feigns a face of disgust. "Don't give birth in my car, I cleaned it."

Peter wrinkles his nose at her. "Oh shut up."

They say goodbye to Shuri before walking out and getting into the car and MJ actually cleaned her car, it even smelt like it. Peter was genuinely and said it when he got into the car. 

"Damn, you actually did," he says. 

"Of course I did," she gloats. "Well, Shuri did most of it--"

"All of it," Peter corrects knowing damn well that was the truth. 

MJ starts the car and glares. "Okay it was fifty-fifty!"

Peter raises a brow in playful disbelief. 

"Enough about me," MJ says looking straight ahead at the road. "So be straight up, okay." 

"What?" Peter asks suspicious. 

She glances at him before turning on the road. "Trevor's the dad isn't he?"

Peter pauses for a moment. MJ isn't stupid, she would know just by his behavior alone. After all they are best friends. "Yeah," He admits. 

"Well, at least he's sort of hot in a country boy kinda way," MJ says slowing down the car to a yellow light that turned red the minute they halted. "Are you gonna tell him?" 

Peter shakes his head. "I can't, " he says and he truly couldn't. He couldn't risk another alpha yelling him what he could and could not do, especially one he only knew for about thirty minutes or less. "You know how things are. The minute he knows, he has the right to control what ever all because he was blessed with being an alpha. It's fucking ridiculous, so I'm better off not saying shit to him." 

The light changes to a green arrow. She takes a turn in that direction. "Peter, I'm an omega too if you forgot. I know exactly what you're talking about. That's why I didn't have sex with Shuri yet." 

Peter was genuinely shocked by this information. Shuri and MJ always seemed stuck to each other's hip at every party and everywhere else. Peter was certain that along the way they did have sex or maybe even went further beyond kissing.

"What about the party?" He asks.

MJ snickers. "We we're about to but then I said I had diarrhea." They both cringe. "I think she knew I was lying--of course she did-- but the thing is, as much as I love her I'm not willing to be strapped down to her forever just yet."

Forever. That's how long your alpha is yours if you're an omega and vise versa. Forever feels like a long time until you die or your mate dies. It's been said that some mates if one dies the other dies soon after, either on mentally or physically or emotionally. When Peter's paternal alpha grandfather died his paternal omegan grandfather grew depressed and shut himself away with just his cat, Misty to keep him company. He died a year later. 

Not only that mates aren't always in love. The minute an omega is bitten they're attached to that alpha. They're bonded to that alpha and that means quite simply that if an omega is, well assaulted, for lack of a better word by an alpha and said alpha marks them then they're chained to them until the day that alpha or they die. Peter couldn't fathom shit like that sliding in the 21st century, maybe the 20th but not in the modern era. That is until he saw a case in Alabama about an omega who was forced to let their son see his alpha father aka their rapist. 

The world is cruel to omegas. No matter how many times they fight for the right to simply exist, a government full of betas and alphas always find away to oppress them and omegas like Mary Parker accepted such standards in order to be the perfect omega. But there was one time Peter can recall where she went off script and he could swear he really saw the real her. The real Mary Parker. 

He was ten and they, his mom and him, went grocery shopping. Peter picked out some snacks and when they went to the checkout line an alpha woman behind them was looking at their groceries with a face of disgust. "I would never let my child eat such fattening food. No one wants a fat omega." She crinkles her nose. 

Peter looks up at his mother who's lip twitched meaning she was only two seconds away from snapping. 

"Excuse me!" The alpha woman says. "Omega!" She yells at Mary who stiffens before plastering on a smile and turning to her. 

"Yes ma'am," she says with an edge in her feigned nice tone. 

"I'm sure your alpha," the woman says. "Would approve of such things but maybe you should be more responsible for your child and--"

Mary loses her smile. There are several things Mary Parker will not accept; a dirty house, bad food, and some random bitch judging her parenting. She quirks a brow and glares. "Maybe you should go tell your omega cause last time I checked my husband is working not surveying other people's groceries."

The woman and the cashier go wide eyed. "Why I'd never!" 

Mary turns away from her but not without twisting the knife. "Peter, dear?"

Peter looks up at her. "Yes, mama?" 

She smiles down at him, a real smile this time. "Go get another snack."

Peter was in disbelief. Snacks were rare in the house. "Really?"

Mary nods. Peter excitedly ran off to grab more snacks. Later Peter found out, Mary felt everyone else go ahead of her but the woman and seeing that that was the only lane opened the alpha woman was sadly out of luck. 

His mother wasn't always a judgemental person or even cruel. Sometimes she could be loving and an actual mother. That was the mother he wanted, the mother he needed and only got that mother once in a while.

MJ touches his shoulder. "You good?"

He nods. "Yeah, just tired. You know I feel so dumb. I spent most of my life trying to prove to my parents that I was capable of being independent and all that only to wind up pregnant at eighteen living with my aunt and uncle."

"You're not dumb," MJ says. "The world is cruel, but you aren't dumb. We're told to be this and that so much that we arent even fucking prepared for when this and that doesn't work out."

Peter laughs humorlessly. "At least I have some free will to pick what I want to be."

"We don't have freewill, Peter," MJ says rather bluntly. "We're omegas, we only have what they allow us to have and it ain't free. That's why we manipulate the system. Alpha's are weak when it comes to a pretty omega." MJ flips her hair playfully to lighten the mood

Peter cracks a smile, even his mother would agree. The woman barely ages and makes sure to flaunt her figure and good looks anytime she could. To get extra meat from the butcher for a low price, Mary wears a push up bra. To get out of a parking ticket, she compliments the hell out of the fucker. To get Richard to buy a new car--well the picture is quite clear. 

"Maybe once I give birth I can maybe get some rich alpha to pay my student loans," he jokes as they pull up in front of the apartment. 

"Just get the old man to," MJ says referring to Tony. 

Peter glares at her. "He's not old!" He steps out of the car. "He's only thirty eight." 

MJ raises a brow. "Okay." 

Peter glares at her before turning. "Good bye, Michelle!"

"Don't use my government, Peter Benjamin Parker!" 

Peter playfully gasps before going into the apartment building going up the stairs to his apartment. 

He slowly opens the door to see Ben watching a movie. He thinks about talking to Ben or even sitting next to him to watch the movie but he decided not to. It would've felt awkward and he was sure neither of them wanted that. Instead, he quickly went into his room.

Ben did notice him but decided to not speak. It was already bad enough that his own nephew refused his company for a simple car ride, so he wasn't going to force him to share a couch with him.

Peter closes his room door and takes a seat on his bed. Everyone knew basically but his parents and he knew telling them, especially his mother who tried to mold him into what she wanted him to be, would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. He thought about how his mother would yell at him and call him a failure and how his father would simply disown him but what choice did he have? Wait until the baby was born and look dumb holding newborn while they ask why? Better now than never.

He opens his contact and his finger hovers over, PARENTS. Thinks for a moment about what they would say before quickly tapping it before he could reject his own actions. 

The phone rings. He waits nervously until he heard the feminine yet rough voice of Mary Parker, she was probably asleep. "Hello, who is it?" They still used a landline, Peter's parents. They refuse to get cellphones seeing them as distractions. 

His hands are shaking and his head is spinning when he responds to her. "It's me, mama."


End file.
